


Oranges are not the only fruit. But maybe Berry's are...?

by Eden_Ashley_Chr



Category: Glee
Genre: AU / Canon characters and setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Ashley_Chr/pseuds/Eden_Ashley_Chr
Summary: I know I'm extremely late to the game, but I have recently discovered this ship, and I love it. There are some brilliant fics out there that have inspired me. I have the first 7 chapters written (I think) so let me know if you like it and I'll get the updates regularly.Okay, so this story take place in the early glee universe, with the original Gleeks only. There is no specific time period, and not much that happens in the show will be incorporated. Stuff that has happened prior to this story are as follows:- Rachel has dated Finn, Jesse and messed around with Puck. Quinn had Beth and is dating Sam at the start of the story. Brittany is with Artie at the start of the story...Quinn realises that maybe her feelings for Rachel Berry aren't actually born out of hatred...FABERRY
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 33
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter One

I own nothing

Quinn can’t take her eyes off of Rachel Berry. Rachel, fricken Berry. They’re currently in Glee club. Quinn is seated, hand firmly in Sam’s and Rachel is front and centre, obviously. Being a diva, as usual. Quinn doesn’t even know what she’s being a diva about she’s not really listening, but it makes her seethe.

Okay, yes. Rachel is by far the most talented singer in Glee club. Hell, Quinn isn’t even the second best, that’s probably Mercedes or San. So really if anything, Berry’s constant drive to be the best, to have the solo’s, to pick the songs, to make it all about her, blah, blah, blah… Should really annoy Mercedes and San more than it annoys her. But for some god damn reason Rachel Berry has always been able to annoy her with little to no effort on her part. Even as far back as kindergarten, Quinn can’t remember a time when Rachel Berry and her diva attitude hasn’t been able to completely infuriate and annoy the hell out of her.

Mercifully, they are saved by the bell. Cutting Berry off mid rant, probably about how she should take the lead in the latest number. Quinn honestly wasn’t taking in the words, more just watching the brunettes lips. Wait. What?

Quinn shakes her head, more angry if possible. She’s not sure if it’s at Rachel of herself. Either way, she’s back in the room. She tears her eyes away from Rachel to find that Sam is looking at her worriedly. She realises it’s probably because she’s holding his hand in a vice like grip. She quickly releases him and stands to leave without further word. Sam just shakes his head grinning, and moves to follow. She decides to furnish Berry with one last scowl before she leaves.

When she glares over in the girls direction she’s surprised to see that she’s talking to Finn. Quinn was sure that they’d split up recently. But they look quite friendly. Sam bumps into her back, and she realises that she’s actually stopped walking. Whatever, she doesn’t care if Berry is back with the man child. She has Sam. At that she grabs his hand and smiles at him. He smiles back squeezing her hand, and motioning her out of the room. She swallows down the uneasiness she feels, and takes one quick look back to Rachel and Finn. She doesn’t know why, but she really hopes they aren’t back together.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Quinn is at her locker when Rachel arrives. Looking far too excited and far too preppy for this early on a Wednesday morning. Quinn sighs, getting ready for whatever her slightly younger Glee club compatriot has to say.

“Hi Quinn.” Rachel loves catching Quinn when she’s by herself. She gets on a lot better with Santana these days, and Brittany has always been a pussy cat. But Quinn seems to soften considerably when it’s just the two of them. Rachel loves this softer version of the head cheerleader. Something she’s come to realise recently, since her relationship with Finn came to another disastrous ending; is maybe she likes Quinn a little too much?

But between her catastrophic love life to date, consisting of Finn, Puck and Jesse which she has no desire to unleash on the head cheerleader; and the fact that she is absolutely 100% confident that Quinn would never return her affections she is determined to get her little crush on the blonde firmly under control. 

“What do you want Berry?”

Rachel ignores the half hearted scowl. “I wanted to make sure that after yesterday at Glee club, you’re taking things seriously?”

Quinn really has no idea what she’s talking about. “Huh?”

Quinn finds herself watching Rachel’s lips again while she provides an explanation. “I knew you weren’t listening to me.” She rolls her eyes. “Mr Schuh, wants us to come up with two songs each to throw into the mix for sectionals. Once everyones picks are in we’ll choose a couple from the suggestions to try out. The songs have to mean something to you.”

Rachel looks at her expectantly. Quinn isn’t really sure what she’s supposed to say. “Okay?”

Rachel is losing her cool a little now. Quinn’s lack of commitment to the club doesn’t sit well with her. She needs everyone to pull their weight if they’re going to smash sectionals, then regional and nationals obviously. Making her look good as captain in the process of course. She wants that national championship. It's the perfect gateway to eventually getting into NYADA, and then Broadway. “I would like to vet your suggestions before you submit them.”

Quinn feels a familiar anger rising. “So you don’t trust me to pick two songs by myself?”

That’s really not how Rachel wanted that to come across. “Of course I do Quinn. I just wanted to make sure that all picks are compatible with my voice.”

Quinn can’t actually believe her. Rachel can tell that she’s obviously said something wrong given the change in Quinn’s facial expression, but she isn’t certain what could have upset her so much. Quinn just shrugs past her. “I’ve got to get to class.”

Well that was a bit rude. But no doubt Rachel will run into her later, and maybe she’ll divulge her choices then.

XXXXXXXXXX

It’s later that same day. School is out, but Quinn can’t find her bio. book anywhere. Retracing her steps, she can’t help but think it must be in Glee. She was in such a daze when she left yesterday that she’s surprised she remembered to bring anything with her.

She gets to the door and just as she’s about to push through, she stops. She hears someone singing, and tentatively playing the piano. It takes her about 3 milliseconds to decipher that its Rachel. She gently pushes into the room. She can’t take her eyes from the brunette. She’s singing the most beautiful song. Quinn doesn’t really recognise it. She assumes it’s a broadway song. But it’s clearly a slower number.

She waits until Rachel finishes, awestruck. When she does, Rachel’s surprised to look up and see Quinn staring back at her openmouthed. 

Quinn clears her throat. Rachel is looking at her expectantly, so she knows she needs to say something. “I didn’t know you could play the piano?”

It's the best Quinn can manage in her current state. Rachel chuckles. “I can’t, not really. Not to the standard that would make me want to play publicly anyway.”

Quinn shrugs. “I thought you sounded pretty good.”

Rachel smiles at the complement and their eyes meet and hold. Until Quinn gets scared, or in her mind the situation gets awkward, and she looks away.

Rachel clears her throat. “How can I help you anyway?”

“What?” Quinn really needs to get her brain functioning better when she’s alone with Rachel.

Rachel takes pity on her. “Well, you came here to see me. So, what can I do for you?”

The cheerleader can actually feel the anger erupting inside of her. “Get over yourself Berry. Contrary to what you might have everyone think. The world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. Here they go again. She stands from the piano and makes her way over to where Quinn has now busied herself looking around the chairs. Cross armed she watches the blond for a few seconds. “What are you doing here then?”

Quinn stops looking for a second to look back over to Rachel. “I’ve lost my bio. book. Last I remember having it was in here.”

Rachel saw it earlier, so she knows exactly where it is. She walks back over to the piano, and grabs the book before walking back over and handing it to Quinn. “I found it when I first arrived. I was going to hand it in.”

Quinn should say thank you, she knows she should. But something about Rachel just irks her. “You know you really shouldn’t just assume that people come to Glee club to see you.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh come on Berry, you act like you own the place. I couldn’t possibly have been coming here after hours for anything other than to see you.”

Quinn can hear her voice getting louder and louder, and Rachel doesn’t like how contorted with anger the cheerleaders face is. She knows she can be a bit over bearing at times, but she really doesn’t know what’s she’s done wrong here.

Quinn’s on a role. “And while we're at it, where do you get off telling me that you have to vet my song choices…”

Rachel realises with the gift of hindsight that she was probably a bit out of order with that. She tries to interrupt Quinn in an attempt to apologise, but the cheerleader won’t let up. She seems to take a step forward with every breath. It’s not long until Rachel feels her back hit the piano.

“… like anything I picked definitely wouldn’t be good enough for you…”

“That’s, not…” Nope she still can’t get a word in edgewise.

“…like I have to tailor everything to your needs anyway. Maybe I’d like to sing a song…”

“Of course…” cut off again.

“Or Santana, or Mercedes. They have really good voices too you know.”

Quinn finally lets her speak. “I do know that.” 

The words seem to pull the cheerleader back to the present. She surprised to find that she has Rachel backed up against the piano, and that she’s basically cowering over her. She’s not 100% sure how this has happened. But Rachel looks half terrified, half turned on. Her pupils are dilated slightly and she seems to be holding her breath. 

Rachel daren’t speak. She’s not sure what Quinn might do or say next. She watches as the taller girls gaze moves from her eyes down to her lips and back up her face again. Rachel should probably be scared right now, but to be honest this is really doing nothing to help her get her crush under control. Quinn is practically pinning her to the piano. It would be so easy for her to lean forward and kiss her. Right now, given the look on Quinn’s face, Rachel isn’t sure if that would result in what she assumes would be the best kiss of her short life, or a black eye.

She can’t help but swallow hard and wet her lips with her tongue at the thought of kissing Quinn, and she can’t help it when her own gaze falls to the cheerleaders lips.

Quinn watches Rachel lick her lips with rapt attention. She doesn’t miss how the divas gaze then drops to her own. It hits Quinn like a bolt to the brain. All this time, she thought she hated Rachel. Surely it can’t be. Does she actually want to kiss her? Well the answer to that question right now is yes. Before she has chance to consider what that might mean in the longer term, she finds herself pouncing forward.

Her lips find Rachel’s easily. It takes the brunette slightly by surprise. There’s a little squeak from her, but as soon as her brain catches up to what’s happening she kisses Quinn back. God does she kiss her back.

Quinn’s hands are in Rachel’s hair before she has a chance to think about it, and Rachel pulls her closer, sliding her arms around her back. Quinn is lost in the kiss, without really thinking about it, her tongue is inside the other girls mouth, and it’s honestly the most delicious sensation she’s ever experienced. 

Rachel was definitely right about this being the best kiss of her short life.

But as quickly as it started, Quinn’s brain starts to flood with panic. She has a boyfriend and she certainly isn’t gay. She pulls back abruptly. For the second time in a few minutes taking Rachel by surprise. 

Quinn sucks in a laboured breath at Rachel’s flushed appearance. If she wasn’t so intent on lying to herself she would lean back in and kiss Rachel silly again. But she’s decided that kidding herself, and trying to kid Rachel is the way to go. She steps back. “God man hands. Desperate much. I can’t believe you just attacked me like that.”

Quinn turns on her heals and hightails it out of the room as fast as she can. Rachel doesn’t even have a chance to point out that in fact, Quinn was the one to kiss her. Not that it matters. If Quinn decides to play it like Rachel attacked her lips, then that’s what the school will believe. Her high school experience could be about to take a massive turn for the worse for her depending on how cruel Quinn decides to be about this.

She knows the cheerleader must be freaking out given her religion. Her parents clearly wouldn’t approve of this. Plus the fact that she has a boyfriend and to be fair their own relationship over the years doesn’t exactly lend itself to romance. She gets why Quinn would want to fight this, to fight her. But she really hopes she doesn’t. 

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn decides she wants to be with Rachel, but will Rachel agree to the terms and conditions laid out by the cheerleader....

I own nothing

Quinn drove straight home after her encounter with Rachel. She has no idea what came over her. Well actually that’s a lie, she knows exactly what it was. She wanted to kiss her so she did. It seems so simple. She’s clearly been lying to herself for quite some time when it comes to a certain Glee club diva.

She’s been lying on her bed hugging one of her pillows and staring at the ceiling since she got home. For the first time ever she allows herself to think. To really think about this. Whatever this is. The more she thinks, the more her world seems to unravel. The more scared she gets.

She keeps coming to the same conclusion. She realises that she might have feelings for Rachel Berry. The more she mulls it over, she actually laughs out loud, she can’t believe it’s taken her this long to figure it out. She’s more than aware that her strict religious upbringing was bound to have left her with some repressed feelings. It was inevitable really. But she’s always assumed that her need to always be in control and her almost robotic reaction to anything remotely sexual was a result of the repression.

The thing is though, she’s robotic about sex with men because it doesn’t really appeal to her on any level. She’s always treated any sort of romantic contact with guys as a necessary evil. Something that was expected of her. Something that she might enjoy more the older she got. But the kiss with Rachel this afternoon, she had no control over that. For for the first time in her life she enjoyed a kiss, it wasn’t robotic. It felt right. It’s the first time in her life that she’s craved more from a romantic partner. Holy shit. She’s terrified.

What if she isn’t uptight about sex with men because of her upbringing, but because she’s actually gay. Subconsciously scared of that coming out, because she’s always been told it’s wrong. It would certainly explain her need to be in control at all times, and why the thought of sex with men just doesn’t feel right.

She thinks it over a million times in her head. Eventually, after what feels like hours she realises it’s true, there is literally no other explanation. Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerleader. Head Bitch in Charge at William McKinley High School is gay.

It feels kind of liberating admitting it to herself. Which is nice because it’s not like she can admit it to anyone else right now. Her mom, although better since her dad left, would have a melt down. And Sam. Oh god, poor Sam. The Cheerios and Sue would have a field day. Her social standing at school would plummet. It’s just not worth coming out right now. Maybe not ever. She’s been able to put on an act this far, why not going forward? Decision made. 

However as soon as she comes to that conclusion in her head, she realises there’s one massive stumbling block. Rachel Berry. She’s not really sure how she’s going to conceal her newly discovered gayness, when all she wants to do every time she sees her one time nemesis is kiss her.

Then she remembers their kiss this afternoon again. Not like she’s ever really stopped thinking about, always dangling around her subconscious. She’s never been kissed like that before. Rachel, unbelievably, has got game. Then she remembers how she left things with the brunette and she cringes. Why does everything have to be so hard. She rolls over and buries her head into her pillow. What on earth is she going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel is about to step over the threshold of William McKinley High School. She’s nervous. She’s heard nothing from anyone since yesterday. Which isn’t uncommon in itself. However she assumes that if Quinn has started a rumour that she mauled her yesterday, she may have heard something from someone. But, no. Nothing. She’s spent most of the night refreshing MySpace, Facebook and JewFro’s blog to see if there has been any ‘breaking news.’ Alas, nothing of the sort. 

It doesn’t relax her though. She knows how cruel the cheerleader can be when she’s scared and lashing out. Quinn could be waiting until this morning to paint her version of events in person. A much more effective method of story telling. So, she holds her breath as she enters the building. She’s surprised and grateful for once that no one spares her even a sideways glance. Maybe Quinn has actually opted against trying to make her seem like some sort of Lesbian harasser. 

She makes it all the way to her locker when she’s is finally greeted by someone, but thankfully it’s only Kurt. “Good morning Rachel. How are you on this fabulous Thursday morning?”

She’s slightly taken aback by his sudden appearance given how in her own head she’d just been, however she soon shakes out of it when she see’s the look of confusion on Kurt’s face. She smiles and links her arm into his. “I am extremely grateful for another day, and excited that we’re so close to the weekend.”

Truth is, she can’t wait for this school week to be over, she feels on edge. A weekend of just her and her dad’s sounds, for once, like pure bliss. Kurt eyes her suspiciously, he knows how much Rachel usually loves school, so for her to be wishing away the week is unusual to say the least. “Is everything okay?”

Dammit, apparently her friend can read her like a book. “Everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be. I just didn’t sleep very well last night, and I’m feeling a little lethargic today as a result.”

Not exactly a lie, she barely slept a wink last night. Thankfully Kurt seems to accept her reasoning, and they start to make their way down the hall to home room. Rachel sees them almost immediately. The ‘unholy trinity’ as they’ve dubbed themselves. Santana, Brittany and most scarily, Quinn. Rachel tenses, and she knows Kurt has felt it. He looks at her inquisitively, but she can’t offer him any explanation. She just holds her breath and braces herself for the inevitable humiliation.

It doesn’t come. As quickly as they arrived, they were gone. They didn’t give her or Kurt an ounce of attention. She releases the breathe she’s been holding. Kurt is pinning her with a look that screams that he expects an explanation. She still doesn’t have one for him, so she plasters on the biggest smile she can muster and pulls on his arm to start them moving again. “So, any progress with Blaine?”

It has the desired effect. Kurt’s frustrations over his pursuit of Blaine, are much more conversation worthy to him than anything that might troubling Rachel right now, and as a result he launches into his latest update. Rachel listens intently. However she still can’t shake the feeling of utter dread over her current situation with Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel hadn’t seen Quinn for the rest of the day. Still no breaking news anywhere about their kiss either. She finds herself breathing a little easier. She's sprawled out on her bed, laptop open trying to do her Math homework, but the numbers are swimming all over the page, she still can’t seem to fully concentrate on anything but a certain blonde cheerleader. Her fathers are out having a bite to eat. Some adult alone time. She doesn’t begrudge them it, it’s not often they have a chance due to their work schedules.

She’s surprised when her door bell sounds. She glances at the time in the bottom right hand corner of her laptop, 7.30pm. Not exactly late, but it’s not often she has any house guests. Definitely not any unannounced ones. There’s only one way to find out who it is she supposes. She jumps off her bed and trudges down to the front door, she throws it open without really thinking about it. She’s shocked to find Quinn on the other side.

Quinn holds her breath as she waits for the door to open. She calms slightly when it does and she sees the look of pure panic on Rachel’s face. Good. She’s glad she’s not the only one being affected by this. Rachel composes herself impressively quickly.

“Quinn. This is a surprise.” She stutters slightly.

Quinn smirks. “A nice surprise?”

Rachel is slightly taken aback, that was almost flirtatious? She has no idea what’s going on, or how to deal with it.

Quinn loses patience. “Where’s the famous Berry hospitality?” When Rachel just looks at her confused, the cheerleader rolls her eyes. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Rachel checks herself, her impeccable manners winning out over her vast confusion. She steps to side and widens the door, gesturing for Quinn to enter the house, which she does before Rachel has a chance to change her mind.

Rachel quickly closes the front door and walks past Quinn into the kitchen without word. Quinn sighs, she gets it, really she does. She’s been acting more than a little strangely over these last couple of days with the brunette, she can completely understand why the girl is weary at her presence in her home.

The thing is, Quinn has decided she wants it all. She wants to keep her seemingly perfect life to the outside world, and have Rachel to herself in private. It’s incredibly selfish of her, but if Rachel’s game, then why shouldn’t she get everything she wants. She usually does.

She’s still not 100% sure how to approach this with Rachel, she’s acutely aware that if she puts herself out there and Rachel rejects her she’s giving the girl a whole lot of ammo against her. Not that anyone in school would ever believe Rachel over her of course, but honestly she’d rather it didn’t have to come to that. 

Quinn follows Rachel into the kitchen. Rachel whips around arms folded, still not really sure what’s going on, but her inner hostess takes over. “Can I get you anything Quinn? A drink perhaps?”

The cheerleader smiles and bites her bottom lip. Deciding to jump right into it. “How about a kiss?”

Rachel had been gazing at the floor, arms still folded. At Quinn’s words her head whips up. Her brain completely frazzled. “Huh...I’m...huh?”

Quinn giggles slightly but takes advantage of Rachel’s short circuiting. She moves towards the brunette, takes her face in her hands. She doesn’t dive in straight away, giving Rachel the opportunity to say no or pull away. She doesn’t. She doesn’t really say anything, still unable to speak. But Quinn sees her pupils dilate like they did in the choir room the other day and she takes that as her permission.

Rachel kisses her back instantly. The brunette can’t help but be confuddled by this turn of events. In all the scenarios she’s played out in her head after the other day, kissing Quinn again didn’t feature in any. Not that she’s complaining. She decides to enjoy the kiss, given she’s really not sure if this will happen again. So she gets out of her own head, and sinks into the kiss, her hands wrap around Quinn’s neck, pulling her closer. Quinn’s hands have moved from Rachel’s face, into her hair. She could practically feel the cogs stop moving in the other girls head at the precise moment that Rachel decided to stop overthinking things and just kiss her.

The kiss deepens, and before they know it, and without either really knowing how, they find themselves on the couch in the den. Lips never part, tongues still duelling. Rachel is on her back with Quinn firmly on top of her. Rachel has never wanted anyone as much as she wants Quinn. The cheerleader repositions herself slightly which causes her thigh to drop between Rachel’s legs. Rachel breaks the kiss slightly at the contact. It feels so good. She can’t help the moan that falls from her lips.

Quinn is a bit dazed when Rachel breaks the kiss. The moan that comes out of her reaches right to Quinn’s core. She has never been this turned on. Not with Finn, not even when she had sex with Puck. Definitely not with Sam. Poor Sam. “Are you okay?”

Rachel knows Quinn is doing more than asking about her wellbeing, she’s giving her an out. She isn’t interested in it. She just nods and reaches up bringing her own lips back to Quinn’s. The kiss resumes. Had this been a boy, any of the boys she’d been with previously, Finn, Noah or Jesse, she wouldn’t have let them on top of her, let alone let them touch her as intimately as Quinn is right now. Albeit with her thigh.

She finds her self grabbing at Quinn’s hips, pulling her thigh against her core. The show of dominance draws a growl out of Quinn, who if possible then deepens the kiss further. It’s all getting a bit out of hand. Rachel is surprised to find that she doesn’t really care. She’s about three milliseconds from letting Quinn take her right here in her fathers den. That’s when she knows it really is time to stop. 

She moves her hands from Quinn’s hips around to her forearms, and pushes her back gently. Quinn is so lost in moment, in the kiss, in Rachel, that it takes her a few seconds to realise what’s happening. She lifts her head slightly.

Both girls have mussed hair and bruised lips. Both are breathing heavily and the colour in their eyes has mostly disappeared. Quinn understands without Rachel having to say a word. That was going too far. She agrees. It was. But sweet Jesus she would have been happy to let it. That’s something she’s never really felt before. Real desire. The urge to continue, to take the next step.

She slowly pulls herself up off of Rachel. Pats down her skirt and sits on the couch. Rachel pulls herself up, composes herself, straightening out her own clothes. Then silence. Both girls sitting side by side, neither knowing what to say. It’s awkward to say the least. 

It’s beyond belief that there’s this awkwardness between them when they were literally pawing all over each other a few moments ago. Quinn can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Rachel isn’t as amused. “Quinn. For goodness sake.”

It just makes the blonde laugh harder, which in turn makes Rachel pout and turn away. Quinn rolls her eyes, trust her to fall for a dramatic one.

“Come on Rach.” She reaches over and puts her hand on the divas arm. “You’ve got to admit it’s pretty funny how quickly that got awkward.”

Rachel doesn’t hear anything past Quinn calling her Rach. It makes her heart skip a beat. It gives her hope. Which is dangerous with this girl. She needs to know what all this is about. What Quinn is actually doing here.

“Sorry Quinn. It’s just the last time we kissed about 3 seconds later you insinuated that you were going to tell the whole school that I attacked you. I can’t help it if I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Quinn deserved that. “I’m sorry about that Rachel. I...” she struggles for the correct word. “...over....”

Rachel jumps in. “You were scared?” She pulls Quinn’s hand that had been on her arm down into her own hand as she speaks.

Quinn inexplicably feels tears starting to sting her eyeballs. She hates admitting weakness, but she has no choice. She nods her head. “Yes.”

Rachel can see how hard that was for Quinn. But she needs more from her. “What now then, you’re not scared anymore?”

Quinn shakes her head no this time. “I’m still scared. But i can’t seem to shake this. Whatever this is.”

“What does that even mean?”

Quinn is getting a bit exasperated now. “You Berry. I want you okay.”

Rachel squints at the petulance lacing the cheerleaders words. “No offence Quinn, but that is kind of obvious.”

Quinn looks at Rachel slightly disbelieving that the shorter girl could be quite so full of herself. Rachel doesn’t appear to have noticed, and continues. “I want you too. Obviously.”

Quinn’s heart soars, but she has a feeling it won’t last as the brunette continues. “But what do you actually want to happen between us?”

Well isn’t that the million dollar question. “I liked what we were just doing on the couch.” She shrugs.

“Is that all you want from me?”

Quinn sighs. “Look Rach, you know how it is with my family. There’s no way I can be gay. So I can’t offer you dating or anything like that.”

“Is that what you are? Gay?”

Quinn feels those pesky tears again. Saying it out loud to another person scares her stiff. She can’t looks Rachel in the eyes when she speaks. “I think so yeah.”

Rachel’s heart breaks, because the little she does know about Quinn’s family, means she knows there’s no chance of Quinn being ‘out’ while she still has to rely on them. That really isn’t an issue for Rachel, she’s more than willing to give this a chance in private. But there is one more stumbling block that she needs to query. “What about Sam?”

This time, Quinn’s heart plummets into her stomach. Because no matter what, she isn’t willing to give him up. She needs him to be her cover, her beard for want of a better word. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Quinn doesn’t need to explain any further. Rachel knows exactly what she’s implying and she can’t quite believe it. She rises from the couch, and Quinn seems to sink further down into it as a result. “Let me get this straight. You will stay with Sam, keep him on as your boyfriend. Date him, kiss him and do god knows what else with him, and what, you want me to be at you beck and call any time you want some sapphic satisfaction?”

“Rach, it really wouldn’t be like that.” Except deep down Quinn knows it would. “I wouldn’t kiss him that much, and I certainly wouldn’t do anything more than that.” She can hear how pathetic she sounds as the words leave her lips.

Rachel still can’t believe it. “What if I get a boyfriend, or a girlfriend?”

The thought makes Quinn sick to her stomach. Her face must convey as much as Rachel starts laughing in disbelief. “I seriously can’t believe you’ve come here to tell me you want to have your cake and eat it. My god Quinn, if that wasn’t bad enough, you’re actually willing to do this behind Sam’s back? He’s one of the sweetest boys I know. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Quinn knows she’s right, but she can feel the anger starting to rise in her at being questioned. She tries her best to keep it under wraps, especially given her reaction the first time they kissed. She’s basically pleading for Rachel to understand where she’s coming from. “Look, I can’t risk breaking up with Sam. I need him, I need to be seen being with him. Plus it’s not like you’ve ever cared about cheating in the past.” It seems a bit of the anger has spilled out.

“How dare you throw that in my face. It was hardly the same thing with me and Finn. It was a kiss.”

“You wanted to break us up.”

“Yeah so he’d be with me, I wouldn’t have had a full blown affair with him behind your back.”

They’re at a stalemate. Rachel decides to nail her colours to the mast. “Look Quinn, I want this. I want you. I’m willing to give you everything else. I don’t mind being your dirty little secret. But I won’t do it behind Sam’s back.”

Quinn flinches at Rachel’s turn of phrase ‘dirty little secret’. Rachel’s right, that is what she’s asking of her. She can feel the shame spreading across her whole being. Rachel walks over and lifts her face with her fingers. She drops a gentle kiss to her lips. “Let me know what you decide okay.”

The tears that have been threatening start to spill over. Quinn sadly nods. “Okay.”

Then she escapes. That isn’t really how she thought that was going to go down. She honestly, naively, thought Sam would be the least of her problems. What on Earth is she going to do now.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, please do let me know what you think. Review, review, review.
> 
> I'm also on twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr
> 
> As stated previously, I have about another 5 chapters written so if you like let me know and I'll get them posted ASAP.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's first appearance. Need I say more.

I own nothing

Quinn had texted Rachel the next morning asking her to meet her in the choir room before school starts. Rachel strides in and finds the room empty. She checks her watch and runs a frustrated hand through her hair. Luckily she doesn’t have to wait long. Quinn breezes into the room a few seconds later. Neither girl slept very well, and it shows.

Rachel looks at Quinn expectantly, the ball is in her court after all. Quinn just looks back crossed arms, almost in challenge. The cheerleader doesn’t intimidate Rachel as much as she used to, for obvious reasons. As such the diva just roll her eyes. “Honestly Quinn, you call me the dramatic one.”

Quinn doesn’t speak just yet, she has a feeling that what she says isn’t going to go down too well with the brunette so she wants to saviour this for as long as she can. Before she ruins it.

Rachel’s patience doesn’t hold. “Seriously Quinn, you asked me to meet you. I assume you’ve made a decision?”

The cheerleader takes a deep breath. “Are you absolutely sure you aren’t willing to do this behind Sam’s back?”

“You know that I’m not.”

Quinn nods, sadly accepting her fate. “I can’t end things with Sam. Regardless of how much I want you. I can’t risk my parents finding out about this, about us. My life would literally be ruined. I’m not willing to take that risk. Not even for you.”

Rachel is resigned, but she gets it. She accepts it. “Fine. At least you’ve made your choice.”

“I really didn’t have a choice Rach. You know that don’t you. That if I could, I’d choose you.” Quinn pleads.

Rachel can’t stick around any longer. “I get it Quinn, picking me wouldn’t have been easy. But don’t kid yourself that you didn’t have a choice.”

Rachel moves to leave. Quinn grabs her arm. “Rachel, I need the security that he provides. I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough to risk this.”

Rachel blinks and a tear spills over, breaking Quinn’s heart. The cheerleader reaches out and wipes it from her cheek. Rachel smiles through her tears. “Don’t apologise Quinn. I appreciate you putting me out of my misery so quickly.”

Rachel chances looking into those beautiful hazel eyes for one last time. Quinn can’t help but lean forward and place one last kiss onto those lips that she craves so much. It’s soft, chaste, almost sweet.

Rachel pulls back first. Quinn’s own tears are silently rolling down her cheeks now. “Goodbye Quinn.”

Rachel turns on her heels and leaves the room. Quinn breaks down, but she knows she has to pull herself together. Class is due to start shortly. She sucks in a shaky breath to regain as much composure as she can. Wipes away the last few tears, and puts her fiercest bitch face on. She knows she looks at lot more confident than she feels. That will have to do. She strides back out into the main school. Heart broken.

Santana had been at the back of the room, picking up the sheet music she left behind the other day. She ducked down when Rachel entered the room and as a result, heard and witnessed everything that just went down. She was shocked to say the least to start with, but the more she thinks about the more it all makes so much sense.

To say she and Quinn have an up and down relationship would be an understatement, but seeing how upset her best friend was when Rachel said goodbye broke Santana’s heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel has gotten through the morning at school in a daze. She’s been on the verge of tears all day. Although worried, Kurt hasn’t dared to question Rachel about her mood. They’re in a really good place in their friendship but he’s not sure he can deal with the diva in tears.

Rachel gave Kurt a reprieve by making it clear that she doesn’t want to talk about it, and wants to be alone. She’s heading for her locker, thankfully she’s only got one lesson left today, and then Glee club. Although she’s not really sure she can face Quinn at the latter.

She notices Santana as she approaches her locker, she doesn’t have the energy to deal with any scathing remarks or insults from the Latina today, so she just drops her head and looks at the floor as she passes. Santana has never seen Rachel with this little fight in her. Clearly Quinn isn’t the only one sporting a broken heart after their altercation earlier.

Santana watches with interest as Finn approaches Rachel at her locker. Rachel looks up when she feels his presence behind her. Dealing with Finn today of all days is really the last thing she needs. She sighs and turns to face him. He’s got that dumb lopsided smile on his face, which she’s sure she would have found endearing just a few weeks ago, but right now it’s infuriating.

“Hey.”

Is that really all he’s going to give her. She just about manages a half smile. “Finn. Is everything alright?”

His smile grows. He rubs the back of his neck like he does when he’s nervous. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. Good even.”

Rachel looks at her watch hoping he gets to the point soon.

“It was nice, you know us talking in glee club the other day. It made me realise that I’ve missed you.”

Rachel just looks at him with wide eyes. She can’t speak. So he takes that as his cue to continue. “I can forgive you, y’know. For the whole thing with Puck.”

Rachel smiles her first genuine smile of the day. As much as she doesn’t really want to deal with him right this second, she does want her ex boyfriend back in her life. “Finn that’s great. I really do want us to be friends again. I forgive you too. For lying about Santana.”

His smile drops at the ‘f’ word falling from Rachel’s lips, but reappears immediately when the diva confirms that he’s off the hook for sleeping with Santana and lying about it for so long. “That’s great. It really means a lot. But Rach, I don’t want us to be friends. I want you to be my girlfriend again. What do you say?”

He’s smiling down at her like it’s a done deal, and in fairness a couple of weeks ago it might have been. Right now all Rachel can do is think about what on Earth she’s done to deserve such a horrible Friday. She feels exhausted already. “Finn, I think we work a lot better as friends. Just friends.”

The smile drops completely from his face. “I don’t get it. Don’t you love me?”

She’s too tired to sugar coat it. “No Finn I don’t.” She tries to move past him, having had enough of this conversation. But he grabs her arm, hard. Hard enough for Santana to edge forward slightly from her watching position at her own locker.

He tugs on her arm, and he really is starting to hurt her now. He’s angry she can see that. “Is this about Puck?”

She actually laughs at how wrong he is. That was the wrong thing to do. “Don’t laugh at me Rachel.” It’s loud enough that most of the people in the vicinity take notice.

She struggles slightly and he loosens his grip a little, but his anger clearly hasn’t receded. “You know what, forget it. I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to get back with you. Puck is welcome to you.”

And as quickly as he arrived he’s gone, leaving Rachel to deal with all the smirking faces he’s left in his wake. She really couldn’t care less, she just wants to get through the rest of the day, get home, sleep the whole weekend and forget this week ever happened. 

She takes one step forward and her mood plummets again. It’s been so long she she last got one, the shock actually takes her breath away. Ice cold slushy. Direct hit to her face. Dripping down her shirt, into her bra. It takes all she has to ignore the now laughing student body around her. She grabs her bag from her locker, it's been a while since she’s had to use her change of clothes. She just about manages to get herself into the closest bathroom without bursting into tears.

Santana had still been watching. If Rachel didn’t look so utterly defeated, she would have laughed at the girl getting a face full of ice. But given what happened with Quinn earlier, and what just happened with Finn, she’s willing to bet that the slushy was the straw that broke the camels back. She can’t quite believe she’s having any emotions for the diva, but she’s genuinely worried about her. Damn you Quinn.

She sighs, before pushing through into the bathroom that Rachel Berry entered not one minute before.

Rachel has taken off her shirt, and currently has both palms laid out flat on the sink, with her head bowed. Santana takes in the sight of the topless girl, she still has her bra on, obviously, but damn she can almost see what Quinn sees in the vertically challenged younger girl.

Rachel looks up when she hears the door. Wow, just when she thought her day couldn’t possibly get any worse. “What do you want Santana?”

Santana tilts her head. A bitchy comment would be the most natural thing in the world for her now. But she thinks of Quinn and swallows it down. “Well I saw that pathetic soap opera scene out there with you and the man child, get closely following up by a bright red brain freeze. I thought I’d do my civic duty and make sure you weren’t in here killing yourself.”

Rachel knows that from Santana that’s about as sweet as it gets. She starts to rub the remnants of the slushy from her body. “Well, as you can see I’m perfectly fine. No need to worry.”

Santana can see that’s she anything but fine, the shakiness in her voice confirms that the brunette is really trying to keep her tears at bay right now. “Well thank god for that, because I hear the clean up can be horrific.”

The cheerleader grabs some paper towels from the dispenser and passes them over to Rachel. She may as well have grown a second head as far as the diva is concerned. Why on earth is Santana of all people being semi nice to her.

Santana swallows tightly at the look on Rachels face. She shrugs. “Get cleaned up Berry, we have Chem. together next up right?”

Rachel can’t face it. Satisfied that she’s cleaned up as much as she’s going to, she pulls her clean t-shirt over her head, and turns to Santana. “I’m not going.”

This really does surprise the Latina. “Risking your precious GPA Berry, I’m almost impressed. I never thought I’d see the day. Rachel Berry skipping class.”

It is massively out of character and Rachel can barely believe she’s considering it herself, so Santana’s words do nothing to quell just how dreadful she feels. 

The tears really start falling, Rachel frantically rubs at her face, trying to catch them. Santana panics. Luckily Rachel speaks before the cheerleader has to think about what she’s going to say. “I just really can’t face it.”

Santana nods. She has no idea what possesses her next words. “You can borrow my notes.”

It seems Rachel can barely believe it either if the look of pure shock on her face is anything to go by. She swallows it. “Thanks.”

Then it hits Santana. “Wait. What about Glee club?”

Rachel sighs again. She can’t bring herself to care. “Im giving it a miss. You and Mercedes can fight it out for the solo. I don’t have the energy.”

With that Rachel grabs her things and walks out of the bathroom.

“Damn.” Santana says out loud to the empty room. Quinn has really done a number on the dwarf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn has had an awful day. She’s not 100% sure why she’s actually bothering with Glee club, other than to get a glimpse of Rachel, who she hasn’t seen since this morning. She sinks down into an empty seat next Santana, ignoring Sam’s wounded puppy look at the fact that she’s decided to sit with Santana and not him.

“Wow Juno. You look like shit.”

Quinn sighs. She should have known sitting with Santana wasn’t the easy option. “Bitch.”

Tina and Mike come into the choir room. Quinn’s head whips up at the sound of the door, hoping to see Rachel. She frowns when it’s not her. She’s actually surprised she’s not in here already. It’s really not like her to be late for anything, let alone Glee.

Santana watches with interest. Ultimately she’s going to be here for Quinn throughout this situation, whatever this situation actually is. But there’s no reason she can’t also have a bit of fun too right. “She’s not coming.”

Quinn’s head whips around to pin the Latina with a death stare. “What are you talking about?”

Santana laughs. “I’m talking about Ru Paul. Man hands. Rachel Berry. Otherwise known as the girl you were macking on in this very room not 7 hours ago.”

Quinn feels sick. She panics. Grabs Santana’s arm and pulls her out of the room without a word or a sideways glance to anyone else. She pulls her friend into the first empty class room she finds. 

Santana is not happy about being man handled. She pulls her arm out of Quinn’s grasp. “Jesus Quinn, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

“What did you mean before. What you said about Berry.”

Santana smirks. “You know exactly what I meant. I saw the two of you having your little heart to heart in there this morning.” She gestures back into the choir room. “Sealing your break up with a kiss apparently.”

“We weren’t together so we could hardly have been breaking up.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Look Quinn, I get it okay. I get why you being the next Rosie O’Donnell would be a big issue, given your parents are part of a cult.”

“Christianity is not a cult Santana.”

“Same dif. Let’s face it, being a massive homo is a big no no. Am I right?” Santana chuckles at her little rhyme as she speaks.

Quinn needs to know what Santana wants. There’s always an ulterior motive with her. “Alright spill. What’s it going to cost me to keep this under wraps.”

Santana stops laughing. Crosses her arms and studies her friend. She understands this more than Quinn gives her credit for, given her own issues with Brittany. “No one will hear about your Berry fetish from me.”

“Seriously? Ammo this good and you’re willing to let it slide?”

Santana shrugs. “You’ve caught me on a good day. Plus it’s not like you don’t have the exact same dirt on me.”

Santana and Brittany, of course. “Well why bring it up at all, if not to use it against me?” Quinn is really confused.

Santana sighs, here’s where she really lets her bitch mask slip. “Look, I saw what went down this morning, and how much it upset you both. Then Berry got into a physical altercation with Finncompetent this afternoon...”

This gets Quinn’s attention, but Santana continues. “...then she got slushied.”

Quinn gasps. “What?”

“Look I could care less about the poison dwarf, but clearly you do care. She looked devastated. Then she said she was skipping last period and glee club and I thought the world was about to end.”

That was a lot of information for Quinn to process. Before she has a chance, Santana is off yacking again. “I must admit, when I went to make sure she was alright she was stripped off in the bathroom, and I almost saw what you might see in her. Nice bod.”

Quinn blood boils with jealousy for like a millisecond, but actually Santana’s crassness wasn’t the most interesting part of that sentence. “You went to make sure she was alright?”

Santana laughs at the absurdity of Quinn’s question, she was sure the blonde would explode with jealously at the fact that she’d seen Berry in her bra. But obviously not. “Like I said she was in a fair state. Your sickening romance could hardly progress if she decided to throw herself out of a 2nd floor bathroom window.”

Quinn relents, it’s not often she sees this softer side to Santana. Admittedly it’s still laced with bitch. “What was she arguing about with Finn?”

“He wants her back. She wasn’t into it, for obvious reasons. He didn’t take the rejection too well. He actually grabbed her arm. It wasn’t on to be honest.”

Quinn feels sick at the thought of Rachel and Finn back together. It must be apparent on her face. Santana smacks her on the arm. “Hey. I said she wasn’t into it.”

Quinn swallows hard. Santana decides to push a little further. “Give you a little glimpse into how man hands might feel having to see you with Sam everything day.”

Quinn hates it. “I didn’t think you cared about her?”

“I don’t. But I know how I feel having to see Brit with with meals on wheels everyday. You were asking too much of her.” Santana swallows hard.

Quinn nods. “I know.”

“So, what’s the head bitch in charge going to do about it?”

“Honestly. I have no idea. But right now I need to make sure that she’s okay.” With that she heads towards the door.

“Quinn.” She turns when Santana calls her name. “I’ve got your back. Whatever you need.”

Quinn smiles sadly and nods. “Same.”

Santana smiles wryly in response. Then Quinn is gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please leave a review, positive comments and constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> I'm on twitter at: Eden_Ashley_Chr


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, there's sex in this chapter. It doesn't end too well...

I own nothing

Quinn finds herself ringing the doorbell of the Berry household for the second time this week. She’s infinitely glad that she decided to nip home and change out of her cheerleading outfit when the door is swung open by a handsome black man. One of Rachel’s fathers she assumes.

She hadn’t thought about either of the Mr Berry’s being at home. But she covers her shock quickly and effectively with her best smile. “Good afternoon sir. I’m one of Rachel’s friends from school.”

Leroy looks the blonde up and down, she’s not one of Rachel’s friends he’s ever seen before. In fact other than Kurt Hummel he wasn’t sure his daughter had any other friends at school.

It’s been a weird amount of time since anyone spoke, so Quinn clears her throat. “Erm. I heard she wasn’t feeling too good at school today, so I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“And you are?”

Quinn swallows hard at Mr Berry’s sternness. She didn’t really want to give her identity away, almost certain that Rachel must have come home and bad mouthed her at some point. Which she’s obviously well within her rights to have done. But that really isn’t helping the cheerleader right now.

“Quinn Fabray sir.”

If Leroy does know of her, it doesn’t show. His expression doesn’t change at all. He’d make a great poker player. He smirks. “Please call me Leroy. You can go on up. She’s in her room.”

He stands to the side to usher her into the house. She isn’t going to risk turning that invitation down. She glides past him and up the stairs before he has a chance to change his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

She’s never actually been upstairs in the Berry house before, but there is no mistaking which door leads to Rachel’s bedroom, its emblazoned with gold stars. Because, of course it is. She places her ear against the door and her heart breaks when she hears the diva sniffling behind it. She’s obviously crying, and Quinn hates that she caused it. At least she assumes she did, she hopes Rachel’s not crying over Finn.

Only one way to find out. She gently pushes the door open and finds Rachel laying on her bed, facing away from the door. Curled up in a foetal position. She’s clearly heard the door open. “Daddy. I told you I didn’t want dinner.’

Quinn blows out the breath she’d been holding in. She wasn’t prepared for Rachel’s tear tinged voice. She swallows the lump in her throat. 

“I’m not your Dad..” She stops herself before she says Daddy, at the pure ridiculousness of it.

Rachel knows who it is Immediately, she swings around and sits up on her bed, pinning Quinn with an incredulous look. “What are you doing here Quinn?”

Quinn can’t speak immediately, her concentration taken by the tears streaming down Rachel’s face, and slight smudge of mascara under her eyes. Quinn hates that she’s upset, and that she’s more than likely the cause, but her breath is taken by just how beautiful Rachel still is.

She realises quite quickly that Rachel is still waiting for an explanation. She swallows thickly. “Santana, erm, said that you’d had a shitty day.”

Rachel nods, she still doesn’t seem to trust one hundred percent Quinn’s reason for being here but she accepts it. “She was nice to me.” She clarifies when Quinn looks confused. “Santana. She was nice to me. It was weird.”

Quinn smiles for the first time today. She closes Rachel’s bedroom door and walks over, gently taking a seat next to her crush. Keeping a safe distance, she knows they’re not exactly in the best place now.

She tries to lighten the mood. “Wow, Santana Lopez being nice. Rachel Berry, skipping class and Glee club. Maybe the world is actually ending after all.”

It works, Rachel can’t help the smile that spreads on her face. But it isn’t long before its over taken by sadness. “I just couldn’t face it today Quinn. I couldn’t face having to see you with Sam, and having to deal with Finn. I just didn’t have the energy for any of it.”

That lump in Quinn’s throat is back. “It really wouldn’t be like that Rach, I wouldn’t be all over Sam in glee.”

Rachel doesn’t have the energy for this. She can’t try and explain this to Quinn right now, why it's not about her being all over Sam, it's about her being with Sam period. “Well as you can see. I’m fine. So you can go.”

It’s harsh, and it’s cold, and Quinn knows it’s exactly what she deserves. But she isn’t taking the out. “Rach…” she reaches over to take her hand, but Rachel whips it away and stands, taking Quinn by surprise.

Rachel frantically wipes at the tears that have stated falling.

Quinn jumps to her feet too, and moves towards the Brunette again. “Rachel. I’m not going to leave you when you’re clearly upset.”

Rachel gives up on trying to stem the tears, they're basically pouring from her eyes. “Quinn, I can’t do this right now. I can’t be your friend right now. It hurts too much to see you. I need time.”

Quinn’s heart breaks for about the seventy fifth time since she’s been here. She reaches out to grab Rachel’s arm as the diva looks about three seconds away from locking herself in her bathroom, and let's face it, she does have a penchant for the dramatic.

Quinn is surprised when Rachel hisses at her touch and flinches away in pain. Rachel knows the look on Quinn’s face right now and she knows better than to try and pull away. The cheerleader gently releases Rachel’s arm, sliding her hand down to the hem of her t-shirt sleeve. She gently pushes up the garment to reveal the diva’s arm. 

Rachel is mesmerised by the concentration on Quinn’s face. She daren’t breath, scared that it will pull the girl out of her trance like state. As soon as Quinn starts pushing up her sleeve, Rachel closes her eyes. She knows what’s coming having inspected it herself earlier.

Quinn actually gasps as she unveils Rachel’s upper arm. A painful looking red hand shaped welt, which is already starting to turn purple in places. God, when Santana said Finn had grabbed her arm she wasn’t expecting this in a million years. She’s overwhelmed, firstly by sadness, she feels her own eyes sting with tears, then its over taken by anger.

Rachel actually physically see’s the change in emotion. Quinn’s eyes changed from wet with sorrow, to dark with outrage in a spilt second.

Quinn can’t keep her anger in. “Did Finn do this?”

Rachel nods. Quinn feels an explosion within her. “I’m going to kill him.”

This time it’s Rachel who reaches out and grabs Quinn’s hand to stop her from storming out, and killing Finn apparently. She just asks simply. “Why?”

Quinn is confused to say the least. “Why do you think? He can’t put hands on you like that Rachel.”

Rachel nods. “I agree. I’ll make it clear to him next week at school.” She swallows hard. “What I meant Quinn, is, what business is it of yours?”

There’s challenge in the shorter girls eyes. Quinn feels like she’s been punched in the gut. Rachel’s right. What does it have to do with her? She ‘chose’ Sam after all. Quinn can’t bear it, can’t bear the thought that Rachel thinks that she means so little to her. So she decides to show her just how much she does mean to her.

She, gently pulls Rachel towards her, and before she has a chance to second guess herself she kisses her. Rachel doesn’t stop her. She’s so drained by all of this. All she wants is Quinn. So why not forget about all the other stuff, just this once and give in. To what she wants, what she needs.

She’s not sure how long they’ve been kissing for, all she knows is that it’s emotional. Rachel has never felt so exhilarated in her whole life. Without really knowing how it happens, Quinn has Rachel on her back on her bed straddling her. Impressively without having broken their kiss once.

Rachel runs her hands up the blond girls side, and her thumbs caress the swell of her breasts. This elicits a moan from the taller girl, but kiss never breaks. In fact it seems to invigorate Quinn. A leg slips between Rachel’s, this is all very similar to the other day on the couch downstairs, but this time Rachel has no urge to stop.

Emboldened by Quinn’s move and extremely turned on by the pressure between her legs, she moves her hands again, this time she cups Quinns breasts. This drives the cheerleader wild. She moans again, but for the first time breaks the kiss, leans back on her heels and pulls her shirt off, leaving her topless apart from her bra. She dives back into the kiss. Rachel is startled, but goes with it. She moves her hands back to Quinn’s breasts, this time she’s met with lace, and she can feel the other girls nipples through the material. 

Rachel growls, actually growls when she palms Quinn’s breasts, and it sends a jolt straight through the cheerleader, she needs more skin. She needs to touch Rachel the way she’s touching her. She moves her hands to the hem of Rachel’s t-shirt.

Rachel breaks the kiss. She had showered and changed into her comfy clothes when she got home from school, thanks to her earlier slushying. So there’s a slight issue with Quinn taking off her top. “I don’t have anything on underneath.”

Rachel actually clenches at how dark Quinn’s eyes turn at her words. “Do you want me to stop?”

Rachel really, really doesn’t. She shakes her head, no. Quinn licks her lips and slowly pulls the t-shirt up. Rachel leans forward slightly with Quinn still straddling her to allow her to get the shirt off. Once it’s off she throws the shirt to the floor and takes in the sight before her. Rachel thought she’d feel more self conscious being topless in front of someone for the first time, but the way Quinn is looking at her makes her feel anything but.

Quinn rakes her eyes over the newly exposed flesh. “You are so beautiful Rach.”

Then lips are back on her, Rachel settles back down into the pillows and Quinn wastes no time in moving her hands up to caress Rachel’s breasts. Fuck this feels so good. Rachel gasps into her mouth. Quinn plays around to see what Rachel reacts to, she palms over her nipples, which are rock hard. She leaves a trail of goosebumps in her wake. The urge to taste Rachel’s skin is too much. So Quinn breaks the kiss and dips her head down to Rachels breasts. She’s kisses them all over, and eventually sucks a nipple into her mouth. Rachel moans. Loudly. Loud enough to make Quinn stop what she’s doing. “Rachel, not so loud. Your Dad’s.”

Rachel chuckles slightly. “The door locked when you closed it and the room's soundproof.”

“Really?”

“Huh uh.” Rachel is slightly frustrated that Quinn has stopped what she was doing, so she’s happy when the girl seems to accept her answer and dives straight back in. Between what Quinn’s mouth is currently doing to her nipples, and what her thigh is currently doing between her legs, Rachel feels like she’s going to combust.

She reaches up to the clasp of Quinn’s bra. Quinn lifts her head. Rachel pauses. “Is this okay?”

Quinn nods. Rachel releases the clasp and Quinn shimmies out of the bra and it follows Rachel’s t-shirt into the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Rachel can’t speak, she pulls Quinn back into a searing kiss. She loses it when Quinn’s nipples rub against her own. Rachel flips them over, so she’s straddling Quinn now.

Quinn is grossly turned on by the show of power, and she all but loses her mind when Rachel starts to caress her breasts before replacing her hands with her tongue. 

Quinn has to regain some control here, so she pulls Rachel’s face back up to her own so she can kiss her again. As soon as their lips are reattached, Quinn flips them back over. 

Things are getting really heated, and when Quinn’s hand moves towards the waistband of her sweats, rather than stop her, which she thought she definitely would, Rachel finds that she wants Quinn to touch her. She needs the emotional release, maybe once she gets it out of her system she’ll be able to get over it?

She grabs Quinn’s hand before she takes the final step. “Urm.” She catches her breath, panting from what they’ve being doing so far. “My underwear situation down there is the same as it was up here.”

It takes Quinn a few seconds through the haze to get what Rachel’s saying; that she’s not wearing any underwear. It makes her head spin. She can barely think straight, so she dumbly repeats what she said previously. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God Quinn, no I don’t. If you’re sure you want this?”

Quinn doesn’t just want this she needs it. She needs to try and convey to Rachel how she feels about her. She rolls back onto her heels again and peels the sweat pants down Rachel’s legs and tosses them aside. 

This time she stays back on her heels and Rachel holds her breath, waiting for Quinns assessment. Bizarrely all Quinn can think about is; damn, Santana was right, Rachel has an amazing body. “Fuck Rachel. You are incredible.”

Rachel sucks in the air she’s never been so affected by anyone. Feeling a little more confident and wanting to get things moving, Quinn pops the button on her own jeans. She wiggles out of them, pulling down her own underwear too. It’s only fair right, Rachel is completely naked right now, she should be too.

“Quinn, you’re an actual Goddess.”

Quinn smiles and rolls her eyes, but it doesn’t take long for a serious air to drop again. They’re really about to do this. Quinn crawls back over Rachel, and joins their lips again. It starts off sweet, but grows desperate, frantic quite quickly. Quinn’s leg drops between Rachel’s again, and this time, without the barrier of clothes, they slide against each other. 

They both gasp at just how wet the other girl is, and how effortlessly they slide against each other. Quinn find herself grinding down against Rachel’s core, and in turn Rachel finds herself thrusting up to meet Quinn every time. They move around slightly until they find the right spot, they fit together so well. Every time they hit now it's like a pleasure is building up, ready for a crescendo. 

Quinn has to pull her lips away from the kiss, but she doesn’t move away from Rachel’s mouth. She’s basically panting into her mouth now. It's the most erotic thing that Rachel has ever experienced. Quinn pounding down into her, with her thrusting up to meet her every time. The wetness she can feel dripping down her legs, not knowing if it's her or Quinn, most likely a mixture of both, and Quinn mouth open, looking incredibly beautiful, eyes closed in concentration.

Rachel is so close, she not 100% what too, but it feels a lot like falling over the edge. She sits up slightly as she grabs on Quinn’s hips and pulls her harder against her. She’s whimpering now, and Quinn is biting her lips so hard she looks like she might draw blood.

Rachel continues to pull the petit blond against her, the movements get more frantic, and a little more sloppy as they both start to completely lose control. “Fuck Quinn I’m so close.”

Quinn lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a howl and groan, but she doubles her pace, furiously pounding into the girl below her. 

“Quinn, oh, fuck.” There’s something about Rachel swearing, that she’s the cause of the profanity that hits her right between the legs.

“I’m going to come, are you close? I want you to…” she moans again as Quinn hits her again at just the right angle. “… for us both together.”

Quinn doesn’t stop what she’s doing, she wants to make Rachel come so bad,. The younger girl is still grabbing at her hips, Quinn has never felt closer to anyone. “Fuck baby, yes. I’m so close too.”

Rachel’s eyes roll back into her head at Quinn calling her baby. Her hands move from the cheerleader hips up to her back, pulling her as close as possible. Quinn knows she’s really close. “Let go baby.” She whispers into her ear, and then bites at Rachel’s ear lobe. 

Thats the last push, Rachel digs her nails into Quinn’s back, and cries out in pleasure. It really is a good job this room is sound proofed. That’s all it takes for Quinn to follow her over the edge. She a little more restrained. She bites down on Rachel’s collar bone to stop herself from crying out.

They stay wrapped together like that for a few mins trying to catch their breath. Then Rachel drops down to lie back on the bed. Quinn stays hovering above her. Rachel is flushed, her hair is mussed her lips are swollen. She rakes her eyes down her body, the flush goes the whole way. She stops her gaze when she gets below her waist line. Fuck, she can see the remnants of the diva's orgasm, and just how turned on she is right now. Both of their thighs are dripping with the evidence of what they’ve just done. 

All of a sudden it’s too much and not quite enough all at the same time for Quinn. She thought she’d be more scared about sex, she was with Puck. God she didn’t even take her clothes off for him, and here she is with Rachel, barely five seconds into this non-relationship. Completely naked, legs tangled together, and Quinn wants more. She wants to make Rachel come again. She wants to be inside of her when that happens.

So she swoops down and captures her lips again. Rachel responds instantly. Quinn works her hands down Rachel’s side and they hover at her hips, scratching and teasing. Unbelievably, Rachel is already squirming beneath her. Quinn breaks the kiss. “Please, can I touch you?”

Rachel just nods, fuck she needs this so badly. She pulls Quinn back into a kiss. The cheerleader moves her hand down further. She slides through Rachel’s wetness, causing the brunette to break the kiss and bite her bottom lip. Quinn studies her face as she moves her fingers. She holding her weight on her left elbow, while she teases Rachel with her right hand. She starts by circling her clit then starts to apply pressure to the bundle. Rachel’s head falls back, mouth open, panting. Her body is writhing around on the bed. Quinn is mesmerised. She quickens her pace. Cue more movement from the brunette, who grasps at the top sheet on her bed. Her heels dig down into the mattress, the tendons in her neck are strained. It's the best thing Quinn has ever seen.

She can tell the brunette is close again. Quinn doesn’t stop what she’s doing but she leans down to whisper into Rachels ear. “Slow down Rach, I want to be inside of you when you come this time.”

Rachel’s mind floats away. Her nails dig into Quinn’s back again, and scratch down. There’s no way she’s going to last long enough for Quinn to do that. It takes all she has to gasp out her next words. “Well…ah fuck… Quinn. God. Yes…” she hisses but regains a bit of composure. “…you’re going to have to make me come again for that, because I’m far too close…ah fuck.”

And just like that she’s coming again. Quinn feels bravado that she’s make the girl come twice, and apparently she’s ready to let her try to do it again. 

Rachel is really sucking the air in now, trying to get her breathing under control. Quinn can’t take her eyes off of her. She looks down at her own hand which is still firmly embedded in Rachel’s folds. She licks her lips. She wonders if Rachel can take it. Right now. God she wants nothing more than to slide her hand down and penetrate Rachel.

The thrill she feels in the knowledge that she would be the first person to ever be inside of her is overwhelming. She moves her hand slowly down.

Rachel know’s what she’s doing, she protests extremely weakly, not sure she can take any further stimulation in her sensitive state. But as soon as Quinn gently slides a finger inside of her any form of protest is forgotten. Her body responds immediately. She has never wanted anyone this much before. She finds herself almost automatically lifting her hips to meet the finger, as a result, without even doing much, Quinn’s finger is buried in the brunette as far as it will go.

There was no resistance whatsoever given how wet Rachel is. Quinn isn’t sure what she was expecting it to feel like. But whatever it was, the physical act is so much better. She slowly pulls her finger back, before plunging back down into the girl, once again Rachel lifts her hips to meet the thrust. They find a rhythm quickly. Quinn is still hovering above her, watching her intently. She doubts she’ll ever tire of this sight.

Rachel needs more. What Quinn is doing feels great, but she needs to be filled. “I need more. More fingers.”

Quinn licks her lips again, she actually moves her gaze from Rachel’s face down to her hand, and she slips another finger inside of the girl. The sight of her hand disappearing in and out of the girl, and Rachel meeting her with every thrust is almost enough to make her come again. Rachel still need’s more. “Another one.”

This pulls Quinn out of head, away from the sight of her hand fucking Rachel back up to the brunettes face. “I don’t want to hurt you Rach.”

Rachel grabs onto her forearms. “ You won’t, I promise, I’ll tell you if you do. Please baby.”

The desperation in Rachel’s voice topped off by her calling Quinn baby ignites a further passion in the cheerleader. She adds another finger, and slowly enters the girl again. She surprised to find that not only does she fit with no issues, but it’s almost as if Rachel is sucking her in.

She really doesn’t want to hurt the other girl so she slows her pace down a lot. This has Rachel mewling. It’s not enough, she throws her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulls herself up so she practically straddling the blond as well as her fingers. “Quinn I need you to go faster. I need it harder.”

Quinn’s mouth goes completely dry. But she’s never been one to back down from a challenge, so she moves them slightly so she’s sitting against the wall on the bed, and Rachel is sitting in her lap now, actually straddling her. It gives her great access to the girls boobs, so she latches her mouth around a very erect nipple. She places her left hand on the base of Rachel’s back to keep her in place. Then thrusts into Rachel with her right hand. 

Rachel screams. Pure pleasure. “Fuck, yes. Quinn. It feels so good.”

Due to their switch in position Quinn is thrusting up, and Rachel is grinding down. The brunette is basically riding her fingers. It’s the hottest thing ever. With every thrust Quinn makes sure her thumb scrapes over Rachel’s clit, and it's not long before the brunette is completely falling apart in her lap.

Rachel eventually collapses forward her head falls into the nook of Quinn’s neck while she frantically tries to regain some composure. Quinn just holds her and waits. It’s at least five minutes later when Rachel lifts her head with a confident smile. “Your turn.”

XXXXXXXXXX 

It’s what feels like hours later. Both of them fully satisfied and exhausted. Quinn is laid on Rachel’s bed with the shorter girl tucked into her side, head resting on Quinn’s shoulder, legs tangled. There’s silence but it’s been comfortable. Each girl lost in their own thoughts.

Quinn can’t believe she’s denied herself this for so long. How can anyone think this is wrong, the way she feels about Rachel, the way Rachel makes her feel. She can’t give this up.

Rachel on the other hand can’t quite believe that she just had sex with Quinn. There goes her plan to wait until she was twenty five. She’s given the girl her virginity with hardly an iota of resistance. While they’re not even in a relationship. While Quinn is still in a relationship with Sam. All of a sudden she feels sick. She slides her arm out from underneath Quinn, and hastily gets out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown from where it’s hanging on her en suite door.

Quinn braces herself, she actually felt the mood change in her lover. “Rach?”

Rachel doesn’t make eye contact. “You should probably go. It’s getting late and I need to shower.”

It cold. A lot colder than Quinn was expecting given what they just shared. She sits up in the bed and pulls the covers up under her chin. Feeling a lot more self-conscious about her nakedness that she was a few moments ago. 

“Rachel, please don’t do this.”

“Do what Quinn?”

“Shut me out again. After what we just shared.”

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, she finally looks Quinn in the eyes again and falters slightly when she sees how wet they are with unshed tears. She swallows down the emotion she feels. She can’t keep letting Quinn do this to her. “What we just shared was a mistake.”

Quinn hates this, she jumps out of bed and starts throwing her clothes on so she can get close to Rachel and try and talk some sense into her. “That was not a mistake?”

“No? Well nothing’s actually changed has it? Unless you broke up with Sam between our talk this morning and arriving at my house this afternoon.”

Quinn grits her teeth, trying to keep her anger at bay. “I think you know that I didn’t.”

“Then what we did was a huge mistake.”

“Rachel that’s really not fair, you knew Sam and I were still together before, and it didn’t stop you?”

“Didn’t stop me from fucking you.” Quinn flinches at the harshness of her words.

“Don't say it like that Rach.”

Rachel laughs, but there’s no humour behind it. “What would you call it Quinn. Making love?” She’s teasing the cheerleader now.

“You fucked me Quinn. Behind your boyfriends back. Because you’re too scared to actually be with me. Now you have to deal with that, and so do I.”

Rachel takes a deep breath “Now I’m going to go in there.” She gestures towards her ensuite bathroom. “I would like it very much if you weren’t still here when I get out.”

With that she disappears into the bathroom. Quinn quickly throws on the rest of her clothes. She needs to fix this. She needs Rachel. First and foremost though, she needs to sneak out of Rachel’s house and into her own without bumping into either of Rachel’s fathers or her mother, because she is absolutely certain that she reeks of sex.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the third chapter I've posted tonight, there's still a few written but I doubt I'll have time to post again today.
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn makes and admission to Sam....

I own nothing.

Quinn had been able to successfully sneak to her own shower without being caught. She’d messaged Rachel as soon as she was settled in her pyjamas, unsurprisingly she had received no response. So she texted Sam instead. That was last night, she’s now sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for him to arrive. She feels sick.

She feels even worse when he pushes into the coffee house and smiles at her. She tries her best to smile back, but she knows it's more of a grimace. He doesn’t seem to notice, he gives her a little wave and points to the counter. He makes a drinking motion, to see if she wants anything, she just holds up her own coffee to confirm that she doesn’t.

She’s picked a table right in the back, away from any other patrons, the last thing she needs is anyone overhearing this conversation. She still can’t quite believe she’s actually going through with it. But, she knows she needs to after last night with Rachel.

Sam arrives at the table with his drink, he swoops down and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. It feels foreign and wrong. He drops down into the seat opposite her. “Mi lady.”

She smiles, genuinely this time. Rachel was right, Sam is such a sweet boy, and right now in this moment, she can’t believe she ever contemplated having a relationship with Rachel behind his back, she can’t believe she slept with Rachel behind his back last night. She feels awful.

It must show in her face, because Sam gets nervous straight away. “Wow Quinn, I thought you just wanted to hang out, but it seems like you’ve got something to tell me. The look on your face suggests it isn’t good?”

Sam really isn’t as dumb as people make him out to be. She swallows hard. How on earth is she going to begin to explain all of this.

While she’s trying to formulate a sentence, Sam beats her to it. “There’s someone else right?”

Her head whips up and she pins him with an incredulous look. Sam laughs. “Come on Quinn, give me some credit.”

“You know?”

“So it is true then?” Quinn doesn’t know what to say, so Sam explains his thinking. “You’ve been distant. I mean you were never really that into me, y’know the physical stuff to start with anyway.” He shrugs. “ But the last week especially you’ve been somewhere else.”

Quinn nods, has she really been that obvious? Sam continues. “With someone else?”

She nods. “Yes.” He frowns. “Sam, I’m so sorry. But it really is much more complicated than that.”

His brow furrows in confusion. “It’s not my dad is it?” He smirks.

Quinn wishes should could enjoy his joke. She’s more than grateful that he’s apparently taking this so well. But she doubt’s he’ll be so forgiving when he finds out the actual truth. Her failure to laugh at his joke, or to speak at all really has him worried. “Jesus Quinn, it’s not my dad is it?”

This pulls her from her reverie. “Not even close.”

She sighs. “Sam, I need you to promise me that what I tell you won’t leave this room?”

“Quinn, I don’t really think you’re in any position…”

“Promise me.” It's fierce.

Sam just nods thoroughly chastised. 

The nervousness starts to claw around in her stomach again. Still not really sure how to get the words out. Sam reaches over the table and grabs her hand, genuinely worried. “Quinn, whatever it is, I promise you, it can’t be as bad as you’re thinking.”

Oh really. “It’s Rachel.”

If the situation wasn’t so dire, she’d laugh out loud at the look on Sam’s face right now. “Rachel?”

It’s almost like he’s testing the word out, he doesn’t appear to have taken it on board. “Rachel. Rachel who?”

Quinn’s heart is beating way too fast. “Rachel Berry.”

“Rachel Berry.”

“Sam. Can you please just stop repeating everything I say?”

“You’ve been seeing Rachel Berry behind my back?” He is so confused. “But you hate Rachel Berry?”

Quinn shrugs. “I guess it’s true what they say about it being a fine line between love and hate.”

His eyes nearly pop out of his head. “You love her?”

Quinn nods, and Sam just falls back into his chair, blowing out his cheeks. “Wow.”

Quinn starts to think out loud. “And ‘seeing her’ is a stretch.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not like I’ve been sneaking around with her or anything. We’ve kissed like twice.” She gulps hard, she’s already decided she’s going to be completely honest with Sam. It’s the least he deserves. “I’m really sorry Sam, but we slept together last night.”

Sam’s face goes through a myriad of emotions, first there’s a brief hint of hurt, which is quickly replaced by arousal. Quinn rolls her eyes. So predictable. “I must say you seem to be taking this incredibly well.”

Now it’s his turn to shrug. He composes himself and removes all images of Quinn and Rachel in bed together from his mind. “We haven’t been together that long Quinn, and like I said I kind of knew this was coming. I mean don’t get me wrong it’s sucks that you’ve cheated on me. But it’s whatever.”

He clearly has something else he wants to add, but appears to be struggling with how the phrase it. “So does this mean you’re like, gay?”

Quinn quickly glances around the Lima Bean to make sure no one heard the ‘G’ word. Sam immediately sympathises with his ex-girlfriend, he knows how hard it must have been for her to admit her sexuality, given their shared religion. Particularly given her parents rather archaic interpretation of the scripture.

Inexplicably Quinn feels tears starting to sting her eyeballs. Sam reaches over and grabs her hand again. “Jeeze. I’m sorry Quinn. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No. You didn’t.” She takes a deep breath to compose herself. She smiles. “I am.” 

It’s not lost on Sam that she doesn’t actually say the word out loud. Before he has a chance to launch into an impassioned speech about how there’s nothing wrong with being gay, she speaks again.

“But that being said, I can’t actually imagine wanting another woman as much as I want Rachel.” It floors Sam, but once again, Quinn continues to speak.

“But, I’m just so scared of my parents finding out. I feel like I just need to make it through college when I’m not depending on them for anything, you know? Then I can shout it from the rooftops.” She laughs sadly. “I was so intent on keeping this from them, that I was willing to string you along as my boyfriend and have Rachel behind your back. I mean what kind of person does that make me?”

Sam squeezes her hand. “A scared one.”

She’s hit with a further blast of emotion, how could she ever have been willing to do that to this wonderful human being.

Sam clears his throat. “How come that plan got thrown out.” She pins him with a confused stare. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad it did.”

She shrugs and smiles again. “Rachel. She was adamant that nothing was happening behind your back. In fact she kind of ended things between us before they really began for exactly that reason.” 

A sadness overtakes her features. Sam is really confused now. “If she ended things, how did last night happen?”

Quinn runs a hand through her hair nervously. “She ended things in the morning, then she had an altercation with Finn, then she got a slushy in the face. After all that I went to her place, to make sure she was alright, and one thing lead to another.”

She sighs. “But it wasn’t how it was supposed to be you know. She was so emotional. She just wanted to feel something, and I just wanted her so much I went along with it. She told me in no uncertain terms to leave her house afterwards.”

Sam feels for her. “Wait, so if she kicked you out I assume you’re not together?”

Quinn laughs. “God, no. Not even close.”

She takes pity on him. “She won’t entertain the idea of ‘us’ if I’m still with you. Yesterday morning I thought keeping up appearances was the most important thing. By last night, I knew that she was. I have to make this right.”

Sam beams at her. “Wow, Quinn. I’m so happy for you.”

“Well I need to get her to listen first. Not exactly an easy feat with Rachel Berry.”

Sam laughs again. “Yeah. Good luck with that.” He has an idea. “Listen Quinn, I don’t know if this is something you’d be interested in. But, what if we broke up privately, but not publicly?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. We wouldn’t be together anymore, and you’d be free to be with Rachel. But we don’t announce it. We can still hang out at school, and everything.”

“So you’d be my beard?”

“Yes. That’s the word I was looking for.”

“Are you serious? I mean, what’s in it for you?”

“Other than getting to help out a good friend?”

“Yes. Other than that.”

He sighs, busted. “Look Quinn, it doesn’t exactly hurt my reputation at school to be dating the head cheerleader.”

She weighs up the options in her head, this could be perfect. “Let me speak to Rachel and see what she thinks.”

He nods and goes back to nursing his coffee. “So when is the big show down with Miss Berry?”

Quinn gulps at the thought. “Well so far she’s ignoring all of my messages and calls, so I figure I’m just going to have to bite the bullet and go to her place tomorrow if it’s still radio silence by then.”

Sam nods. “Let me know how you get on.”

They relax into a great friends date. Quinn feels a hell of a lot better about her situation by the end of it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had as anticipated ignored all of Quinn’s calls and and text messages. So the cheerleader has found herself at Rachel’s front door again, charming her way past Leroy again on a quiet Sunday afternoon. She braces herself much like she had done on Friday night as she knocks on Rachel’s bedroom door.

“Come in.” Rachel sounds confused as she speaks, clearly not 100% sure who’s knocking on her bedroom door at 2.05pm on a Sunday. 

Quinn takes one last deep breath and pushes the door open. Rachel looks up from her laptop as she enters. She doesn’t look overly surprised to see that’s it’s Quinn who has entered her bedroom. She briefly makes eye contact before looking back down at her screen.

Clearly she has no intention of making this easy on Quinn. “What are you doing here Quinn?”

Quinn’s not sure why, but she isn’t prepared for Rachel being this hostile. When the blonde doesn't answer straight away, Rachel jumps in again. “I won’t have sex with you again.”

Well that was like a kick to the stomach. She sits on the edge of Rachel’s bed as far away from the other girl as possible. Looking at the floor the whole time. “That’s not why I’m here.”

Rachel watches her curiously. “Then why are you here? I thought I’d made myself perfectly clear.”

Quinn smirks to herself. “Oh you have. Crystal.”

Rachel sighs. Exasperated. “So, I ask again. Just what are you doing here?”

Quinn makes eye contact this time. “I have some news.”

Rachel stops what she’s doing and puts her laptop to one side. Intrigued enough to hear the girl out. “Proceed.”

Quinn takes a breath. She decides to see if she can leave Rachel at a loss for words. Let’s face it, it would be a huge accomplishment. Even if Rachel blows her out completely she’ll at least have achieved something today. 

She holds up her hand and starts to count off each finger as she speaks. “Well, let’s see. I broke up with Sam. I told him that I’m gay. And I told him that we slept together.”

It seems she’s managed it. Not only does Rachel not say anything but she looks like she’s having some sort of aneurysm. Quinn can’t help the smile plays on her lips at the sight. 

“What?” Rachel leans forwards slightly towards Quinn. “Quinn. What?”

Quinn actually laughs out loud this time. “Which part of what I said was unclear Berry?”

Rachel is still looking at her like she’s grown a second head. “You broke up with Sam?”

Quinn nods. “Yes.”

“You told him you’re gay?”

Another nod. “I did.”

“You told him we slept together?”

A final nod. “Yes.”

Rachel appears to mull it over in her head. “Why?”

Quinn sighs and turns towards Rachel. “Because you were right Rach. It wasn't fair for me to ask of you what I did. It wasn’t fair for me to want to do that behind Sam’s back. I thought the most important thing was keeping my pristine image, but after Friday night. God Rachel, you’re the most important thing.”

Rachel is smiling. An honest to god smile. Quinn can’t help but return it. “Really?” Rachel’s word is tinged with emotion. A lone happy tear spills over and rolls down her face. 

Quinn reaches over and wipes it from her cheek. “Really.” The cheerleader is surprised when she feels a matching tear rolling down her own cheek.

Rachel leans forward and kisses her, and Quinn’s heart soars, and the tears really start falling. It’s not passionate or vigorous. Rachel merely rests her lips on the other girls. Because she can. Both of them silently crying. Happy tears. Tears of relief. 

Rachel is obviously happy, but Quinn’s needs to make sure that they’re both on the same page. The last thing she wants to do is get Rachel’s hopes up, and hurt her again. So she pulls back slowly and wipes her eyes.

“Rach, everything else still stands.”

The other girl looks slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t risk this getting back to my parents. We can’t be public.”

Rachel smiles. “Quinn, I know that. I don’t care about that. As long as I have you, to myself.”

“You do.” Quinn doesn’t know how to broach Sam’s offer to be her beard. It must show on her face and obviously Rachel isn’t one to hold back.

“What is that look on your face all about?”

Quinn winces slightly, really not sure how the diminutive brunette is going to take this. “Look, when I spoke to Sam yesterday he suggested something. And you can totally say no...”

Rachel sits back on her legs. “What did he suggest?”

“He said that although we’ve broken up, we could potentially stay together publicly. You know, to help with my cover.”

Rachel isn’t sure how she feels about this. “So he’d be your beard?”

She shrugs. “I guess.”

“How do you feel about it?” Rachel wants to get a gauge.

“It’s just an extra layer of security for me. I need to get through school and then college. Once I don’t need my parents anymore, I can shout it from the rooftops about me and you.”

Rachel completely forgets about Sam the beard for now. “You think about that?”

Quinn is confused. “What do you mean?”

“About me and you being together when you finish college?”

Quinn smiles at the thought. “I hope so.”

Rachel sinks into Quinn’s side, and the cheerleader instantly puts an arm around her pulling closer. She rests her head on Quinn’s shoulder and thinks it’s over. What’s a year or so of sacrifice at high school to potentially have a lifetime of happiness with Quinn. If Sam makes Quinn feel more secure and he’s willing to do it. What’s the harm really?

“What would it entail?”

They had been in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, so when Rachel speaks it takes her by surprise. “What would what entail?”

“You and Sam? I assume it would just be for school. Would you have to kiss him?” Rachel grimaces as she speaks, making Quinn chuckle.

“It would absolutely just be at school, and I wouldn't kiss him. I’m not big on PDA anyway, so that won’t be such a stretch.”

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this Quinn.”

Quinn looks down. “I have. I suppose I think it makes sense. But Rach if you’re not comfortable with it. It doesn’t happen. I promise.”

Rachel nods. “What’s in it for Sam? How can I be sure he isn’t just biding his time to try and get you back.”

“Rachel.” Quinn exclaims. “I told him I’m gay! He knows what that means. He just wants to maintain his popularity. Being seen to be dating the head cheerleader does that apparently.”

Rachel snuggles back in. “I suppose I can deal with it, as long as there’s definitely no kissing. I guess it will be nice to have at least one person knowing about us.”

Quinn laughs again. “Well Santana knows too.”

Rachel’s head whips up. “What?”

“She was in the choir room on Friday morning. She heard and saw everything.”

“Oh Quinn. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, relax. Santana has our back. She won’t say anything.”

“Is that why she was so nice to me on Friday?”

Quinn nods. She has another thought. “You know I don’t expect you to keep this from your friends, it would be pretty hypocritical of me given I’ve told Sam and confirmed it for Santana. As long as you can trust whoever to keep it quiet.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. It’s only my parents that I need to stay in the dark. Obviously I don’t want it all around school, cos it would get back to my mom in a millisecond.”

“Quinn. Are you my girlfriend?”

Quinn’s throat goes dry, of course it’s what she wants. But she never dreamed Rachel would be willing so quickly. “I want to be.”

Rachel just nods, and offers no further comment. Meaning Quinn isn’t actually sure if they are girlfriends or not. Rachel is following her own train of thought. “Would it be okay if I speak to Sam about this tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“I just want to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

“Rach it’s fine honestly.”

“I can apologise to him too.”

“For what?”

“Quinn, we slept together while he was still your boyfriend.”

“I really don’t think he’s expecting you to apologise for that...”

Rachel tuts. “Quinn, of course I have to apologise. While we’re on the subject of sex.”

Quinn tenses, but lets the diva speak. “I know that ship has sailed for us. But what happened on Friday, whilst very enjoyable. Wasn’t done for the right reasons.”

Sex talk has always made Quinn uncomfortable. She grabs Rachel’s hand. “I get it Rach, let’s take sex off the table until we’re ready.”

Rachel looks her directly in the eyes. “Until I can trust you Quinn.”

That stung. But Quinn can take it. Challenge accepted. “I know I’ve got a lot to prove Rachel.”

The brunette doesn’t disagree. She nods. “Right, well now all that’s sorted, how do you feel about a nap?”

Quinn smiles. “That sounds delightful. I don’t think I’ve slept properly since I first kissed you.”

Rachel laughs and pulls them both down into her bed. “Me neither.”

Quinn envelopes the smaller girl into the ‘little spoon’ position. They both relax instantly. Sure for the first time that this is exactly where they should be. It’s not long before they fall into a deep, satisfying sleep. Holding onto each other as if their lives depend on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and taking the time to review!
> 
> I do love the reviews so feel free to keep them coming. I have two more chapters left that are already written.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter - Eden_Ashley_Chr


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at school, and Quinn tries to get on the good side of Rachel's dads!

I own nothing.

Their nap on Sunday afternoon had ended somewhat embarrassingly when Rachel’s Daddy, Leroy had woken them up asking if Quinn was staying for dinner given it was almost six. They were so wrapped up in each other when he woke them Rachel had a hard time convincing him that there was nothing going on.

With an adorable red hew on her cheeks Quinn had politely declined the invitation, and Rachel had spent the best part of dinner trying to persuade her Daddy that they had started their nap at opposite ends of the bed, and they must be cuddlers in their sleep. Leroy wasn’t convinced, but he let it drop eventually. Rachel’s just glad her Dad was working late, there’s no way he would have dropped it as easily.

That was yesterday, now Rachel finds herself back a school. First thing on Monday morning. Last week was a funny old week, she hopes this week isn’t anywhere near as emotionally draining. Although she's already on edge. She and Quinn obviously left things on good terms yesterday, very good terms in fact. She’s still not really sure what that means for their public relationship at school. She knows the true nature of their relationship won’t be public, but does that mean that they’ll go back to barely being acquaintances? With Quinn looking at her with the usual derision that she has done at school prior to the recent change in their relationship? 

Then there’s the subject of Sam. She needs to speak to him and she can’t imagine it’s going to be a very pleasant conversation. But she resolutely knows it has to happen. She hates that she still has a niggling doubt, a thought that Quinn might not have been 100% honest with her yesterday, and it all might be part of an elaborate plan to get her on board with seeing Quinn privately behind Sam’s back. She needs to extinguish this doubt.

Happily Kurt is the first person that she bumps into at school, as is usually the case since their tentative friendship started. She’s glad she can put all of the other stuff to one side. He’s wearing a brilliant smile as he approaches. He’s straight into her personal space, his hand on her forehead checking for a temperature. She rolls her eyes as he starts to speak.

“Well, I assumed you must have been struck down with the plague given I heard you skipped out on last period on Friday. I almost fainted with shock when you weren’t in Glee.”

“Hilarious Kurt. I wasn’t feeling great, I just couldn’t face it.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, it’s not like Rachel to be so defeated. “It didn’t have anything to do with Finn did it? He’s been skulking around the house like a bear with a sore head all weekend.”

Rachel sighs, with everything that’s been going on with Quinn, she’d completely forgotten about her altercation with Finn. Another awkward conversation to add to today’s list. “He wanted to get back together.”

Kurt’s shock shows on his face. “And you didn’t?”

She shakes her head, no. “He didn’t take it too well.” 

She rolls up her sleeve to show Kurt his handiwork. His jaw literally drops, combined with a sharp intake of breath. “Rachel. That is not okay.”

“I know. Im going to speak to him about it today.”

“Awkward.”

“Yeah. I am not relishing the prospect.”

Kurt smiles at her sympathetically. “Are you at least feeling better now? After Friday I mean?”

She smiles as she remembers her rollercoaster of a weekend. She links arms with Kurt as they head towards home room. “Let’s just say, my weekend got exponentially better after I left school.”

“Well colour me intrigued.”

She doesn’t tell him about Quinn, she wants to wait until she knows exactly where she stands with the cheerleader before she goes blabbing. She and Kurt just happily chat until the bell sounds.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Out of the three people that she needs to see today, it’s Sam that Rachel bumps into first. She spies him in the hall, talking to some nondescript jock. She sees them spud hands clearly saying goodbye, she decides to grab the opportunity. She scuttles down the hall. “Sam. Sam.”

Sam hears his name, he knows exactly who’s calling him, he’s been expecting it really. He turns to face the girl who’s stolen his girlfriend away. He should feel more animosity, but he doesn't. “Hey Rach. Hows it going?”

It takes the diva by surprise. She really wasn’t expecting Sam to greet her in a normal fashion. Her brain can’t help but drift back to that place. Maybe Quinn really hasn’t broken up with him? Maybe she is playing games? Only one way to find out.

“Okay. Can we talk?” Her eyes plead. “In private.”

Sam purses his lips and nods yes. Rachel looks past him and spies an empty classroom, she grabs his wrist and pulls him through the door, closing it behind them. They both just stare at each other. Neither appears to be willing to break the deadlock.

Sam sighs eventually. “This is obviously about Quinn?”

That settles Rachel. Maybe they are on the same page. She nods to confirm. 

Sam isn’t really sure why Rachel wants to speak to him about his ex-girlfriend, unless she wants to rub it in. But surely even Rachel can’t be that self-absorbed he’s certainly never known her to be cruel. It appears he’s about to find out, she tentatively starts to speak.

“I just wanted to apologise Sam. You didn’t deserve anything we did to you.” She hopes her wording is generic enough to explain her way out of if Quinn hasn’t actually told him. She has no idea why she wants to protect Quinn in that particular circumstance. But here we are.

Sam sighs and his shoulders drop slightly. “Rach, like I told Quinn, you’ve got nothing to apologise for. Yeah it sucks that she cheated on me, but I get why she did it.”

Rachel visibly deflates. Quinn was telling the truth, she has told him everything. Sam doesn’t appear to have noticed her relief, he continues speaking.

“I’ve never seen her as scared as she was on Saturday when she told me. She really thinks her life would be over if her parents found out.”

Rachel nods, her heart breaking for Quinn. For having to deal with her parents of course, but she hates that she didn’t trust Quinn. She’s starting to realise just how big a risk the cheerleader is taking to be with her. Back to Sam. “Thats why you offered to be her fake boyfriend?”

“Well yeah. I don’t see the harm in it really. Obviously I’m aware of her situation, her relationship with you. She gets to keep her secret and I get to keep my popularity.”

“And that’s all you want out of this?”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “That and helping out someone I consider a good friend. Who I know is scared out of her wits right now thanks to her ignorant family.”

Rachel nods and swallows the emotion she feels. “Sam, I know you said it doesn’t matter, but I really am sorry that we did anything behind your back.”

Sam smiles. It takes her aback slightly. “Don’t sweat it. According to Quinn, you were the one that had my back in all of that anyway. So we’re cool.”

Rachel smiles, she isn’t sure why she feels so emotional about this. Sam must notice as he slides an arm around her. “How are you doing?”

She looks at him incredulously. He chuckles. “Come on Rach, I hear its been an emotional few days for you?”

She can’t help but smile back. “You could say that. I’m just happy it seems to working out favourably.”

He nods. “So is Quinn bearding up? I haven’t actually heard from her since we spoke about it on Saturday?”

“I believe so. I gave my blessing yesterday. I haven’t seen her today either.”

“I heard Sue was having some sort of Cheerio induced meltdown earlier, so she’s probably caught up with all of that.”

It settles Rachel again. She thought Quinn might have been avoiding her. She needs to start placing more faith in her. Sam notices her relief this time. He questions it. “Whats going on with you two anyway? You’ve obviously spoken since I saw her last?”

Rachel steps out of his embrace and takes a seat at one of the desks, he stays leaning on the edge of the teachers desk facing the brunette. Silently urging her to speak.

Rachel sighs. “I don’t really know. Once she told me that she’d confessed everything to you, I was so relieved and she was so emotional, we just ended up having a nap.”

She shrugs and continues. “We didn’t actually talk about anything, other than her keeping you on as her fake boyfriend. I don’t know if she’s my girlfriend, I don’t know if I’m allowed to speak to her at school, whether I still have to be on alert for slushies from all angles. I just don’t know.”

When she looks up Sam is wearing his trademark lopsided smile. “Just talk to her Rach. I don’t think you have too much to worry about. Apart from fear, the other think that shone through on Saturday is just how much she cares about you.”

“Really?”

He nods. “Really. She wouldn’t be risking everything if she didn’t.”

The bell sounds. He stands up straight and offers his hand, Rachel takes it, and they silently leave the empty classroom to head to their next lesson. Rachel’s feeling a lot more secure than she was earlier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next up it’s Finn. She really isn’t looking forward to this. She taps him on the shoulder by his locker. She’s more than happy to have this discussion in the safety of the hallway with witnesses, she doesn’t want to give Finn the opportunity to man handle her again.

He turns. “What do you want Rachel?”

He’s clearly still mad at her for not wanting him back, but that isn’t what this is about, so she powers through. “I want an apology?”

He tuts. “As if Rachel. Apologise for what? If anything you should be saying sorry to me?”

Her anger flares slightly. “Why? Because I don’t want you back. Get over yourself Finn Hudson.”

He stares through her, clearly still very angry. He composes himself with a breath. “Go on then, I’ll bite. What exactly should I be apologising for?”

Rachel decides showing him will move things along a lot faster. She slowly lifts the sleeve on her top. His eyes fall to her arm as she does and they go wide when he sees the hand print.

Rachel wants to leave him in no doubt. “You did that when you grabbed my arm on Friday.”

He looks crestfallen immediately, Rachel can’t help but feel sorry for him. “Look. I know you wouldn’t have meant to hurt me…”

“Of course I didn’t mean it Rachel.” His eyes are watery. Rachel is genuinely worried he’s going to burst into tears.

“Maybe you don’t know your own strength. But Finn you can’t go around grabbing people like that. Especially not women.”

“I know Rach. Honestly, I know I need to work on my temper. I’m sorry I grabbed you so hard.”

She nods. “I accept your apology Finn. I hope you mean what you’re saying about getting help for your temper.”

“I will Rach, I promise. Maybe you could come over later and we could talk about it more?”

She sighs. “No, I don’t think so Finn.”

“You really don’t want me back?”

She shakes her head. “No.”

“But, why not? I thought you really loved me Rachel?”

“So did I.” She confirms sadly, knowing that it wasn’t love. That it doesn’t compare to how she feels about Quinn.

Finn’s stare bores through her and she can see the fury starting to burn in his eyes. “Meaning that you didn’t ever really love me?”

Rachel takes a step back in fear, which seems to pull Finn out of his anger. “Im not going to hurt you Rach.”

She nods again. “We’re teenagers Finn, I thought it was love, but it wasn’t. I was infatuated with you, with what being your girlfriend meant. None of that is really important. I’m sorry if you think I led you on.”

He shakes his head, clearly not rid of all of the anger. “Whatever. Im not interested in you anymore anyway.”

He slams his locker and strides away. That went about as well as expected. Rachel understands that its hard for teenage boys to deal with their emotions, but really she wishes he would mature in that respect. The quicker the better. At least it's over and done with.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's now lunchtime, and Rachel still hasn’t seen Quinn. It’s been quite a stressful day so far, and her anxiety over seeing Quinn has been building and building as a result of not actually seeing the girl. She’s aware of how inside her head she is right now, so she’s decided not to inflict herself her her peers for lunch.

Given she’s been at various levels of social outcast over the course of her tenure at McKinley High, she’s discovered a fair few places to have lunch by herself. She decides to treat herself to what she considers the most picturesque this afternoon. The bleachers on the old school stadium. No one comes out here. She thinks the La Crosse team sometime uses the pitch for training when theirs is flooded, which isn’t very often, but that’s probably why the bleachers haven’t been pulled down yet.

It’s right on the edge of the school campus, so the bleachers look out over the sports fields, of course. But then past that, there’s just sprawling farm land, no sign of civilisation for miles. It peaceful, and its exactly what she needs right now.

She grabs the sandwiches her Daddy made for her lunch, and unwraps the cellophane. She leans back onto the wooden bleachers and enjoys the view while taking the first bite out of her lunch. 

She surprised when she hears a voice. “Here you are.” It’s Quinn.

She turns to see the cheerleader, in full uniform. Rachel’s throat goes dry at the sight. Now she’s seen Quinn very distinctly out of her uniform, seeing her back in it for the first time since is really having an affect on her.

Quinn smiles smugly, Rachel’s face whilst hilarious is definitely conveying that she having less than pure thoughts about her right now. Quinn sits down next to her, Rachel is still just dumbly staring at her, her jaw slightly dropped.

Quinn nudges her with her shoulder. This seems to pull the diva out of her haziness. “Quinn. I wasn’t sure I was going to see you today.”

The blond sighs. “Sue’s being ridiculous about one of the other clubs trying to steal some cheerios funding or something, so she’s had me tied up with that all morning.”

Rachel nods. “I spoke to Sam.”

“Yeah? I haven’t seen him either. As soon as Sue released me, I came to find you.”

“How did you know I’d be here?”

Quinn looks out over the fields. “You know all these years, I thought my obsession with you was fuelled by hate. I got that wrong.” She chuckles. “But whatever the motivation, the obsession was strong. I know all of your lunch spots Rach. I knew I’d find you at one of them.”

Rachel grabs Quinn wrist and turns it over so she can see the time on her watch. She smiles. “Its barely ten minutes into lunch, you must have had a good idea which of my particular spots I’d be in.”

“Well you seem to come to this particular spot when you have a lot on your mind. I guessed that was probably the case at the moment.”

“Wow Quinn, you really were obsessed. That’s quite stalkerish you know?”

Quinn laughs. “Oh yeah. I had it real bad.”

“Had?”

“Have.” Quinn smiles. “So, come on then Berry, let's have it. What’s on your mind?”

Rachel sighs, there's just so much she doesn’t want to lumber Quinn with it all. The cheerleader, really must be able to read her mind. “I mean it Berry. Lay it all on me.”

She’s being rather playful, referring to her by her last name in a jovial manner rather than an abusive one, which has always been the case in the past.

Rachel sighs, the cheerleader has asked for it, so here she goes. “My chat with Sam went quite well. I told him that you will be taking him up on his offer of a sham public relationship, so he won’t tell anyone that the two of you have split.”

Quinn nods, she had meant to confirm that with the boy herself today, but she hasn’t had a chance. She knows there’s clearly more on Rachel’s mind, so she gestures for her to continue. Rachel takes a deep breath. “I spoke to Finn about my arm.”

“And?” Quinn really is still seething about that, and is ready to hand the boy his ass if he hasn’t apologised. 

“Down girl.” Rachel smiles. “He apologised.”

“Good. But I get the feeling that isn’t all he did?”

Rachel isn’t sure she likes this ability Quinn has of being able to read her like a book. “He asked me to come over to his house tonight.”

Quinn feels anger surging through her veins. “He still wants you back?”

“He seemed too. But when I told him in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t interested and in fact I never actually loved him to start with, he seemed to cool on the idea. If anything I think he was more likely to grab me again than anything else by the end of our chat.”

Quinn’s heart leaps at the divas confirmation that she doesn’t want Finn, but she can’t help but feel angry at the boys reaction to the rejection. “Rachel. I mean it, if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way, then so help me god…”

“Relax Quinn. He won’t. Plus it's not like you could actually defend me in school without it raising massive suspicion about the nature of our relationship.”

Shame takes over her face and she looks away from Rachel and down at her own feet. Rachel hates this. She places her hands on either side of the cheerleaders face. “Hey. That wasn’t me having a go. I’m more than happy to keep this a secret. But while we’re on the subject, I need to know what to expect from you at school.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know we’re not out at school, or in public at all. But, Quinn the way you’ve treated me at school prior to last week has been less than kind. Obviously things have changed for us privately, but are you still going to treat me the same way in public?”

Quinn’s heart breaks that Rachel could even think that. She swallows the hurt she feels. “We can be friends at school Rach.”

“Just like that?”

Quinn knows what she asking. Wont it look suspicious them becoming friends basically overnight? “We can say we started getting along better because of Glee club if anyone asks. Which they won’t, because no-one will question me to my face.”

Rachel nods. That is true. Quinn has a query of her own, something that’s been niggling at her since yesterday. “Are you my girlfriend?”

It takes Rachel by surprise. “Do you want me to be?”

Quinn pins her with a look that Rachel can’t quite read. “You know that I do.”

Rachel nods. “Then yeah. I want to be your girlfriend too Quinn.”

A brilliant smile emerges on Quinn’s face and Rachel can’t help the matching one that spreads on her own features. Quinn looks around quickly, before planting a small peck to Rachel’s lips.

She pulls back. “So you’re mine? You won’t date anyone else?”

“Of course not Quinn.” Rachel is appalled. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Quinn smiles, but Rachel hasn’t finished. “I assume that works both ways?”

“Of course. I’m yours Rachel.”

The diva nods. Satisfied. “Good.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Which Quinn breaks eventually. “Have you told Kurt about us?”

Rachel shakes her head no. “I wasn’t 100% sure what to tell him until a few minutes ago.”

Quinn smiles. “You should talk to him. It helps having someone to talk to.”

“Like Santana?” Rachel says disbelievingly. 

Quinn chuckles again. “She’s not half as bad as some people think. Sometimes anyway. But, I actually meant Sam. Finally talking to him and saying some stuff out loud, really helped.”

Rachel nods. “I will talk to Kurt when I’m ready. But I’m in no rush to reveal my secrets to him just yet. I just want to enjoy this bubble we’re in for now.”

“Speaking of which. Can I come over tonight?”

“Of course. Although after yesterday I’m fairly certain that my Daddy suspects us.”

“I don’t mind if you want to tell your fathers. It's not like they’ll run straight out and tell my parents.”

Rachel laughs. “Yeah I guess. Plus it's not like my gay parents run the same circles as your über religious, homophobic parents.”

“Exactly.”

“Well I’m glad you don’t have a problem with me telling my fathers, but I don’t think we need to confirm any suspicions just yet.”

When Quinn looks at her questionably, she explains further. “If I was to confirm our relationship to my fathers, there would be a strict open door policy. I’m not ready to lose that kind of privacy Quinn.”

Quinn really laughs, like a proper belly laugh. “Wow. What happened to no sex?”

Rachel smiles sheepishly. “Just because we're not having sex right now, doesn’t mean we can’t still do other stuff. Plus, it won’t be no sex forever Quinn. Im not a saint.”

Quinn sobers. “Just until you can trust me.”

Rachel refuses to feel bad about that stipulation. “Correct. Which I’m really hoping is sooner rather than later.”

Quinn smiles wistfully. “Me too. I will prove myself to you Rachel.”

“I know you will. Come to mine for five thirty?”

Quinn nods. “I’ll be there. Right I better get back to Sue to make sure she hasn’t murdered anyone.”

“I’ll see you later?”

Quinn leans forward and kisses her girlfriend. She lingers a little longer than she did previously. She pulls back and smiles at Rachel’s face, eyes still closed. “Yes you will.”

Quinn heads back towards the school building and Rachel watches her until she disappears out of view. Then she gets back to her lunch, which she finishes contentedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel is helping her fathers set the table for dinner. She hasn’t broached the subject of Quinn joining them yet. They’ve both been suspiciously quiet about her former head tormentors appearances at their house over the past week. She knows the vow of silence will come to an end at some point. Probably when she starts setting a 4th place at the table. Here goes nothing.

As anticipated, her daddy Leroy clocks immediately. “Are we expecting a guest?”

Rachel braces herself. “Yes Daddy. I invited Quinn over for dinner. I hope that’s okay?” She smiles sweetly.

Leroy looks over to Hiram worriedly. Hiram doesn’t look very happy. Rachel understands why, she’s cried on their shoulders enough time as a result of Quinn’s cruelty. But she really needs her Dad’s to give the girl a second chance. So when neither of her fathers speaks, she pushes again. “That is okay isn’t it?”

It seems to break Hiram from his thoughts. “We’re just a little surprised…” he starts tentatively. “…that you and Quinn seem to be friends, after everything she’s done to you.”

“Whilst I can understand your apprehension, dad, daddy. Quinn has apologised and confirmed that she wants to try and make amends for her previous indiscretions. You know how I feel about second chances, so I’m giving her one, and I hope the two of you will extend her the same courtesy?”

The men look sideways at each other, it’s Hiram that speaks. “Wouldn’t this be about her thousandth chance?”

Rachel sighs, perhaps this is going to be harder than she thought. “Dad really. Look it was me that she was mean to, and if I’m willing to give her another chance, then I don’t see why the two of you can’t?”

She stands, arms crossed. Defiant. “I would appreciate it, if you didn’t make things uncomfortable for Quinn at dinner. She’s had enough issues with feeling unwanted this past year, without you two adding to it.”

That takes the Berry men by surprise. They’re both instantly intrigued by what their daughter could possibly have meant with that comment. They decide to accept the new friendship for now. Hiram holds his hands up. “Whatever you say baby girl.”

Rachel nods satisfied. Luckily it’s all been sorted, as the doorbell rings altering them all to Quinn’s presence. Rachel fixes her fathers with one last glare, which conveys that they absolutely must be on their best behaviour, before she skips towards the front door to greet her girlfriend.

She pulls the door open and smiles at a sheepish looking Quinn. Her girlfriend is clearly nervous. It makes Rachel’s heart swell to think that despite Quinn’s clear reservations and uncomfortableness she’s still here. It blows her mind actually. She looks down the length of her girlfriend and frowns when she notices that Quinn is dressed normally, not in her Cheerios uniform.

Her disappointment is clearly evident as Quinn starts to laugh out loud. “I knew you were perving on me earlier Berry.”

Rachel shakes her head, but can’t actually speak. Quinn smirks. “Who knew you had a thing for cheerleaders huh?”

“Not the plural Quinn. There’s only one cheerleader that’s caught my eye.”

Quinn’s smirk forms into a full blown smile. She looks past Rachel and notes there’s no sign of her fathers just yet, so she quickly leans down a places a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. Come on in.”

Quinn steps over the threshold, and passes Rachel a box as she does. 

“What’s this?”

The smirk is firmly back in place in her lips. “You can read can’t you?”

Rachel looks at the name on the box. “Quinn you didn’t seriously drive across town to the vegan bakery?”

“That is exactly what I did.” She feels slightly self conscious at just how grateful Rachel appears to be, she swears she sees tears forming in her eyes. She shrugs. “I figure your fathers probably won’t be too keen on my being here. So I guess I’m trying to make a favourable impression.”

Rachel nods. Quinn speaks again. “How do they feel about me joining you for dinner?”

Rachel knows this isn’t going to go down too well. “They were a bit put out when I sprung it on them approximately two minutes ago.”

“Rachel.” Quinn literally shrieks. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Quinn, I promise, I managed to talk them around.” She wraps her arms around the cheerleader from behind, and starts to manoeuvre them both towards the kitchen door. “Dinner is going to be great. Okay.”

Quinn stops and turns to face Rachel. The diva is literally holding her breath. “Okay.”

The smile that blooms is worth a thousand awkward dinners with Rachel’s dads. Quinn takes a deep breath, she has a distinct feeling that charming these parents is going to be her toughest job yet. Rachel pushes through into the kitchen and Quinn follows behind.

“Dad, Daddy, you remember my friend Quinn.”

Leroy speaks first having already encountered the girl recently. He holds his hand out. “Quinn, it’s lovely to see you again.”

She takes the offered hand. “You too sir.” She remembers their chat the other day. “I mean Leroy. If that’s still okay?”

He smiles at her clear nerves. The girl obviously knows she has work to do her. “Of course it is.” He turns towards his significant other. “This here is my husband, Hiram.”

Quinn shoves her hand in his direction, she has an inkling he’s going to be harder to win around than Leroy. “Pleased to finally meet you Mr Berry.”

Everyone’s eyes in the room fall to Quinn’s outstretched hand. The cheerleader has a forced smile on her face, hoping for Rachel’s sake that her dad accepts her peace gesture. Both Rachel and Leroy have taken to glaring at Hiram, boring into him, he’s more than aware that his two family members will be mortified if he doesn’t take the girls hand. That’s when it hits him, that’s what she is. A girl. A kid. He grabs her hand and shakes it vigorously. “Likewise. Please call me Hiram.”

The tension filters out of the room. Quinn nods. “Hiram.”

Rachel smiles. “Look what Quinn brought.” She holds up the box of vegan treats. 

Leroy notes the name of the bakery and is impressed. “Wow Quinn, that’s a lot of effort. It’s almost as if you feel like you’ve got something to make up for?” Leroy is smiling, it’s clearly meant in jest and Quinn takes it as such, smirking back.

Rachel however combusts. “Daddy.”

“Relax kiddo, Quinn knows I’m joking. Right Quinn.”

“Of course.” She smiles at Rachel to try and alleviate some of her panic. 

All the work is undone though by Hiram. “He’s not wrong though is he?”

If looks could kill, Hiram would definitely be dead right now. Both Rachel and Leroy are less than impressed. Quinn just deflates. Hiram to be fair knows he’s probably misspoken, the tension has returned ten fold. Oh well, he can’t help how he feels. Quinn has mistreated his baby girl. “Let’s eat.”

Quinn looks at Rachel and tries to give her what she hopes is a reassuring smile, because the thing is, she knows she deserves this. She is more than willing to work to prove herself to Hiram and Leroy. Game on. Rachel still just looks absolutely fuming with her Dad. Dinner is going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It’s been awkward to say the least. Rachel and Leroy have been too angry with Hiram to start any small talk, and Hiram is too taken with his own thoughts. Quinn is nervously chewing a piece of broccoli. This is one of the most excruciating experiences of her life, and she’s given birth, and given a baby up for adoption, so that’s saying something.

She decides that the tension needs to be broken, and she needs to be the one to do it. It’s her being in the Berry household that has caused it after all. She drops her knife and fork and swallows down the remnants of her food. It gets caught in her throat slightly, such are her nerves.

She appears to have garnered the attention of everyone else at the table with her movement. All eyes are on her. She takes a quick drink of her water, and clears her throat. Here goes nothing. “Hiram, Leroy. I want to thank you for inviting me into your home. I know it can’t have been easy given my..” she struggles for the right word. “...colourful past with Rachel. Clearly neither of you is 100% happy about me being here, so let’s talk about it.”

Rachel holds her breath, both she and Leroy look over to Hiram who is currently staring down the blond cheerleader sitting at his kitchen table. “Alright.”

Rachel braces herself. This could end so badly. Hiram clears his throat. “You’ve made my baby girls life a misery for as long as I can remember...”

Rachel chimes in. “Slight exaggeration dad.”

Quinn places a hand on hers on the table, to quieten her down, and gestures for Hiram to continue. Hiram is almost impressed when Rachel doesn’t fight her on it, and instead leans back into her chair. “As I was saying. Firstly why should I forgive you for all of that, and secondly, how can I trust that this isn’t just an elaborate plan on your part to inflict more misery on Rachel.”

Everything he’s said is fair. Quinn nods. “You shouldn’t forgive me right away and you shouldn’t trust me. I’m more than aware that both of those things have to be earned from you, the same way I have to earn them from Rachel. All I’m asking is for a chance to earn your trust and your forgiveness. I know I’m asking a lot believe me. But Rachel is willing, and I hope the two of you are too?”

Hiram is impressed. But he’s not fully willing to give into Quinn just yet. “Why do you want that chance? What I mean is what’s changed? You’ve never wanted to be Rachel’s friend before, why now?”

Another fair question. “I grew up. I had too. My parents kicked me out for getting pregnant, I was basically inconveniencing all of my friends just to have a roof over my head. Then I had to give my baby away.” She swallows hard, she feels her own eyes sting with tears at the admission. This time Rachel reaches for her hand and doesn’t let go. Quinn offers her a watery smile before turning back to a slightly more ashamed looking Hiram Berry.

“I wouldn’t have survived the last year without my friends from the Glee club. Rachel went out of her way to check in with me and make sure I was okay, and I didn’t didn’t deserve her kindness.” Another deep breath. “Your daughter, I’ve come to realise, that in spite of her obnoxious need to win at everything when it comes to Glee club, is one the best people I have ever met.”

The table laughs, everyone apart from Rachel who takes slight offence to Quinn’s description, but now really isn’t the time or the place to be upset with her girlfriend. 

Quinn continues. “I guess it took my life getting turned upside down to realise what’s actually important. And what isn’t. School hierarchy isn’t. Real friends are hard to come by, you really need to cherish them.” Quinn smiles shyly at Rachel, who returns the smile and squeezes her hand which she’s still holding. They both turn back to Hiram, the ball is in his court now.

He smiles. “I’m sorry I was harsh on you earlier Quinn. But you understand where I’m coming from?”

She nods. “Of course.”

“I believe your intentions are genuine Quinn. Rachel tells me you’re not that good of an actress.” He’s smirking and Just like that the tension is broken.

Rachel is mortified. “Dad. I said no such thing.”

Quinn and the two Berry men just burst out laughing. Rachel pouts. Dinner goes a lot better after that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn is still buzzing with just how well dinner with the Berry's has gone. After an awkward start it literally couldn’t have gone any better. Rachel wishes she could feel the same. It seems that Quinn and her fathers found their mutual ground in teasing the youngest Berry.

Quinn finds Rachel’s pout absolutely adorable. They’re up in the divas room right now under the guise of doing homework. In actual fact they’re planning on watching a movie, however they’re both lost in their own thoughts about dinner. 

Quinn can’t believe Rachel is still pouting about it. “You know, I thought you’d be happy that me and your dad’s are able to get on. That they’re giving me a chance?”

Rachel tuts. “Of course I’m happy. It’s better than we could have hoped for really. I just wish you found a slightly different common ground.”

Quinn is exasperated. “Rach. You were always going to be the common ground.”

“Well I know that, I just thought you might bond on how great I am, rather than making fun of me?”

“You’re kind of big headed you know? Plus Rach, it wasn’t really making fun of you as much as affectionate teasing.”

Rachel looks at her girlfriend. She knows it wasn’t them making fun of her. Lord knows she been on the end of Quinn’s cruelty enough times to know what that feels like. But she had this perfect picture in her head, and as much as she’s happy that Quinn and her daddies get on, she didn’t get the perfect scenario she wanted. 

Quinn starts to worry when she doesn’t speak. “Hey. I’m sorry okay. Maybe given our history, teasing wasn’t the best way to go. I just really wanted them to give me a chance.”

Rachel relents. “I know. I’m just being silly. I’m delighted we’re all getting a second chance at this.”

Quinn nods. Rachel smiles and then leans in for a kiss that Quinn is more than willing to provide. It blows Rachel’s mind that she’s allowed to kiss this beautiful woman whenever she wants. Within reason of course.

One disaster averted, Quinn decides to keep Rachel sweet for the rest of the evening. She smiles as she pulls back from the kiss. “I know I’m one million percent going to regret this. You can choose the movie.”

Quinn braces herself and Rachel doesn’t disappoint with her reaction. It’s worth it though for the beaming smile that transforms her face. “Oh Quinn you absolutely won’t regret this.” The diva practically squeals. “I have the best musical. Very apt for this exact situation.”

Rachel excitedly scurries off the bed in search of the DVD. Quinn just follows with her eyes. She thinks this might be the first time in her life that she’s felt genuinely content.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Feel free to leave more!
> 
> Im on twitter at: Eden_Ashley_Chr
> 
> I have one more chapter pre-written. It's a long one though so may take a bit longer to get up!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one of the chapters that I had pre-written. This means that going forward there will be much bigger gaps between chapters being uploaded!
> 
> Finn does not come out of this chapter well... fear not though I am almost certain he will somewhat redeem himself later in the story.
> 
> Also there's some physical violence in this chapter.
> 
> Finally. This chapter is long. Very long!

I own nothing

It’s the next day at school. Quinn had sat through Rachel’s movie choice last night with little fuss. Mainly because about 20 minutes they became much more engrossed in each other than the movie. She flushes at the memory. She can’t believe how easy things have been for her since she realised and immediately acted on her feelings for Rachel. A little too easy perhaps. She can’t help but think that some huge terrible event is just around the corner. She swallows the fear and decides to enjoy her life, finally. 

Rachel has practically skipped around school all day, and rather being annoying with it, her good mood has actually rubbed off on Kurt. He’s happy to see his friend so happy, and so free. He’s curious as to the cause of Rachel’s good mood, and how on earth it’s calmed her down a notch or ten thousand. He knows it’s not his step brother, he’s done nothing but mope around since Rachel rejected him, and he doesn’t blame her after the state Finn left her arm in. He will find out if it kills him.

Rachel hasn’t seen Quinn yet today, they don’t share any classes on a Tuesday morning. It’s lunch time and she’s heading around the corner to the choir room to work her practice exercises for her vocal cords when she gets her first glimpse of her girlfriend. In her Cheerios uniform. Hair swept back into a high pony. Not a strand out of place. Hot. So hot in fact that Rachel can barely contain herself. She holds back while Quinn finishes whatever conversation she’s having with one of the younger Cheerios. As soon as it’s over, Quinn snaps her fingers and the Junior disappears. The show of power sends a thrill straight through Rachel’s body.

She sneaks behind Quinn, sure that no one else is around, and before the cheerleader can really protest she’s pulled her into an empty classroom.

“What the hell...” when Quinn sees who it is she settles slightly. “Rach...”

Before she can go any further, Rachel’s lips are on hers. Quinn groans into the kiss. Rachel is like wildfire, her hands are all over her. First they’re in her hair, pulling her down into the kiss. Quinn’s defences are down immediately, and when Rachel’s tongue pushes into in her mouth all bets are off. Quinn just tries to pull the smaller girl even closer still. Next Rachel’s hands slip to the hem of her Cheerios skirt and push it up at the same time as slipping her thigh between Quinn’s legs. It causes Quinn to break the kiss, her head falling back against the classroom door she’s still pinned against. “Fuck. Rach...”

It just spurs the shorter girl on, she now has access to her girlfriends neck, which she starts to pepper with kisses and suck gently, careful not to leave a mark. Quinn needs to regain a bit of control. She grabs Rachel by the hair gently, causing her to look up from her neck. Quinn takes the chance to dive back into her lips and into her mouth. She also spins them so she now has Rachel pinned against the door. Rachel smiles into the kiss as she completes the manoeuvre. But then her hands are back in Quinn’s hair pulling her closer and closer still. 

They kiss like their lives depend on it. Then Rachel, feeling a little bolder, moves her hands down to Quinn’s ass and pulls the taller girl onto her thigh. Quinn whimpers. She pulls back from the kiss as Rachel continues to pull her against her thigh, Rachel is clearly enjoying the contact too as he head falls back against the door. Quinn starts to kiss down her neck, whilst her hands work upwards, palming Rachel’s breasts and working open the top few buttons on her shirt. Her mouth moves further south dropping kisses against the swell of her breast when Rachel grabs her ass again and hits Quinn in a particularly pleasant spot. She has to bite down on the top of Rachel’s breast to stop her from moaning too loudly. In turn this causes Rachel to almost bite through her own lip to stop a corresponding moan.

They both seem to realise that what they’re currently doing probably isn’t appropriate for their current surroundings. The hallway on the other side of the door could be filled with their peers. Quinn steps back and smiles at Rachel. Clothes crumpled, hair mussed, lips swollen, eyes dark. Breathing heavily slumped against the door. She chuckles as she knows she won’t be fairing much better. “Well hello to you too.”

Rachel blanches a little. “God Quinn I’m sorry. I have no idea what came over me.”

“Please don’t apologise for that Rachel. Really anytime.” The blonde steps in closer. “So you do have quite the thing for me in my uniform.”

Rachel smiles back. “Apparently I do.”

Quinn smirks. “I have to say I’m quite relieved. I thought it might go the other way given how much of a bitch I’ve been to you whilst wearing this.”

Rachel tuts. “Well it’s a good job we’re working on leaving the past where it belongs hey?”

“Oh you’re clearly working very hard on that Miss Berry.” Quinn gives her a peck on the lips before stepping back again. She frowns as she does as she gets a glimpse of Rachel’s chest.

Rachel looks down and sees a welt forming at the top of her cleavage where Quinn had to bite down. Quinn steps forward again and buttons up the few shirt buttons she’s just undone. She looks at her handiwork. “That pretty much covers it. No one should notice it unless they’re checking out your boobs. So if any one does I want to know about it.”

Rachel smiles, but Quinn is still frowning. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”.

Rachel melts a little at just how apologetic Quinn looks at the thought of having hurt her. “Absolutely not Quinn. I felt nothing but intense pleasure.”

“Probably a little too intense for school huh?”

“Sorry again. I’ll try and keep my hormones under wrap. But it’s proving difficult when you look like that. Seriously it’s actually unfair how stunning you are.”

Quinn smiles and straightens her uniform. “Come on horn dog let’s go to lunch. If you play your cards right I might come to yours straight from school tonight.”

Rachel’s eyes light up. “In your uniform?”

Quinn nods. “In my uniform.”

“Excellent.” Rachel straightens the rest of her clothes and they both head out into the hall. Luckily there’s no one around to notice them leaving the empty classroom. They both know they shouldn’t really be taking risks like that a school, but given the opportunity again, they both know they wouldn’t say no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel’s good mood has continued throughout the day, and she is very much looking forward to Quinn coming over to hers later. She’s meandering down the hall towards her last lesson of the day. She needs to stop off at her locker, she spies Santana loitering around her own and smiles at her. The Latina rolls her eyes but smirks back. 

Rachel is just about at her own locker when her mood plummets somewhat. Finn Hudson is stood apparently waiting for her. She really thought she’d got through to him the other day, but obviously not. He turns as she approaches and smiles at her hopefully. “Hey Rach.”

“Hi Finn.” She strains her face into a forced smile. “What can I do for you?”

He pulls on the strap of his rucksack, and rubs the back of his neck as he starts to speak. His gaze drops to the floor. He’s obviously nervous. “I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and you were right. We should try to be friends again first. I think if we want our relationship to work properly we need to start it off right. Get a strong foundation you know…”

Rachel is actually annoyed. “Finn that’s really not what I was getting at…”

Before she has a chance to explain any further. Finn had obviously looked up as she started to speak, and his attention is caught by something. Something on her chest. Shit. It takes her a couple of seconds to realise what he’s staring at so intently, but when she does she flushes a little. Quinn’s love bite from earlier. Her shirt must have fallen apart slightly showing the edge of the mark.

Finn doesn’t look happy, but just as Rachel goes to pull her shirt back together and hope that’s the last they speak of it, Finn is faster and bats her hand away before pulling at her shirt. When the shirt falls open further there’s no denying what the diva is sporting on her chest. She is appalled at Finn’s behaviour. 

“Finn. What on earth do you think you’re doing?” It's loud enough for Santana to take notice. When she sees the look on Finn’s face she can’t help but think the way it’s contorted in anger is very similar to last week when he manhandled the midget. The fact that he’s apparently just ripped the top part of her shirt open isn’t sitting very well with the cheerleader either.

Finn has found his voice again it seems. “What do I think I’m doing? What the hell is that Rachel?” He gestures towards the mark at the top of her cleavage. 

She pulls away from his grasp and pulls her shirt back together, covering the offending mark. “That. Is none of your business.”

“The hell it isn’t.” That was loud enough for the other students milling around the hallway to take notice, it puts Santana on red alert.

Finn continues. “This is why you don’t want to get back together. You’re still seeing Puck.”

Rachel almost laughs at the absurdity of the accusation, but she remembers that didn’t go down well last week. Before she has a chance to say anything Finn has spoken again. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

Finn starts to leave, presumably in search of Puckerman. Rachel can’t let him. She grabs his arm pulling him back. “Finn, I’m not seeing Noah. He had nothing to do with this.”

“Yeah right.” Finn tries to pull away, but Rachel clutches back, poor Noah actually hasn’t done anything wrong this time. A bit of a struggle ensues, Finn is desperate to get away and he is absolutely furious with Puck and with Rachel. How could they do this to him. He needs to release his arm from Rachel’s grasp, but she’s a persistent little thing. He snaps, and stops pulling and instead lashes out at Rachel to free himself. 

Before he knows what’s happened Rachel is sprawling against the lockers holding her face, sliding down towards the floor. He can’t believe it, he must have basically punched her in the face. She looks in real pain. A lump immediately forms in his throat, he didn’t even realise what he was doing he just saw red. He sees Santana running towards him, but before she can reach him, he feels a hit to his stomach. He turns to face his assailant, and he notes both Puck and Sam. It’s no less than he deserves so he doesn’t fight back.

Santana leaves Finn to Puck and Sam. She drops to her knees in front of Rachel. The diva appears to be in shock. She’s not surprised. She almost feels sorry for Finn, because she knows for a fact that when Quinn finds out about this his life will be over. For now she needs to take care of the dwarf or else it won’t just be Finn on the end of Quinn’s fury. 

“Hey.” She gently nudges Rachel, not want to freak her out anymore than she already is. “Can I take a look?”

Rachel just nods dumbly. The shock is starting to wear off, the fact that Finn has just punched her in the face and Santana is being nice to her. Again. Is really making her want to breakdown. When Santana gently moves Rachel's hand away from her face its too much for the diva and the tears start to fall, silently down her cheeks.

Santana winces as she moves the hand, her eye is starting to close over already, the skin around the eye and going down her cheek is already a painful looking red. “Come on, we better get you to the nurses office.”

Santana helps her to her feet, and then tucks the smaller girl into her body with an arm around her to keep her from the prying eyes of the rest of the school body. She slowly starts to direct them towards the nurses office. Brittany comes into view. She runs over worriedly, clearly concerned for Rachel’s well being. 

Santana smiles sadly. “Britt, Britt. I need you to find Quinn okay.”

Brittany just nods and then disappears.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel is in with the nurse. Santana is just pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Still no sign of Brittany or Quinn. She really can’t believe what’s just happened. The door to the waiting room swings open, finally she thinks, Quinn is here to take over babysitting duties.

She’s disappointed when its Kurt and Mercedes that burst through the door. Kurt is first to speak. “Please tell me the rumour we just heard isn’t true?”

Santana sighs. “Finnsolence decided to use Berry as his own personal punching bag. Yeah it’s true.”

Both Kurt and Mercedes are rendered speechless, they were both sure someone must have had their wires crossed. Santana breaks the silence. “Where is he anyway? Finn?”

Mercedes speaks. “Last we heard, him, Puck and Sam had all been taken to Principle Figgins office.”

The door to the nurses office swings open this time. Rachel is still a mess. She’s still silently crying from her good eye and her bad eye is even more swollen than it was when she and Santana first arrived. Kurt and Mercedes are both shocked to say the least. The nurse breaks the tension in the room. “Rachel needs to go to the hospital for an x-ray to make sure her eye socket isn’t fractured.”

Santana, Kurt and Mercedes all take sharp intakes of breath. Rachel, still in complete disbelief just bows her head to the floor. The nurse continues. “Can any of the three of you give her a ride?”

Santana nods to let the nurse know that they’ve got this. She switches into cheerleader mode. “You two.” She clicks her fingers in front of Kurt and Mercedes faces to get their attention. “You got this? Get Berry to Lima General, her Dad works there. Right?” She looks to Rachel for confirmation, and the diva just nods.

“So she’ll get seen quickly. I need to find Quinn.”

“Quinn? Why?” Kurt expresses his shock.

“Never mind that Lady Hummel, just scram. Get her to hospital.”

Kurt just nods. “Right. Come on Rach, let's go.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel are sitting in waiting room of the Radiology department. Rachel has already had her x-ray, and they’re just waiting for the results. She has an ice bag firmly pressed against her face, really hoping that swelling will go down a bit before Quinn lays eyes on her. Rachel just wants to get home and sleep for days and try and forget that this ever happened.

Kurt and Mercedes have been giving each other the side eye, trying to prompt the other to start conversation. The thing is, it's quite awkward, neither of them really know what to say. Kurt eventually relents. “So what the hell happened Rach?”

The diva has calmed immensely since she left the school campus. She sighs. “Finn thinks I’m seeing Puck and he lost his damn mind.”

“Are you?” Mercedes queries.

“No of course not.”

Kurt jumps in. “Not that it would matter if you were. You and Finn are broken up. In fact he dumped you.”

Rachel raises an eyebrow. “Yes Kurt thank you for the recap. But regardless, I’m not seeing Puck.”

“So why did he think you were?” Mercedes poses. 

Rachel really doesn’t want to reveal that particular piece of evidence. So she shrugs her shoulders. “I dunno, maybe because I told him I didn’t want him back.”

“It is weird that you don’t want him back when you’ve been obsessed with him for so long.” Mercedes is basically just thinking out loud now.

Rachel can certainly appreciate where she’s coming from. She shrugs again. “I guess I’ve grown up a bit. Our latest breakup made me realise just how toxic our relationship had become and I didn’t want that anymore.” She bites her lip. “Plus it's easier to move on when there’s someone else you realise you care about.”

Both heads snap towards her. “I knew it.” Kurt exclaims. “Who is it?” He demands.

“Well it’s not Puck, and that’s as much as I’m willing to reveal right now.”

All three teenagers settle back down into their seats. Kurt and Mercedes accepting Rachel’s reluctance to spill for now, knowing that they’ll get it out of her eventually.

Kurt decides to pose another question that’s been bothering him since the nurses office. “I wonder why Santana was so eager to find Quinn.” Rachel holds her breath. Kurt doesn’t notice. “ I wonder why Santana was being nice to you at all for that matter.”

Damage control. “I had just been punched in the face by a boy in the middle of school. Even Santana isn’t that evil.”

Kurt pins her with a stare. “Yes she is.” He looks at her like pennies are about to drop all over the place, like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. It doesn’t matter, she has a feeling that her secret is about to come out anyway when she spies an extremely worried looking head cheerleader heading over to them.

Kurt follows Rachel’s stare and almost falls off his seat when he sees Quinn Fabray running towards them. Quinn basically ignores Kurt and Mercedes and drops to her knees in front of Rachel. The cheerleader is on the verge of tears already, and she hasn’t even seen Rachel’s injury yet as she still has it covered with the ice pack. “I came as soon as Santana and Brittany found me and told me.”

Rachel just pulls her into a hug, which Quinn is more than happy to provide. Kurt and Mercedes look at each other as if to say ‘what the hell is going on here’. But neither of them speak, they just watch the scene unfold before them.

Quinn pulls back eventually. “What happened.”

Rachel sighs again. “I’m not really sure. Finn seemed to want to get back together, despite me telling him on numerous occasions that I didn’t want him back. He got it into his head that I was seeing Puck. I told him I wasn’t but he said he was going to hurt him so I pulled on his arm, and before I knew it he’d lashed out.”

Quinn is confused. “Why was he so adamant that you were seeing Puck?”

Rachel knows Quinn is going to blame herself. “Well, he knew I’d been seeing someone.” Rachel gestures down to her chest.

Quinn closes her eyes, she feels awful. Finn saw the hickey she gave her earlier in the day. She drops her head onto Rachel’s lap, and the diva lets her free hand stroke over her head trying to provide some form of comfort. “Quinn, this was not your fault.”

Kurt has to say something before he spontaneously combusts. “I’m sorry. Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here.”

Quinn lifts her head and gives Kurt her best death glare before looking back to Rachel and immediately softening. She ignores the boy for now, she’ll get back to him later. She looks at the ice pack. “Can I see?”

“It looks much worse than it feels I promise.” Quinn just nods at Rachel’s words and the diva lets her hand drop. Quinn grinds her teeth together to stop her anger from coming out at the sight of the injury. She is going to kill Finn. “Is it fractured?”

Rachel can see how affected Quinn is, and just how hard she’s trying to keep her emotions in check. “I’m not sure yet. The result should be out shortly.”

Quinn nods and then gets to her feet, she starts to pace frantically. In her head, all she can think about is what she’s going to do to Finn when she sees him again. Rachel looks over to Kurt and Mercedes who look absolutely confused. Fair. 

Kurt is about to demand some answers when his eyes drop to Rachel’s chest. He actually gasps in surprise. “That’s how Finn knew you were seeing someone else.”

Rachel pulls her shirt over for what feels like the thousandth time today. “Remind me to never wear this shirt again.”

Rachel was too late to stop Mercedes also seeing the hickey. “Damn girl.”

Quinn decides to take ownership of the situation. “Look. Kurt, Mercedes. Rachel and I are dating. That hickey was put there by me, not Puck. Any questions?”

Kurt looks like he’s about to have some sort of fit. “Just a few.”

“Well, save them for later. All you need to know is what I just told you. I’m trusting you guys with this information. I can’t have it getting back to my parents.”

Mercedes knows a little more about Quinn’s parents from when she lived with her family during the pregnancy situation, so she can certainly understand why the Cheerio would want to keep this aspect of her sexuality under wraps. “Nobody will hear it from us. Right Kurt?”

Kurt nods. “Of course not.” He looks over to Rachel. “But we need a sleepover as soon as possible young lady.”

Rachel smiles and nods. She’s still a little in shock that Quinn told them. “Of course.”

“Rachel Berry?”

All of their attention is taken by the young doctor calling out the divas name. He’s looking down at his clipboard, Rachel stands from her seat to let him know that she is who he’s looking for. The three other teenagers just watch with bated breath. 

“Good news. No fracture.” He smiles. “Just badly bruised. Keep icing it, and I’ve written you a script for some painkillers for the next few days. Be prepared for that to turn a nasty shade of purple in the next few hours.”

Rachel nods. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“No problem kiddo. Your dad is in surgery right now, but he’ll be informed as soon as he’s out.” Rachel frowns, making the young doctor laugh before he leaves.

Rachel turns back to her friends. Quinn grabs the prescription from her hand. “Come on, let's get this filled, then I’ll take you home.”

Rachel nods. She hugs Kurt and Mercedes. “Thank you for accompanying me to the hospital.”

They both smile. Kurt speaks. “No problem Rach. I mean it about that sleepover.”

Rachel smirks back. “Friday good for you?”

He smiles. “Cant wait.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel hadn’t wanted to go home straight away. She can barely believe what’s happened today, so she really isn’t looking forward to trying to explain it all to her fathers. So Quinn has driven them around for a good hour or so. Neither of them has felt the need to speak, both lost in their own thoughts. However their hands have remained joined over the centre console the whole time.

Quinn pulls up outside the Berry household, and both girls scope out the drive. Both of Rachel’s fathers cars are parked up. Rachel is relieved in a way, at least she only has to explain this once. Quinn turns off the engine and moves to face her girlfriend. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Quinn smiles. “I can go round the block again if you like?”

Rachel can’t help but smile back. She shakes her head no. “I better head in. Will you come with me?”

Quinn’s heart explodes. Rachel needs her for this, and she’s more than happy to provide the support. “Of course.”

Rachel does nothing to indicate that she’s ready to leave the car yet. She pulls Quinn’s hand that she’s been holding the whole time into both of her hands onto her lap and starts to caress it, all the time looking down at their joined hands. She never knew it could be this easy. “I was surprised when you told Kurt and Mercedes about us.”

Rachel looks up, and Quinn looks a little sheepish. “Look Rach, I’m sorry okay. I know you wanted to wait a while to tell Kurt...”

Rachel pulls gently on the cheerleaders hand. “Shush Quinn. I’m not mad about it. I guess I just thought you were all talk when you said I could tell them.”

“I will prove myself to you Rachel.”

Rachel smiles again and nods. “You already are Quinn.” She leans across and places her lips against Quinn’s. they both sigh into the kiss. Rachel breaks it eventually. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

They unclip their seatbelts and slowly meander into the house. Rachel is honestly exhausted, but she knows her fathers have been called by the school so she won’t get away with leaving this until the morning. They continue through the house and into the spacious kitchen. That’s where they find Rachel’s fathers seated at the kitchen table.

Both Leroy and Hiram notice the girls conjoined hands, but neither mentions it. Both far more concerned with what the hell happened at school today. Both men have different reactions to their daughters face. The swelling has calmed down a lot now thankfully, but the redness from earlier has started to change into a myriad of blues and purples. Rachel can see out of her eye again thanks to swelling going down, god bless ice packs. Hiram feels tears starting to prick at his eyes at the sight of her, it really takes all of his might not to break down completely. Leroy on the other hand is apoplectic. He’s struggling to keep his rage under wraps. Rachel and Quinn both take a seat opposite the Berry men. Quinn holds Rachel’s hand in both of hers, stroking over it with her thumb, hoping she’s providing some form of comfort to her. Rachel smiles at her girlfriend and then sighs before looking over to her fathers. Here we go.

Leroy breaks the silence. “Obviously we’ve received a call from the school.”

Hiram butts in. “Well I was informed by my colleagues that you’d been admitted earlier. How is your eye?” His doctor brain takes over, he scans over the welt around Rachel’s eye.

She shrugs her shoulders. “To be honest since Dr Alexander gave me the painkillers it’s been fine. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, and the swelling has gone down so I can see again now. It only hurts if I touch it. So obviously I haven’t been.”

Leroy speaks next. His anger is apparent. “Please explain to me how on earth this happened. How that boy ended up hitting you Rachel.”

Hiram reaches over and touches his husbands hand, and it has the desired effect. It calms him, slightly. Quinn is impressed. The men then look over to Rachel and await an explanation. Quinn squeezes her hand in a show of support. 

Rachel draws strength from Quinn, and decides to start from the beginning. “Well as you know, Finn and I broke up a few weeks ago now. But what you don’t know is the reason why.”

She looks up to make sure they’re still following. When they both clearly are she continues, a little embarrassed that she’s about to reveal this sorry tale to her fathers. “I found out, that the last time Finn and I broke up he slept with Santana. But he continued to lie to me when we got back together, and had me believe that we were both still virgins. Needless to say, when I found out, I wasn’t very happy.”

Rachel braces herself. “So I decided to take revenge, and I kissed Noah while Finn and I were still together.” 

Quinn tightens her grip around Rachel’s hands involuntarily, she hates the thought of her kissing anyone else now. Neither of the male Berry’s speaks, spurring Rachel on. 

“Finn found out and promptly broke up with me, and that was that.” Leroy rolls his eyes he knows how on and off the pair have been.

Rachel continues. “I started to realise just what a disaster our relationship had always been, and I kinda met someone else in the meantime.”

Hiram and Leroy glance at each other knowingly, and Quinn feels her face flush slightly. Rachel doesn’t appear to have noticed. “So when Finn approached me recently with the intention of us getting back together I had to make it clear on more than one occasion that, that wasn’t going to happen.”

She takes a breath. “Unfortunately today, Finn came to the incorrect conclusion that I had started seeing Noah and expressed that he might get violent with him. Given that Noah hadn’t in fact done anything wrong, I tried to stop him. He lashed out, and here we are.”

That was a lot of information for the elder Berry’s to take in. Hiram processes. Leroy has numerous questions. “What happened today to make him think that you were seeing Mr Puckerman?”

This time it’s Rachel that flushes with embarrassment. “I may have had a love bite that Finn happened to catch sight of. But I can assure you it was not put there by Noah.”

Leroy’s eyes instinctively drop to his daughters neck. “I don’t see a love bite Rachel.”

What he does see is the flush from his daughters face starting to travel down her neck as her embarrassment grows. Rachel swallows hard. Quinn has dropped her own head into one of her hands, she’s almost certain that Leroy already knows that she’s the cause of all of this. She’s still clutching Rachel’s hand with her other free hand.

“I didn’t say it was on my neck Daddy.”

Leroy raises an eyebrow. “Well if it’s in a more...” he clears his throat as he struggles for the correct word. “...intimate place, how on earth did Finn see it.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “It’s not that intimate Daddy, it’s just a little lower down. Visible when my shirt button isn’t fastened.” She was not about to confirm to her daddy that it’s actually on her breast.

Leroy, eyebrow still raised, clearly hasn’t finished. He looks from his daughter over to Quinn, he almost laughs out loud at the stunning blond. She literally looks like she’s about to melt into a puddle. He can’t help himself. “I assume you are responsible for marking my daughter?”

Quinn grinds her teeth again, she seems to have been doing that a lot today. Rachel’s head whips up. “Daddy.” She basically shrieks. 

Leroy chuckles. “Oh come on sweetheart, it would certainly better explain the two of you becoming friends so suddenly recently.”

Rachel looks like she’s about to dive head first into some impassioned monologue. Quinn just squeezes her hand and shakes her head. Rachel relents and sinks back into her chair. Hiram, who has been watching everything unfold silently has to admit he’s once again impressed by Quinn’s ability to placate his daughter. Quinn straightens herself up, clears her throat and makes eye contact with Leroy. It’s her turn to explain things from the beginning.

“Yes sir. All of this is my fault.” She swallows hard. “I left my mark on Rachel and Finn saw it, I’m the reason he’s so pissed off recently, the reason Rachel won’t get back together with him.”

“Quinn.” Rachel pleads. “Please tell me that you don’t actually think you’re responsible for any of this.”

She shrugs her shoulders. “It’s not like any of it would have happened if it wasn’t for me. Let’s face it, you’d probably have gotten back together with Finn when he asked.”

Rachel can’t deny that. It’s only with hindsight and Quinn that she can see just how terrible a decision that would have been. Quinn turns back to Leroy.

“I wasn’t completely honest when we spoke yesterday. I mean of course Rachel and glee club helped me when I was pregnant. But it was more than that. I realised recently that I’ve kinda always been obsessed with her.” She laughs sadly.

“I thought it was because I hated her. But then I had an epiphany and realised it was because I hated myself. I’m not supposed to be gay.” She has tears falling from her eyes now, and Rachel is frantically stroking their joined hands. “I mean that’s how I’ve been raised. Then there was this girl who made me feel all these things and I was just so repressed that it couldn’t possibly be anything other than hatred, right?”

She shakes her head. “God I was such and idiot. I’m sorry Rach. I’m so sorry.” 

Quinn really breaks down in tears, and Rachel envelopes her into a hug and whispers in her ear trying her best to calm her down. Hiram and Leroy glance at each other smiling.

Quinn calms down eventually and pulls back from Rachel. She quickly wipes at her face before looking back to Leroy. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re by far the best person Rachel has brought home.”

“Daddy.” She exclaims. “Whilst I wholeheartedly agree, I think that was uncalled for.”

Quinn and Leroy smile at each other. Quinn really needs to emphasise something here. “Sir. My parents are extremely homophobic.”

Leroy nods. “ I assumed as much.”

Quinn nods. “Admittedly my father is much worse, and since the divorce is going through he isn’t around anymore. But if he found out I was gay he’d still go ballistic. Worse than that he’d blame Rachel. I dread to think what he would do your family if he ever found out.”

Rachel has her own epiphany. Quinn isn’t scared about her parents finding out for her own sake, not fully anyway. She’s genuinely worried what it would mean for Rachel and her dads. Wow.

Quinn continues. “Although it was my dad that kicked my out for getting pregnant my mum backed him up. I can’t be sure that she wouldn’t throw me out for this. I hope you can understand why we’re keeping our relationship secret. It’s nothing to do with me being ashamed of Rachel. I’m really not.”

Before either Leroy or Hiram has a chance to respond, Rachel jumps in. “She really isn’t Dad, Daddy. Santana, Sam, Kurt and Mercedes all know about us, as a result of Quinn telling them I might add.”

Leroy raises an eyebrow again. “The same Santana that had sex with Finn.”

Quinn cringes. “We have a strange friendship group. Sam was actually my boyfriend until quite recently.”

Rachel laughs. “In the circumstances he’s also agreed to be Quinn’s beard so this doesn’t get out at school.”

Leroy laughs. “Well it seems like you two have it all figured out.”

Hiram speaks for the first time. “Quinn, rest assured that your secret it safe with us. We’ll do whatever we can to make sure your parents don’t find out until you’re ready for them to know. Secondly, know that whatever happens you always have a safe space here. We have a guest room.” He looks at Rachel pointedly. “Which is yours anytime you need it.”

“Thank you.”

Glad that’s all out in the open and over with Rachel wants to address another issue. “I assume the school called you and informed you of today’s activities?”

Leroy and Hiram both nod. Rachel continues. “What will happen to Finn?”

Quinn’s head snaps up, she can’t believe that Rachel would care. But before she has a chance to voice it, Hiram speaks. “Well he took a bit of a beating from your friends Sam and Noah, but apparently it was broken up before it could get too far.”

“Will he be expelled?” 

Hiram nods. “I would assume so.”

Rachel sighs. “I really don’t want that.”

Quinn can’t keep it in this time. “Excuse me. You can’t be serious. He hit you in the face in the middle of school Rachel.”

Rachel sighs. “I aware of that Quinn. He overreacted because he doesn’t have the emotional intelligence to deal with the fact that I’ve moved on. I don’t want an expulsion on his permanent record for that.”

Quinn can’t quite believe her ears. “This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this.”

“Excuse me.” It’s Leroy.

“He grabbed Rachel’s arm so hard he left a hand print the first time she knocked him back.” Quinn quickly explains. 

Rachel argues. “Look I’m not saying he shouldn’t get punished, but maybe a suspension instead of an expulsion and some anger management classes might be a better way to go? Everyone deserves a second chance Quinn, not just you.”

The cheerleader relents a little at Rachel’s words. She’s still worried though. “What about when he finds out about us Rach. His two ex-girlfriends dating. How’s his emotional intelligence going to cope with that?”

“Not very well I imagine.” She concedes. “Which is why the anger management classes are a good idea.”

“You’re too forgiving.” Quinn knows she’s fighting a losing battle.

Rachel quirks an eye brow. “Worked out okay for you didn’t it.”

Quinn nods. “Look Rach, I’ll support you whatever you want to do, you know that. But I can’t be held accountable for my actions if Hudson is allowed back into my school.”

Rachel hates that Quinn’s turn of phrase and dominance over it being ‘her school’ sends a thrill through her. She shakes it off quickly. “Quinn I thought we’d agreed that your bullying days were over?”

“They are, as far as you’re concerned. But it isn’t really bullying if the recipient deserves it.”

Leroy clears his throat to remind them that they aren’t alone in the room. Rachel looks at her fathers before looking back over to Quinn. “We’ll finish talking about this later.”

Back to her fathers. “I would like my suggestion to be put to principle Figgins.”

Leroy and Hiram both nod. “If that’s what you want baby girl.”

Rachel nods her head satisfied. “Splendid.” She looks at Quinn again. “Are you staying the night?”

Quinn gives both Mr Berry’s an awkward side glance. But nods. “If that’s okay?”

Hiram speaks. “If your mom won’t mind?”

Quinn chuckles. “I doubt she’d notice.”

Hiram and Leroy share a worried glance. But Leroy has another concern about Quinn spending the night now he knows that she’s dating his daughter. “Are you two sexually active?”

Quinn literally chokes on her own spit. Rachel is horrified. Leroy and Hiram exchange another more amused glance this time. Rachel practically screams. “Daddy for goodness sake. Do you really think having sex is remotely on my mind after the day I’ve had.”

“That is not what I asked baby girl.” Leroy stifles a chuckle. 

Rachel just grabs Quinn’s hand and pulls her towards the door so she can get them to the safety of her bedroom. She shouts over her shoulder as she goes. “Daddy, trust me there is no need for any open door policy to be implemented tonight.” Then the two teenagers are gone. 

Hiram chuckles and looks over at Leroy. “That wasn’t exactly a ‘no’ was it?”

Leroy laughs. “I can’t hardly blame her, Quinn is stunning. That being said it seems awfully early in their relationship for that sort of thing, so this subject will be getting revisited.”

Hiram as no doubt his husband will be bringing this up again with Rachel. But he can’t help but muse. “Darling, weren’t you listening at all? It seems to me their relationship has been on-going for years.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thing. Please review.
> 
> Also open to suggestions for what people want to see next, as it isn't written yet (apart from about 2.5k words of the next chapter).
> 
> I'm on twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets his punishment. It's a bit long this chapter!!
> 
> Rachel's sleepover comes next...

I own nothing 

Quinn and Rachel have been up in the divas room for about 30 minutes. Quinn is sat at the head of the bed leaning against the headboard. Rachel has her head resting in her girlfriends lap, Quinn is gently resting an ice pack over the brunette’s injured eye.

Quinn breaks the so far comfortable silence. “Your Dad’s totally know we’re having sex.”

Rachel chuckles. “I don’t like lying to them Quinn. But in fairness we aren’t currently having sex.”

Quinn smiles. “Currently as in right this second, or…”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Definitely not right this second Quinn. I’m not sure my face could take it. But once I’m healed who knows?” She shrugs. 

“Are you serious?”

She smirks again. “Maybe.”

Quinn leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her girlfriends head. Clearly she’s been going the right way about proving herself to Rachel. Although she might well be about to undo all that good work. “Look Rach, about Finn.”

Rachel sighs, she knew this would be coming sooner or later. Quinn swallows nervously. When Rachel doesn’t shut her down immediately, she starts to tentatively speak. “I know you’re all about the forgiveness, and believe me, I’m more than grateful about that. But are you sure he deserves your kindness in the circumstances?”

Rachel nods, happy that Quinn has at least attempted to be balanced. “I get why you’re as angry as you are Quinn. What Finn did today was obviously atrocious, but I can’t help but feel slightly responsible for hurting him in the first place. He clearly doesn’t have the emotional intelligence to deal with his feelings in a normal manner, which is why I think the counselling will help.”

She can see that Quinn still isn’t fully convinced, so she continues. “Quinn, how would you feel if you made one mistake in high school that affected you for your whole life. If this goes on Finn’s permanent record that’s essentially what will happen. No college will want to touch him.”

Quinn can relate to that. She was so sure that having Beth in high school was going to ruin her life. She relents a little, and nods to let Rachel know that she supports her wishes. There has to be a caveat though. “But Rachel I mean it, if he puts hands on you ever again that’s it. He’s out of lives.”

Rachel nods. “Agreed.”

Quinn settles back down against the headboard after that. Rachel it seems isn’t 100% done with the conversation. “I know you’re going to want to take some form of revenge, and I know nothing I say will stop that.”

“It’s no more than he deserves.”

“It’s fine Quinn really, just don’t go too hard on him okay?”

Quinn just nods again lost in her thoughts. Rachel moves the ice pack and leans up to drop a chaste kiss on the cheerleaders lips. “I’m going to grab us some food from downstairs. Why don’t you call your mom and let her know you won’t be home.”

Quinn smiles and nods again and watches as Rachel bounds out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel wanders into the kitchen and is surprised to find her Fathers still seated at the table. Both now nursing steaming hot cups of tea.

“I come in search of food for me and Quinn.” She explains

Leroy speaks. “We weren’t sure if you’d feel like eating after the day you’ve had. But I’ll order some pizza.” He grabs for his cell phone. “I assume Quinn isn’t vegan?”

Rachel laughs. “Absolutely not. She loves bacon too much for that.”

Leroy smiles. “Finally, someone to share a meat feast with.”

Rachel drops down at the table again as her Daddy steps away to order the pizza. Hiram addresses her. “We’ve called the school and spoken to Principle Figgins again. He seemed very interested in your compromise punishment.”

Rachel nods. Hiram continues. “The bad publicity that would come from the quarterback of the football team being expelled is probably the reason he’s being so opened minded about it. Your Daddy and I, together with Finn’s parents are having a meeting with him tomorrow.”

“Thank you for backing me up.”

“It’s our job baby girl.” He clears his throat, suddenly awkward. Rachel rolls her eyes, he’s clearly about to ask her something about Quinn. “Have you managed to convince your… girlfriend?” He looks up and Rachel nods to confirm that, that’s what she is. “Around to your way of thinking?”

“Yes.” She sighs. “Although I don’t think Finn is completely safe from Quinn’s wrath.”

“Nor should he be.” Hiram states.

“I agree. I just don’t want her to do anything too ridiculous, and she knows that.”

Hiram clears his throat as Leroy joins them again at the table. “Pizza is all ordered.” He confirms as he sits.

Hiram continues. “So we’d really like to know how you and Quinn went from enemies to girlfriends so suddenly. If you have time?”

Rachel knows he’s asking where Quinn is right now in a roundabout way. “I have time. Quinn’s calling her Mom to let her know she’s staying over.”

Hiram and Leroy sit back in their chairs, getting comfortable. Rachel begins. “It wasn’t really sudden Dad. I’ve always been attracted to her, because, well I have eyes.” The older Berry’s chuckle. “I guess it took her a little longer to realise her attraction. But, as soon as she did, she let me know about it, and here we are.”

Hiram probes. “And you’re willing to forgive her the past. Just like that?”

Rachel sighs. “Quinn and I have always had a somewhat complicated relationship. But it isn’t ‘just like that' dad. Quinn knows and is more that willing to try and make up for the past. She’s already blown my mind on several occasions in that respect, and we’ve only been dating a few days.”

Leroy jumps in. “Exactly how long have you been dating.”

Rachel thinks it over, so much has happened over the last week or so that it’s hard to pinpoint the exact moment. “I guess officially since Sunday.”

That was two days ago, it blows both Hiram and Leroy’s minds that the two girls could be as close as they clearly are after that short an amount of time. Clearly this relationship has been building for a lot longer than two days.

Leroy ticks the days over in his head, he had been in the house on Quinn’s two previous visits, not including today. “So Sunday was the second time Quinn came over. She was over on Friday too right?”

Rachel is instantly transported back to Friday night when they had sex. Incredible, toe curling yet probably ill-advised sex. She tries to clear the images from her mind, certain that her face must be flushing right now. “And on Thursday night too, but you were both out on date night.”

Leroy is surprised, Rachel never mentioned Quinn coming over when she was home alone on Thursday. “How come you’ve only been dating since Sunday?”

Rachel swallows. “Well, Quinn still had a boyfriend until Saturday.”

Leroy smirks. “I assume that means that both Quinn’s visits on Thursday and Friday were completely platonic and PG?”

Rachel can definitely feel the flush on her cheeks now. “I wouldn’t go that far, but needless to say we have confessed all and apologised to Sam, who has graciously accepted.”

Leroy chuckles. Hiram also smirks. “You know we encourage total honesty, and I would be extremely disappointed to find out that you’d lied to us?”

Rachel swallows hard, she knows exactly where this is going. Hiram continues. “So I will ask you again. Are you and Quinn sexually active?”

Rachel swallows hard. “No Dad, I promise we’re not right now.” Again not exactly a lie.

Hiram eyes her suspiciously, whilst Leroy smirks. He is 100% sure that Rachel is using some sort of loophole here. He decides to test his theory. “Are you still a virgin baby girl?”

Rachel literally stops breathing. She’s actually quite angry that he’s questioned her in a way she can’t lie. She really did think she was being clever. “Daddy, that is highly personal.”

Leroy smirks and pins her with a look that screams she better not lie to him. She looks at the table. “No, I’m not.”

Leroy knew it. Hiram is mightily confused. “Since when?”

Rachel sighs. “Friday.”

“I was home on Friday Rachel, I’m almost impressed.”

Hiram smacks his husband on the arm. “Leroy.” He shakes his head and then turns back to his daughter. “Quinn still had a boyfriend on Friday.”

Rachel solemnly nods to confirm. “But as I confirmed earlier I have apologised to Sam and he has been kind enough to forgive me.”

Hiram still isn’t satisfied. “Not two minutes ago Rachel Berry, you sat there and told me that you and Quinn were not sexually active.”

“We aren’t Dad. I swear.” She pleads.

“You are going to have to explain this to me like I’m 5 years old baby girl.”

Rachel sighs, she should have just grabbed something from the fridge and gone straight back up to her room. She knows as a family they have always been extremely open, they don’t have secrets and they certainly don’t lie, so a full explanation is going to be required here.

“As you know, Quinn retained a boyfriend on Friday. She told me Friday morning that although she wanted me, she didn’t want to break up with Sam, as she needed the security he provided. Her parents would never question her sexuality if she had a boyfriend right? When I made it clear that I wasn’t willing to proceed behind Sam’s back, that effectively ended our relationship before it had begun.”

She glances up to make sure her Fathers are still following. They are, so she continues. “Following that, I had the altercation with Finn, which Quinn mentioned earlier, and I got Slushied which is why I came home early.”

Both men flinch at Rachel’s confirmation that she got slushied. The diva doesn’t notice and continues her tale. “Quinn came over to make sure I was alright, I pointed out that she had no reason too, we argued and one thing led to another.” She shrugs. “But it wasn’t done for the right reasons. So yes, Quinn and I have technically had sex. But no, we are not currently sexually active. Now that we're actually together we’re waiting until we’re both ready, and until I am fully satisfied that I can trust Quinn. All of which Quinn is happy with. I trust that covers all and any questions you might have?”

Leroy grins impressed, Hiram is a little more taken aback to be honest, but he swallows it down. “That explains everything actually thank you.”

Rachel nods. “Great, well I’m going back to my room, call me when the pizza is here. And please for the love of god can you not embarrass Quinn with all of this later.”

Leroy is really struggling to keep his laughter at bay now. Hiram can’t help but smile. “Rachel dear, after tonight there will be a strict open door policy.”

She’s not going to dignify that with an argument, she just wants to get away. So she glares at her Dad and then huffs back upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn arrives at school alone the next morning, Rachel has been allowed the day off given what happened yesterday. Plus she’s due at the meeting with Principle Figgins and her Fathers later. Quinn strides through the corridor and is happy to find Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam.

They had all been deep in conversation, she assumes about yesterdays antics given Puck and Brittany don’t know about her and Rachel yet. Santana sees her approach. “Q.”

“San.” She looks at the boys. “Are you two alright after yesterday? I heard you got into a fight with Finn.”

Puck shakes his head. “It wasn’t a fight, Finn just took it. It didn’t last, Bieste pulled us off before we had a chance to do any real damage.”

Sam can tell she’s raging. “How’s Rachel?”

Santana isn’t 100% sure what the current situation is between Quinn and Rachel, and Sam for that matter. Other than that Rachel looked a lot happier when she saw her yesterday, well prior to Finn knocking her around of course. She looks at Puck for any hint of recognition at the mention of the dwarf’s name, there isn’t any. Quinn either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care that Sam’s question might raise suspicion over the nature of her relationship with Berry. “She’s alright. She doesn’t want Finn excluded.”

“What?” Santana is sure she must have misheard. “Q, he’s literally a woman beater.”

She raises her hand, she knows exactly where Santana is coming from because she feels exactly the same way, but she won’t go against Rachel’s wishes. “Don’t. I know alright. But what it means is that there’s a chance that he’ll be back at school, following a suspension I assume. When he is, he goes right to the top of the list. I don’t just want him slushied every day, I want it every hour of every day. Understood.”

They all nod. Quinn continues. “In addition, Berry is off limits. She’s had enough bullshit in the last few days to last a lifetime.” She looks at Brittany and then Puck. “Britt, spread the word with the Cheerios, Puck with the jocks?”

They both nod and walk off arms linked ready to spread Quinn’s word. Once they’re out of view she releases the breath she’s been holding knowing she can talk fully with Santana and Sam given they know the whole truth. Although to be fair, Santana doesn’t know how much Sam actually knows so she doesn’t really know what to say.

Luckily Sam takes over. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just not sure I’m going to be able to control my anger when I next see Finn, and I’ve promised Rachel that I will.”

Santana clicks immediately. “Wait, you know about beauty and the beast?” She looks at Quinn. “He knows about you?”

Quinn grimaces. “I really hope you didn’t just refer to my girlfriend as a beast.”

“Woah, clearly there has been some progress since we last spoke about this.” 

Quinn smiles at just how upset Santana seems at being left out of the loop. She starts listing of the progress since they last spoke. “Sam knows. Rachel is my girlfriend. Sam is my fake boyfriend. Oh and Kurt and Mercedes both know. If you want to know anymore than that, Rachel is having a sleepover on Friday.”

“You don’t actually expect me to attend that do you?” Santana is disgusted at the thought.

Quinn and Sam both laugh and start to move off towards home room holding hands. Quinn looks back over her shoulder. “You will if you want the deets.”

Santana shakes her head, and chases after her friends. To be honest she’s not sure if she does want all the gory details. Let face it, she has no desire to know any intimate details about Rachel Berry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had been more grateful than her Fathers will ever know that they didn’t bring up the fact that she and Quinn have slept together at dinner last night. Quinn had almost packed up and left the Berry residence via Rachel’s bedroom window, when she informed her that she’d had to confess their night of passion to her Fathers. Rachel almost felt bad about guilting her into staying by using her black eye. Almost. She knows for a fact that if one of her Fathers had mentioned it even in jest over pizza the cheerleader would have bolted immediately.

She chuckles to herself at the memory of just how terrified Quinn looked as they made their way downstairs. That was last night, she currently finds herself seated between her Fathers in the waiting area outside principle Figgins office. Leroy is giving her a questioning side eye, probably because she’s just been giggling away to herself like a crazy person. She probably should be a bit less happy given that they’re about to have a meeting about her ex-boyfriend punching her in the face. But here we are. Quinn just makes her so incredibly, unbelievably, happy.

Principle Figgins appears at his office door. “Mr Berry, Dr Berry, Rachel. Please come through.”

They all meander through and take a seat at the desk opposite principle Figgins. The headmaster speaks. “Thank you for coming, I appreciate how busy you both are.”

Hiram, although more than happy to back up Rachel in respect of the punishment ultimately dished out to Finn, he is not happy at all with this situation. “We could hardly miss it.” Rachel doesn’t like the edge in her Dads voice. He continues. “Tell me Mr Figgins, what kind of establishment are you running here, where a teenaged girl can be punched in the face by a male student in the middle of the hall?”

“Dad.” Rachel warns, Hiram gives her a sideways glance, but his posture doesn’t change. 

Leroy backs his husband up. “I think you need to answer that.”

Rachel sinks back into her seat, she knows there’s no point trying to assuage her fathers when they’re in this mood.

Principle Figgins has the good sense to look thoroughly chastised. “I want to apologise profusely for what happened. I can assure you that nothing like this has ever happened before, and I will do my damndest to make sure that it never happens again.”

Hiram nods. “What exactly are you putting into place to ensure nothing like this ever happens again?”

Rachel swears she can see a bead of sweat starting to form on her principles brow. He clears his throat clearly her Dads are making him nervous as hell. “Well in this specific instance the school has run with Rachel’s idea to offer Finn anger management. And we are also putting into place training for the staff to identify markers in students and offer extra emotional support for those that require it.”

Hiram nods again, slightly impressed. Leroy takes over. “I assume that won’t be Finn Hudson’s only punishment for his indiscretion?”

Figgins shakes his head, no. “He’ll take the rest of this week. Which Rachel, you are also more than welcome to have off school. Then he’ll officially start a two week suspension from Monday. As long as you are all satisfied with that outcome. I’m more than aware that this kind of behaviour would usually result in a full expulsion.”

Rachel smiles. “Principle Figgins, my Fathers and I have already discussed this at length, and I speak for us all when I say that we are more than happy with that punishment. I don’t want Finn to ruin his chances of college because he’s a little emotionally stunted.” She continues before anyone else can get a word in. “Whilst I appreciate your offer of the rest of the week off, I don’t think it would be very prudent of me to miss that much class for no apparent reason. I need to keep my GPA up if I’m going to get into NYADA.”

Hiram and Leroy just smirk at each other over their daughters head. She really is something else. Principle Figgins looks pleading between the pair of them, he clearly needs confirmation from an adult that the suggested punishment is approved. Leroy takes pity on him. “I think everything you’ve described is satisfactory. Now if there’s nothing else, we’ll get out of your hair.”

Principle Figgins stands causing everyone else in the room too. “Nothing else. Finn Hudson and his parents are due in to learn his fate. Other than that, Rachel I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nods and smiles. “Yes, you will.”

Leroy and Hiram shake the principles hand and then the three Berry’s head back out into the hall without a word. They’ve taken about three steps when they’re confronted by Finn, Burt and Carole coming in the opposite direction. The six of them seem to catch eyes at the same time. The two Berry men both clench their teeth to try and mask their anger. Finn has the good sense to look utterly ashamed, as do Burt and Carole. Carole has to keep her tears at bay when she sees Rachel’s eye. She was sure it was some sort of misunderstanding, or perhaps it wasn’t as bad as made out. But standing here, confronted by the evidence, it’s clear that he son has wilfully and maliciously punched a female in the face. She despairs, where did she go wrong?

“Rachel I am so sorry.”

Rachel had been looking at Finn’s bowed head worriedly, so she’s surprised when it’s his Mom that speaks. “Mrs Hudson-Hummel. Please, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I thought I raised him better than that.”

Finn finally looks up. “Rach. Can I have a word?” He looks over to the adults. “In private?”

Leroy steps towards his daughter. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Daddy, honestly it’s fine. We’ll just go over here, out of earshot, but still in your line of sight.”

Before anyone has a chance to protest she grabs Finn by his jacket sleeve and pulls him over. The Berry’s and the Hudson-Hummel’s glance at each other wearily.

Once the teenagers are sure they’re out of ear-shot, Finn’s gaze drops to his shoes again. Not 100% sure of what he actually wants to say. Rachel would usually help him out, but despite what she knows everyone thinks; that’s she being too lenient with him, she is actually really mad at him. So she doesn’t give him an out, she just waits. Arms crossed.

He eventually must work out some semblance of what he wants to say. He looks up. “Rach I don’t know what to say. I know sorry doesn’t cut it. But I really am sorry.”

She relents. “I know you are.”

He’s going to attempt to explain further apparently. “It’s just when I saw that mark on your...” his eyes widen as he thinks of the correct terminology. He knows he can’t say boobs. “...chest. All I could think was, this guy has got further with his mouth in what? A couple of weeks, than I got in months with my hands. It just made me mad you know. Because I thought we had something special.”

Rachel takes pity. “It was special Finn. But it was different to what I have now.”

“Clearly.” He snaps.

Rachel sighs and shakes her head. “Look if it makes you feel any better, it isn’t Noah.”

“It doesn’t. Not really.” He shrugs his shoulders petulantly. “Who is it?”

“None of your business Finn. The only thing that matters is that I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been.”

Finn sighs again, but it’s more defeated than previously. “I suppose that’s the most important thing.” He looks over to the adults before looking back down at Rachel. “Look my folks told me about you getting my punishment downgraded. So thanks for that.”

“No problem. For what it’s worth I think the counselling will really help.”

He smiles. “I hope so. I don’t ever what to lose control like that again Rach. I promise.”

She places a hand on his arm, and instantly regrets it when a hopeful smile blooms on his face. “I’m glad Finn. Luckily principle Figgins is willing to give you a second chance. Don’t waste it.”

He nods his head. “I better get going. See you in a couple of weeks.” 

She nods and watches as he heads back over towards his Mom and Burt. She’s almost certain the issues between her and Finn aren’t over unfortunately. Just as Finn and his parents are about to set off in the direction of Principle Figgins office, one of the jocks from the hockey team unloads an extra large slushie on him. Rachel shakes her head at the childishness of it all, but can’t help but smirk. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn is hightailing it out of school, anxious to get over to Rachel’s and find out how her meeting went earlier. As she gets into the parking lot she bumps into Finn. Yuk. He’s loitering while his Mom and Burt are having a discussion over by their car. As she gets closer she can see the shirt and tie he’s dressed in covered in a bright blue slushie stain. Seems like Puck and Britt really did get the word out earlier. She’s impressed.

She has to pass him to get to her own car, so why not have a little fun. “What are you doing here?”

He looks up and smiles at his ex-girlfriend. “I got suspended. You know, for what I did to Rach.”

She doesn’t like the over familiarity of him shortening her girlfriends name. “What you did to her wasn’t okay Finn.”

“Whatever Quinn, you don’t even like Rachel.”

“Rachel and I are fine since Glee. Besides that’s not really the point is it?”

He smiles. “Well it doesn’t matter what you think because Rachel forgives me.”

She doesn’t like his smirk. “What is that smile about Hudson?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, I just got the impression that once she does fully forgive me there might be a chance for us again.”

Quinn actually laughs. But she can’t help the feeling of dread that starts to claw around her stomach. “Yeah right. You punched her in the face, not even Berry is that much of a doormat.”

Quinn really wants to smack the smug look off his face. “We’ll see.”

His Mom calls him causing him to turn his head. He looks back round to Quinn, still with the smugness. “See you in a few weeks.” Quinn just scowls at him, as he turns on his heal and heads over to his Mom. Quinn heads to her own car, more eager than ever to get to Rachel’s.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn legitimately speeds all the way to the Berry residence. She practically hammers on the door. Rachel swings it open after a couple of minutes. A smile explodes onto her face when she sees Quinn. She can’t help but bite her lip, and look her girlfriend up and down in appreciation. “Ah yes, I missed out on cheerleader Quinn yesterday.”

Quinn heart lifts immediately, her nausea over Finn momentarily forgotten. “I’m not a Barbie Rachel.”

Rachel tuts, but Quinn is smiling so she knows she’s not really in trouble. Rachel pulls her into the house, where she’s instantly greeted by Hiram and Leroy. “Miss Fabray.” Hiram nods.

Before Leroy takes over. “Wow Quinn school only let out like ten minutes ago, I hope you didn’t break any laws getting here.”

She cringes a little. “I was just eager to hear how today went.” She looks at Rachel pleadingly.

Rachel grabs her hand. Able to read Quinn’s mind apparently. “We’re going up to my room. Call me for dinner.”

They both head upstairs without a backwards look. Leroy and Hiram look at each other in bewilderment. Hiram shouts up the stairs after them. “Door open Rachel.” The diva just rolls her eyes.

When they make it to her room, Rachel has no intention of leaving her door open. In fact she slams Quinn against it as soon as they’re on the other side. Her lips are on the blondes in no time, and if the cheerleader is surprised she doesn’t show it. She returns the kiss wholeheartedly. They wrestle for dominance for a while, and when Rachel’s hands start to move up towards her breasts, Quinn knows she needs to stop this so she can talk to Rachel about how Finn was acting earlier.

Quinn gently places her hands on Rachel’s before they get any further, and she gently pulls away from the kiss. Rachel is a little dazed to start with, but when her eyes focus she just looks confused. “Can we talk?”

Rachel pouts and it’s the most adorable thing Quinn’s ever seen. She kisses the pout away and pulls Rachel over so they can both sit on her bed. “You really love my Cheerios uniform huh?”

Rachel leans back into trying to start up another make out session. “I’d love it a lot more if we could get back to what we were just doing.”

Quinn moves her lips out of reach slightly. “Down girl. We can do that in a sec.” the pout is back with a vengeance. Quinn laughs again. “Rach I promise, give me five minutes to talk and you can get your hands all over this. Underneath this. Whatever you want.”

That draws a smile. “Oh fine. What’s up?” Rachel text Quinn earlier confirming Finn’s punishment, so she knows that can’t be what she wants to talk about.

“I bumped into Finn in the parking lot as I was leaving school.”

Rachel wasn’t expecting that. She has no idea where this is going. “Okay.”

Quinn swallows. Rachel has never seen her as unsure as she is right now. “He has this insane idea that the two of you might get back together when he’s sorted his issues out.”

“He actually said that?”

Quinn nods. “He is insane to think that, right?”

Rachel was sure that out of the two of the, she would be the insecure one. She grabs her girlfriends hand. “Of course he is Quinn. My god, I literally told him I was happier than I’ve ever been earlier today.”

Panic rises. “You told him about us?”

“Of course not.”

Quinn inexplicably wheels from panic that Rachel has told Finn to hurt that she hasn’t. Rachel sees the change, and while she can’t understand it, she really doesn’t want to get into anything negative with Quinn. “Hey, I didn’t not tell him because I don’t want to shout it from the rooftops. I do. But I know how important it is that your family don’t find out. Let’s face it, Finn isn’t exactly trustworthy. I wouldn’t put it past him to out you out of spite right now. Maybe once he’s finished his treatment we can tell him, but right now I can’t trust him with this information.”

Quinn sighs she’s knows she’s right, she just can’t help the niggling feeling that on some level Rachel will always want Finn. She’s battled so hard for him to this point right? Rachel takes Quinn’s face in her hands. “Hey, just because I didn’t confirm who it was with, doesn’t mean I meant it any less when I told him I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I don’t want Finn. I need you to trust that.”

Quinn smiles. She’s a little embarrassed when a tear rolls down her cheek. “I’m sorry. I don’t why I’m so emotional about this. I guess I just don’t feel like I deserve you.”

Rachel wipes her tears. “You do. More than that Quinn, I want you so much. Me and Finn is old news. I promise you. And if I need to remind him of that then no problem, I will do that until he hears me. Okay?”

Quinn nods. “Okay.” Another watery smile follows.

Rachel catches the tears with her lips. Before moving back to her lips. “Can we get back to exploring the uniform now?” 

Quinn laughs through the kisses and the few tears that are falling. This incredible woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> On twitter at: Eden_Ashley_Chr


	9. Chapte Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover, and a day at the Mall...

I own nothing 

It’s Friday. Rachel has made it through the week, her eye is healing well and looking a lot better thankfully. She is annoyed with herself though. She promised Kurt a sleepover tonight, forgetting that there was a football game on, and correspondently a chance to watch Quinn as a cheerleader for the first time as her girlfriend. She has a dilemma. She doesn’t want to let Kurt down, but she really doesn’t want to miss the game. The solution. Convince Kurt and Mercedes to join her at the game first and then a sleepover at her place afterwards. Perfect. She’s hoping she can convince Quinn to join them later too.

She bumps into Kurt on her way to last period. “Kurt you are looking exceptionally dashing today”

He eyes her suspiciously. “What do you want Rachel?”

“I don’t want anything. Can’t I complement your appearance without there being an ulterior motive?” She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear.

Kurt’s jaw drops. He thinks he’s figured it out. “You want to cancel tonight’s sleep over?”

“No” Rachel practically squeals appalled. “I merely want to push back the start time of the actual sleep over portion of the evening.”

Now he’s really confused. “Why?”

“Well, given there’s a football game tonight, I thought we could showcase our school spirit by going along and supporting the team.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Translation. You want to perve on Quinn in her Cheerios uniform now you have a chance of actually seeing what’s underneath it.”

Rachel raises her eyebrow, and starts to walk towards the classroom again, Kurt follows. “Actually, I want to perve on Quinn in her Cheerios uniform now that I know what’s underneath it.” She carries on sauntering towards her seat, smirking at a now flabbergasted Kurt.

He finally finds his voice again. “Rachel if you’re actually going to make me sit through the football match, I need your word that all of the details are going to be disclosed.”

Rachel drops into her seat and slushes him. “No talking in class Kurt.”

He looks like he’s about to explode as he drops down into his seat next to her

XXXXXXXXXXX

Following a promise of full disclosure, Kurt had readily agreed to attend the game. Mercedes took less persuading. ‘Hot guys in tight uniforms’ was apparently enough to convince her. So the three of them find themselves stepping over the threshold into the stadium.

The football team has just finished their pre-match warm up and are heading back into the locker room for the final team talk, when Sam spots the three of them. 

“Hey Rach I didn’t have you down as a football fan.” He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Obviously Quinn has filled him in on the fact that both Kurt and Mercedes both know about their current situation so he doesn’t see the harm.

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Sam I’m disappointed in you saying so. You know that the three of us are all about the school spirit. What better way than to support you boys. Go Titans.”

Sam shakes his head laughs. “Oh right yeah. I totally believe you’re here for the football. Let’s chat about the game afterwards.”

She slaps him playfully and he smiles at the three of them again and runs towards the changing rooms. As an afterthought Rachel shouts. “Good luck.” He throws his hand up as he’s running to show he’s heard.

Rachel looks back to Kurt and Mercedes who have apparently both watched her exchange with Sam open mouthed. Neither of them speaks so Rachel does. “Shall we go and find an appropriate seat.”

This seems to snap Kurt out of his daze. Although still confused by her exchange with Sam, he can’t miss the opportunity to tease his friend. “With a great view of the Cheerios?”

Rachel rolls her eyes. Mercedes it seems can’t let the exchange she’s just witnessed between Rachel and Sam go. “Hold up.”

This stops both Rachel and Kurt in their tracks. They both look at Mercedes and wait. “Sam is Quinn’s boyfriend right? Why have I only just remembered that. Please tell me you and Little Miss Perfect aren’t doing this behind that sweet boys back?”

Rachel looks around worriedly, Mercedes wasn’t exactly being quiet just then. She shushes her first. “Of course we aren’t Mercedes. But for the love of god, keep your your voice down I will explain everything later at my place.”

This placates Mercedes for now and the three of them find a decent position on the bleachers. Rachel instantly settles down resting her head on her hands, pleased with her vantage point and the view she has of her girlfriend. The Cheerios are just limbering up, and Rachel finds herself licking her lips in anticipation. It’s as if there’s no one else in the stadium. Quinn glances up and they catch eyes and Rachel swears she’s sees them sparkle as they share a smile. Then Quinn has to get her head back in the game with the Cheerios. Kurt and Mercedes exchange an exasperated glance. This could be a long evening.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel has thoroughly enjoyed her evening so far. She couldn’t tell you a jot of what happened in the football match, other than that the Titan’s are currently losing. They always do. Her eyes have never left the head cheerleader.

The game is almost over and Kurt and Mercedes have moaned at her non-stop to leave for the last twenty minutes. Satisfied that the Cheerios have finished the majority of their work for the evening, she relents and they are heading down the bleachers towards the carpark ready to get this sleepover started. Kurt, the gossip queen, might actually die from anticipation.

As they step onto the car park, all three are startled by Quinn calling Rachel’s name. A smiling Quinn appears, pom poms still in hand. Much like at the hospital last week, Kurt and Mercedes may as well not have been there. “So. Did you enjoy the show?”

Rachel blushes, she looks at the floor and shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. It’s adorable. “I did actually. Very much.”

Quinn glances over at the other two Glee club members who are smiling like idiots, but look away immediately when she looks in their direction, causing her to smile too. “You heading for the big sleepover?”

Rachel nods, she suddenly has a thought and worries. “Is any topic of discussion out of bounds?”

Quinn laughs and shakes her head no. “Whatever you’re comfortable sharing is fine by me.”

Rachel nods. “Thank you.”

Quinn smiles, a little embarrassed, as she knows for sure that Kurt and Mercedes can hear them. “Listen it’s tradition for everyone to go to Breadsticks after the match.”

Rachel smiles, a little disappointed. “And then back to Puckeman’s for a rager right?” In fairness Puck’s post-game party’s are fairly legendary.

Quinn smiles. “Yeah. But Breadsticks is kind of a mandatory team bonding stipulation from Sue. I don’t know.” She waves her hand in the air as she speaks. “But Puck’s party isn’t. So I was hoping…” She actually feels nervous. “… that Santana and I could crash your sleepover. I mean you’ll have enough time to get your gossip on while we're at Breadsticks I think..?”

Rachel puts her hand on her arm to quit her rambling. “I would love that.”

“Really.”

“Well, as long as Santana is on her best behaviour.”

Quinn grimaces, she knew bringing Santana as her plus one may cause an issue. “She will be, I promise. She’ll never admit it, but I think she’s having a hard time about Brittany and Artie.”

Rachel smirks and now it’s Quinn that feels embarrassed. “Quinn Fabray, you’re just a big softy really aren’t you.”

Quinn just rolls her eyes. “Anyway. I have to get back. So, I’ll see you later okay?”

“You will.” Quinn runs back in the same direction she appeared from and Rachel turns back towards her waiting friends, smiling. She’s doing a lot of that recently.

The three of them start to head towards Kurt’s car. It’s Kurt that breaks the silence. “Did I just hear that right? Santana will be joining us later.”

Rachel grimaces much like Quinn had when she dropped that news. She just links her arm with Kurt’s and pulls him towards the vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel has filled Kurt and Mercedes in on the story of her and Quinn to date, including the fact that Sam knows all about it and will be staying on publicly as Quinn’s boyfriend, and that she and Quinn have had sex, but are not currently sleeping together. She appears to have rendered her friends speechless. She assumes that once the information has fermented in their brains, they will have numerous questions for her. So she just waits. She isn’t disappointed.

Mercedes gets in first. “Wait, so Sam is Quinn’s beard. Meaning that they’ll stay together publicly...”

Rachel nods. Mercedes hasn’t finished. “...but Sam’s actually single?” She smirks as she speaks.

Rachel laughs. “Technically yes. But if you’re going to pursue him, I would recommend you do so discreetly. Quinn would not be happy with any rumours that he’s cheating on her.”

Mercedes laughs initially. “That’s fairly rich.” She then sinks back into her pillows deep in thought. Kurt jumps in. “Are you really okay with this Rach? I mean will you be able to deal with Quinn and Sam in public while your relationship with her is stuck in the shadows.”

She frowns, but she swallows down the sadness she feels. “I know this may come as a shock, but my desire to be in the limelight extends to performance only. I have no desire to be ‘outed’ at school. I don’t think the bullies need anymore ammunition.”

Kurt can certainly understand that. Rachel continues. “Plus, it would be really bad if Quinn’s parents found out.”

Mercedes agrees. “Oh hell yes it would. They are savages. Quinn would be out on her ass so fast.”

Kurt nods sympathetically. “As long as you’re sure you can handle it?”

“I can. At the end of the day, I get Quinn. And it’s not like we’re totally under wraps. You guys know, and Sam and Santana.”

Before they have a chance to discuss it any further Rachel’s bedroom door swings open and Santana and Quinn saunter in. They’ve clearly both showered and changed, much to Rachel’s dismay. She really needs to get her fascination with her girlfriends Cheerios uniform under control.

Santana is first to speak. “Wow this party needs livening up. Luckily I assumed as much and came prepared.” She pulls out a bottle of vodka from behind her back. 

Rachel is appalled but before she has chance to say anything, Mercedes has jumped up. “Hell to the yes.”

Rachel just shakes her head in disbelief as she gets up to greet Quinn. The cheerleader knows Rachel won’t be happy about the vodka so she pre-empts her. “The vodka is mainly for Santana.” She looks over Rachel’s shoulder. “And Mercedes, apparently.”

Rachel chuckles and watches as Mercedes and Santana pass the bottle between them. What harm will it do really. “Don’t worry Quinn, I’m willing to embrace a cliched high school Friday night.”

Quinn smiles, and places a hand on either side of Rachel’s arms. “Hi by the way.”

Rachel melts. “Hi.”

Quinn leans forwards and presses her lips to her girlfriends. It takes Rachel by surprise. She wasn’t sure Quinn would want to PDA in front of their friends. She returns the kiss obviously, elated actually. They stop when inevitably a cat call emanates out of Santana. “Gross, if I knew we had to watch you two going at it all night I would have brought more Vodka.”

Quinn rolls her eyes and moves away from Rachel but grabs her hands and pulls her to sit down next to her in the circle of cushions in the divas bedroom. “Right. Let’s get this sleepover started.”

“Hell yes Q.” Santana hands her the bottle, and she takes a small swig. 

She looks at Rachel. “You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to?”

Rachel takes the bottle and smells it. It smells disgusting. She supposes this is a right of passage. She takes a small sip, and winces at the taste. She can’t help but smile when the rest of the group starts whooping and hollering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sleepover has been progressing nicely. They watched a movie, Quinn and Rachel cuddled up, chatting with Kurt the whole time. The three of them haven’t really touched the vodka since the initial round of shots. Mercedes and Santana however had managed to attach a drinking game to the movie, and as a result are both nicely buzzed. But not overly drunk.

The movie is over, and having missed out on the catch-up earlier, Santana wants the details. “Right guys, we’re all obviously here thanks to the worlds strangest romance.”

Quinn lobs a sock at her head. “Be nice.”

Santana rolls hers eyes. “I’m always nice. Now, I think a little Q and A sessions with a twist is on the cards.”

Rachel bites. “What’s the twist.”

Santana smiles. “We ask a questions and you can answer or not, but if you don’t, you take a shot.”

Quinn glares at her. Santana relents. “A small shot.”

Rachel speaks. “Sounds acceptable. However it’s only fair that we go around the group and everyone gets questioned. Not just me and Quinn.”

“I accept your terms Berry. On one condition, I get to go first.”

Rachel nods. “Go ahead.”

Quinn smiles proudly at her girlfriend. Santana rolls her eyes. “Okay Berry. My question’s actually for Quinn. How blue will your balls be if Berry sticks to her guns and waits until she’s 25 to have sex?”

There’s silence for a second, then the room erupts into laughter. Literally everyone but Santana is laughing so hard they can’t breath. Santana just looks confused. Eventually when every gets themselves under control and the laughing dies out. Quinn answers the question. “That ship has so already sailed.”

Santana looks from Quinn to a sheepish looking Rachel. “Damn Berry, skipping out on school, drinking alcohol, having sex. I can almost get on board with this version of you. Watch out Quinn.” Santana winks at her team mate, who isn’t in the least bit impressed. 

“My turn.” Santana rolls her eyes, Quinn is currently wearing her HBIC face, and she’s likely about to pay for that comment about Berry. “When are you going to get your head out of your ass and do something about Britt.”

“Quinn.” Rachel warns. She knows it won’t take much for Santana to flip and Brittany is clearly a sore subject.

Santana to be fair to her, looks like she’s really trying to keep her anger under control. Everyone else except Quinn is literally holding their breath. Rather than the explosion they’re all expecting, the Latina’s shoulders slump. “What the hell do you want me to do Quinn? She loves hot wheels. It’s not the same for me as it was for you. I won’t get the fairytale.”

Santana takes a swig from the bottle anyway even though she answered the question. Quinn feels awful, made worse when she looks at Rachel who’s pinning her with a look that screams that she better make this better. “San, you and Britt are meant to be, that’s been obvious to me since kindergarten.”

Santana shrugs. “Meant to be what? Best friends. More than that? It’s great that you’re owning this Quinn, but I ain’t you. I’m not gay.”

Quinn purses her lips. “I’m hardly owning it San. I’m that terrified of my parents finding out, kicking me out and cutting me off, that I’m hiding Rachel away. I’m keeping Sam for goodness sake.”

San chuckles. Maybe Quinn doesn’t have it as made as she was making out. Quinn leans forward and touches Santana’s arm. “Why don’t you tell her how you feel. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“Listen Ellen Degeneres, I appreciate the support, but Britt and me, we don’t flex like that. It’s complicated. Our sexual history makes it complicated. Mostly my fault.”

Quinn just nods. Not really sure how to hep her friend further at this precise point in time. Santana leans forward and pulls her friend into a hug. “Thank you.”

Quinn smiles. “Any time. I’ve got your back right.”

They share a final smile, and them seem to realise that they’re not alone in the room. They both shake it off, and Quinn falls back into place next to Rachel, who immediately grabs her hand. Santana clears her throat. “Right, well now that the hallmark section of the evening is over, let’s get back to the game. Berry, you’re up.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening had gotten better and more rambunctious the more alcohol was consumed. Santana and Mercedes were the worst culprits, closely followed, surprisingly by Kurt, who despite being the worst gossip out of all of them, was extremely reluctant to reveal many of his own secrets in the games. Quinn and Rachel weren’t really drunk at all, more than happy to share the details of their embryonic relationship, and in Rachel’s case answer a number of ridiculous questions posed by Santana. Including such gems as, ‘does she keep her worldly goods under a bridge or at the end of a rainbow?’ It was all good natured, and actually Rachel had a brilliant night, and is actually really glad that Santana crashed with Quinn. She finds that she’s actually rooting for the Latina and Brittany (sorry Artie).

She’s sure that particular topic will be broached again soon. But for now she finds herself sitting at her kitchen table. Quinn is next to her smirking at Mercedes and Santana, both of whom are wearing sunglasses inside, trying to mask just how hungover they are from Rachel’s daddy. Kurt is sitting at the head of the table equally as amused, and Leroy is at the stove making pancakes.

Santana seemingly has an urgent enquiry that can’t wait. Her head whips up. “Please god, tell me those pancakes aren’t vegan.”

Leroy turns on his heal quite quickly. He pins the Latina with a stare. “You must be Santana?”

Rachel and Quinn share another smirk. Santana is too hungover to care that her reputation apparently precedes her. Before she has a chance to think of a witty response, clearly impaired by her hangover, Leroy has spoken again. “Absolutely not. Rachel is massively out numbered here, and doesn’t even have Hiram to back her up. Real milk is a go-go.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. Santana smiles, she likes this guy. “Wow. Tall, dark, handsome, and not averse to dairy products. You are definitely not the sperm donor.”

Leroy looks at Rachel and Quinn, not quite sure that he fully believed what they told him about Santana, but here she is in all her glory. He’s been assured she’s relatively harmless, and his daughter doesn’t appear to be overly offended. “We haven’t had the pleasure before Santana. You can tell me all about how you slept with Rachel’s boyfriend.”

Santana’s head whips up but Leroy is smirking. She really likes this guy. “That will not be a long story. If you know what I mean.”

The rest of the teenagers giggle, Leroy just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the stove.

Quinn looks at Rachel. “What do you want to do today?”

Rachel’s immediate thought isn’t exactly rated PG. she blushes furiously. Santana rolls her eyes. “My god. You two are disgusting.”

Leroy throws the first plate of pancakes into the middle of the table and Santana and Mercedes attack it like a pair of savage beasts.

Rachel turns back to Quinn swallowing down her revulsion at her friends eating habits. The truth is she isn’t really sure what she wants to do today. She would love nothing more for them all to head out somewhere together, but she’s not exactly sure what the rules are about her and Quinn being seen in public. Even with the safety of them being with a group of friends.

Kurt can apparently read the divas mind, and decides to suggest an activity for them all to test the water with the head cheerleader. “My vote is for the Mall. I love me some retail therapy.”

Rachel smiles at him thankfully. Before anyone else has a chance to say anything, Santana speaks around a mouthful of pancakes. “Hell to the yes. I need to get me one of those big ass cups of Mountain Dew Code Red. Best hangover cure ever.”

Leroy turns back to the table and sets down some vegan pancakes in front of his daughter whilst looking over at Santana. “Miss Lopez, I hope you’re not insinuating that there was any alcohol at last nights sleep over?”

In fairness, Leroy manages to keep a straight face. Santana swallows the bit of pancake that she was just chewing and and it gets caught in her throat. She panics slightly not sure if he’s being serious of not. Then he grins. Thank god. She rolls her eyes. “Don't worry Mr B. Mrs goody two shoes over there did not partake.” She gestures towards Rachel.

Leroy looks at his daughter and then back over to Santana and Mercedes. “It think it's obvious who the main participants were!” 

Mercedes sinks down into her chair and the rest of the teenagers share a chuckle. Quinn turns to Rachel and speaks quietly. “So, what do you think? Day at the Mall?”

The brilliant smile that blooms on her girlfriends face answers Quinn’s question before Rachel has a chance to verbalise anything. “Are you sure?”

Quinn nods. “Just a group of friends hanging out right?”

Rachel just smiles and nods. Unbelievably excited and actually a little touched.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later at the Mall, they’ve all had a really nice chilled day. Rachel finds herself hanging back chatting to Kurt and Mercedes, while Quinn and Santana are a few strides ahead.

Quinn wants to broach the subject of Brittany and Artie with Santana in a way that won’t end up with her being attacked by her best friend. Whilst she’s still mulling over just how to start what she assumes will be an extremely awkward conversation, Santana speaks first.

“So. You and the midget are disgustingly happy.”

Quinn frowns at Santana’s nickname for her girlfriend. One of many, none of which are complimentary. Once again Santana jumps in before Quinn can speak. “Just because you’re happy Quinn, doesn’t mean you have to try and inflict it on me.”

Quinn knows she’s talking about Brittany. Infuriatingly Santana continues to speak again. “I still can’t believe you got into Berry’s pants so quickly, when the man child literally waited years and didn’t get so much as an under the shirt grope. You must have serious game Fabray.”

Quinn decides to ignore the crude comment about her girlfriend, and focus on Santana’s penultimate statement. “Maybe I’m not trying to inflict happiness on you, maybe I’m trying to inflict it on Britt.”

Santana scoffs. “She is happy.”

Quinn raises the Latina’s scoff. “Please. You’re just not looking properly.” 

Santana speeds up, but Quinn matches her pace. “Look, I’m not saying she’s unhappy with Artie, but it’s clear that she would rather be with you.”

“Yeah right. If that was the case, why even be with him in the first place.”

Santana can’t be this stupid can she? “Gee. I dunno San, maybe it’s because the person she’s actually in love with told her they couldn’t be together. That the thing between them was nothing more than a hook up to titillate some random guys.”

“Quinn, I’m not gay, I can’t be.”

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. “Yeah, that was my go to, for a long time too. But, do you know something, in the last week or so that I’ve finally admitted what I am, and decided to work on accepting it. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Santana goes silent, apparently mulling over what Quinn has said. “Do you really think she loves me?”

Quinn. “I do. But San, trust is going to be a whole other thing. Same as me and Rach, you’re really going to have to earn it.”

Santana nods sadly and links her arm through Quinn’s as they continue to meander through the Mall.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few steps behind the cheerleaders, Kurt and Mercedes are giving Rachel a Spanish Inquisition regarding her relationship with Quinn. Obviously she gave them an overview last night, but now her friends want all of the gory details.

Kurt speaks first. “So how does it feel to be dating the most popular girl in school.”

Rachel smirks. “I’m not sure dating is a very apt description of what we’re doing, given I don’t think we’ll be going on many actual dates for the foreseeable.”

Kurt tuts. “You know what I mean.”

Mercedes jumps in. “She’s really hot.”

Rachel laughs. “Yes she is.”

Kurt and Mercedes look at each other rolling their eyes at the far away dreamy look on Rachel’s face. Mercedes decides to try and get to the good stuff. “And you’re tapping that.”

That pulls Rachel from her dreamy thoughts and she scowls, causing a laugh to erupt from Mercedes that’s so loud that Quinn and Santana actually turn around to check that everything’s okay.

“Really Mercedes? That’s the kind of language I would expect from Santana.”

Kurt takes over. “Perhaps Mercedes could have worded it better, but I guess we’re both curious as to how Quinn was able to breach your defences so quickly, given you history of being like Fort Knocks when it’s come to boys in the past. And, secondly, of course, we’re dying to know how it was.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’m not even dignifying your first question with an answer.” Because let's face it, the answer is, when it comes to Quinn, she’s fairly easy. “But, to answer your second question. It was absolutely incredible.”

Mercedes smirks. “Wow that good huh? Let me ask you something else then. If it was that good, how the hell are you going to stop yourself from doing it again while Quinn rebuilds the trust or whatever?”

Rachel mulls it over. “With great difficulty.”

Cue both Kurt and Mercedes howling with laughter at the look of pure torment on the divas face.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
> 
> On Twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some adult content in this chapter, plus the Santana and Brittany story moves forward slightly.
> 
> Puck invites Rachel to a party, and Quinn isn't happy, but they will both be in attendance at that party in a future chapter...
> 
> Building towards, Finn coming back to school, the rest of Glee finding out about Faberry, Brittany and Santana sorting their shit out... plus a few darker storylines to come in the future!

I own nothing 

Quinn and Rachel find themselves in the diva’s bedroom. They had gotten home from the Mall about an hour ago. Much to Quinn’s disgust, Rachel has decided to get her homework finished so they have the rest of the weekend free. Which is why the diva is currently sitting at the end of her bed, propped up against the wall, laptop on her knee. Quinn is snuggled at the head of the bed lounging in the pillows reading.

She keeps glancing over to her girlfriend until she huffs. She can’t believe they’re alone in her bedroom, door closed, but not locked at Rachel’s Dad’s request, and not making out. “Are you nearly done?”

Rachel drags her eyes away from her screen to look at her girlfriend. “Sorry Quinn we don’t all have the academic prowess of the Valedictorian. Some of us have to put a little effort in.”

Rachel is smirking so Quinn knows she’s half joking at least. “Excuse me Berry, just because I have time between last period and Cheerios practice to get my homework done. Plus your GPA isn’t that far behind mine. Geek.”

Rachel’s smirk turns into a full blown smile. “I thought you liked reading Quinn. Is there something else that you’d rather be doing?”

Quinn smirks. “I could probably think of a couple of things, yeah.”

Rachel smiles again. “Well hold that thought. I’m nearly done.”

Quinn licks her lips in anticipation. “Well hurry up.”

Before Rachel has a chance to argue that she’ll get done a lot quicker if Quinn would stop interrupting her and let her finish, her bedroom door swings open. Leroy steps in.

“Well, well, well. You’ve been up here for an hour, and you both still have all of your clothes on. In fact you’re not even touching. I am impressed.”

Quinn blushes. Rachel is furious. “Daddy. How dare you. How dare you just burst in here without even knocking. That is such an invasion of my privacy I don’t even know where to begin.”

Leroy holds his hands up in surrender. “Well I didn’t think it was necessary, given your current sexual embargo.”

“Daddy, just because we aren’t having sex, doesn’t mean we don’t do stuff. Stuff which I’m sure would still scar you for life if you were to walk-in on it.” Quinn’s blush intensifies. Rachel continues. “And regardless of what I might or might not be doing on the other side of the door, this is still my room, and you should still knock. Don't make me go against your wishes and start locking it again.”

Leroy crosses his arms. “Are you done?”

Rachel nods to show that she is, and her Daddy speaks again. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, and it won’t happen again. Is that alright?”

Rachel nods, perhaps she has over reacted a little. Leroy chuckles. “Anyway, the reason I’m here, was to double check if you…” He looks at Quinn and her ever increasing crimson face. “…are staying for dinner, as I’m about to start making it.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

Leroy shakes his head. “It’s no trouble. I just increase the volume of ingredients. Plus, it’s the least I can do, after my gross invasion of your privacy.”

Quinn smirks. “As long as you’re sure, I would love to stay for dinner.”

Leroy nods. “Right, well I shall leave you to it.” He sticks his tongue out at Rachel before stepping back out and closing the door behind him.”

Quinn throws a cushion at Rachel’s head as soon as the door closes. The cheerleader is laughing hard. “My God Rachel, you went in so hard on your Daddy then.”

Rachel sighs and discards her laptop, she only has a few more lines to add, she can do that first thing Monday morning if necessary. She crawls over to her girlfriend, and up her body until her lips are hovering over Quinn’s. Quinn dropped her book as soon as she saw Rachel coming towards her. 

“I probably did over react, but all I could think was, ‘what if he’d burst in five minutes later’”. 

Quinn swallows hard, Rachel lips are still tantalisingly close to her own. “Why, what’s happening 5 minutes later.”

Rachel bites her bottom lip before she grabs Quinn by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together. Quinn’s hands immediately go to the Diva’s hips, and Rachel allows herself to be pulled into Quinn’s lap, never breaking the kiss. Both girls minds wander to the last time they were in this bedroom, in this position. Only last time, Quinn was three fingers deep in Rachel. The thought makes Rachel growl into the kiss and deepen it. Quinn wants nothing more than to slide her hands under Rachel’s shirt, but she has no idea what the rules are right now, past them not having full sex. So she keeps her hands to herself.

Rachel is torn between wanting Quinn so badly, and wanting the cheerleader to prove herself. She argues the toss in her head that Quinn has already done so much, and gone so far towards earning her total trust, when there’s a little whiny voice reminding her that Quinn tormented her for years, and she needs to do more than prove herself for a couple of weeks. Doesn’t she? Surely?

Rachel decides that although she isn’t quite ready to have sex with Quinn again, they need to do more than just kiss. She might spontaneously combust if they don’t. With that in mind she breaks the kiss, and pulls her t-shirt over her head, before diving back into the kiss, hoping that Quinn gets the hint.

Quinn slows the kiss but doesn’t stop it completely. In between their lips meeting, she tries to speak. “Rach…” kiss. “…what…” kiss. “…Are you…” kiss. “Doing?”.

Rachel keeps kissing her. “I need you to touch me Quinn.”

Quinn pulls back fully. “I didn’t think we were…”

Rachel leans back on her heals. “We’re not. But that doesn’t mean no touching. Just not full sex.”

“Okay. So where’s my limit?” Quinn really needs a line drawing in the sand here.

Rachel mulls it over in her head. “Anything but penetration.” 

Quinn can’t help but half smirk, half cringe at her girlfriends bluntness, but she’s too excited by what this might mean to call her on it. She flips Rachel so she falls back onto the bed. The divas head is now at the foot of her bed, and Quinn crawls up her body settling her hips against Rachel’s before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. “So that means that I can kiss you?”

Rachel looks at her filled with frustration. “Quinn, we’ve been doing nothing but kissing, I want mo….”

Quinn shushes her. “Not on the lips.” She lowers her head to Rachel’s cleavage. “Here?” 

Rachel nods eagerly. Quinn wastes no time in peppering the exposed flesh with kisses, Rachel lets her head fall back. Quinn works her hand around to the clasp of the brunettes bra, pulling it off with ease. She moves her mouth over one erect nipple first, kissing it gently, and sucking it into her mouth, before moving over to the other and lavishing it with the same treatment. Rachel starts to squirm beneath her, and short sharp moans start to fall from her lips. But Quinn has grander plans.

She leaves her girlfriends breasts for now, and kisses her way down her body until she reaches button on her jeans. She pops it and pulls down the zipper. Rachel sits up slightly on her elbows and watches Quinn through lidded eyes. She automatically lifts her hips from the bed as Quinn pulls her jeans down her legs and throws them on the floor, leaving her underwear in place. 

Rachel can hardly breath. Quinn looks down at the already soaked underwear she places a gentle kiss on top of the fabric. The looks up into her girlfriends eyes. Rachel looks as turned on as she feels. “How about here Rach? Can I kiss you here too?”

Rachel can feel herself nodding her head dumbly, almost in a trance. “Are you sure?”

Quinn can’t think of anything she would rather do right now. She thought she’d me more scared at the thought of going down on a woman. But here she is faced with the evidence of just how turned on Rachel is by her soaked underwear, and encompassed in the smell of her arousal too, and she finds she wants to devour her. “If you’re comfortable with it?”

Rachel just nods dumbly again. “God Quinn yes. Just the thought of you…” Rachel actually clenches at thought, Quinn sees it through her underwear, and it nearly tips her over the edge. She places another kiss on top of the fabric, and Rachel settles back onto her elbows ready to watch. 

Quinn kisses her again, all around her underwear, her thighs, and then down her legs as she gently pulls down the underwear and discards it to the ever increasing pile of Rachel’s clothes on the floor. She works her way back up the the diva’s centre kissing all the way as she goes. She pulls Rachel’s legs apart as she reaches her goal so she can see all of her. 

Rachel is so fucking wet it actually takes her breath away. She licks her lips again, she is going to enjoy this. She knows Rachel is watching her like a hawk, so just as she’s about to touch her in the most intimate place with her tongue she looks up and locks eyes with her lover. Then she lets her tongue slide right up her sex. 

Rachel is mesmerised, she sucks in a hard breath but never takes her eyes from Quinn’s. Quinn is revelling in the taste. Sweet, musky and absolutely fucking delicious. She pokes her tongue though the folds this time, and finds Rachel’s clit. Rachel, still with her eyes locked with Quinn’s, repositions herself, and threads one of her hands into Quinn’s hair to hold her head in place. It spurs Quinn on. She licks all around the bundle of nerves, Rachel’s hand tightening in her hair with every stroke of her tongue.

When Quinn starts to work her tongue over her clit Rachel finally has to break eye contact. But she starts to grind her hips into Quinn’s face in time with her licks, and Quinn swears her own arousal is now dripping down her legs. Rachel’s certainly is, down her legs, onto the bed, all over Quinn’s face. The blonde ups her pace, and Rachel starts making that mewling noise she does when she’s close. Quinn sucks her clit into her mouth, and Rachel practically jumps off the bed and screams, but she holds Quinn in place. Rachel’s hips still grinding into Quinn’s mouth. Quinn doesn’t care that she can hardly breath, or that Rachel is pulling her hair quite severely actually. She’s just desperate for the girl to come. To come in her mouth. “Oh my…fucking…. God. Quinn. That… feels….”

Rachel is basically groaning with every thrust of her tongue now. Quinn ups her pace again, she knows it isn’t going to take much more. She sucks the bundle of nerves into her mouth again and that does it. Rachel’s body that has been writhing around beneath her, snaps taught, she flings her head back and screams Quinn’s name. Quinn feels a gush on her tongue and into her mouth, and she has the instant urge to suck it all in, lick its all up. She cleans Rachel the best she can with her tongue as her girlfriend rides out her orgasm. 

Rachel is flat on her back, gasping for breath. Quinn just rests her face on her girlfriends stomach. Her own heart beating furiously. That was fucking incredible. After a few minutes, Rachel’s breath settles down and she finds her voice. “See what I mean about my Daddy coming in five minutes later.”

Quinn laughs out loud, and crawls up her body again. She kisses her girlfriend. Tastes herself on and in Quinn’s mouth and it's the sexist thing that’s ever happened to her. 

“Wow Quinn. Are you sure you’ve never done that before.”

She shakes her head. “That was my first time. Hopefully not my last.”

Rachel face is flushed from the exertion. “Not if I’ve got anything to do with it.”

Quinn smiles shyly. “It was really good?”

Rachel can’t believe the blonde could even asked that question. “Quinn it was mind-blowing.” She bites her bottom lip. “Let me show you?”

Quinn would like nothing more. “Are you sure?”

Rachel smirks and nods, she pushes herself up, pushing Quinn back in the process. “You. Strip.”

Quinn is a little unsure at first, but Rachel is completely naked. So she supposes it’s only fair. She methodically removes her own clothes until she’s naked too. Rachel leans back. “Come here.”

Quinn obliges and they’re kissing again. Rachel can feels Quinn’s arousal dripping over her thigh. She wants it dripping over her face. “You’re a little worked up sweetie.”

Rachel wiggles her eyebrows. “Are you surprised?”

Rachel kisses her again, and then pushes herself up. She crawls past Quinn sorts her pillows out before dropping her head down onto them and making herself comfortable. Quinn turns and watches her confused. “What are you doing?”

She glances above her head. “I thought you could use the headboard for leverage.”

Quinn looks at the headboard and then back down at her girlfriend. “Excuse me?”

Rachel looks at her seriously. “Something for you to hold onto while you ride my face.”

Quinn’s mouth goes dry. Rachel smirks and bites her bottom lip again before gesturing Quinn over to her with a flick of her head. Quinn starts to move towards her slowly until she’s straddling her. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Rachel nods. “That arousal that’s currently dripping all over my stomach, I want it dripping down my face.”

Quinn swallows hard. What is she supposed to say to that. Before she has a chance to say anything. Rachel starts shuffling down the bed, she places her hands on Quinn’s ass urging her up onto her face. “Promise me you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, and continues to push Quinn towards her goal. Quinn grabs the headboard, and starts to lower herself onto Rachel’s mouth. God bless Cheerios training for her core strength. Before she really has any idea what’s going on, Rachel has slipped her tongue through her folds. Her eyes roll back into her head. 

She realises that there’s not much chance of her suffocating Rachel, as she really isn’t going to last that long. Rachel immediately starts to work her clit over with her tongue. Her face is wet with Quinn’s arousal and thanks to gravity it’s already starting to drip into her mouth. This was definitely one of her better ideas. 

Quinn has a white knuckle grip on the headboard with one hand and is bracing herself against the wall with the other. Her head is lolled and her eyes are closed. Tight. She finds herself grinding down onto Rachel’s face, and rather than it suffocating the girl Rachel is grasping at her hips and ass pulling her down closer still. 

Quinn is really fucking close, and when she sucks the full bundle of nerves into her mouth, Quinn loses it, her head swings back, and she cries out Rachel’s name. She doesn’t have any strength left, so she falls back. She’s essentially laid on top of Rachel, her legs by Rachel’s head facing the ceiling. 

Rachel swallows down a mouthful of Quinn’s juices and licks her lips, before sitting up to look at her girlfriend. Quietly panting, trying to catch her breath. A rosey flush starts in her cheeks and cascades all the way down her body. It stands out against her porcelain skin. Rachel thinks she looks beautiful. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Quinn laughs a little and finally finds the strength to pull herself up on her elbows. “Wow.”

Rachel licks her lips again. “Wow. Indeed.”

They are both pulled from their post-orgasmic bless by a knock on the door. They both panic, but they’re both so completely tangled up in each other, and so completely naked, that there’s no way of avoiding an extremely embarrassing situation if Leroy decides to follow up his knock by striding into the room. They both start to try and move as fast as they can. Luckily the door stays closed. “Girls. Dinner’s ready. I expect you at the table in five minutes.”

They both release the breath they’re holding when they hear his footsteps getting further away from the still closed door.

Quinn feels like she’s having heart palpitations. She’s put her body through far too much in the last 30 minutes or so. They both collapse onto the bed in relief. Rachel starts to move. “Come on, we need to shower, we can’t go down to dinner smelling like this with each others concupiscence over our faces.”

As Rachel pulls her towards the ensuite, Quinn wonders if she will ever get used to Rachel’s bluntness.

XXXXXXXXXX

It’s the following Monday at school, Finn has now officially started his suspension, so Rachel has had a really stress free day. Only Glee club to go too. She finds herself striding over the threshold around 30 minutes early, thanks to a free last period. She was planning on practising her vocals, she’s been slacking slightly lately thanks to a certain blonde cheerleader taking up the majority of her free time. Her plans are put on ice though when she sees a rather subdued looking Brittany already seated.

She drops down into the chair beside her causing Brittany to look up and smile at her sadly. “Hey Rach. How was your weekend.”

Her mind instantly drifts back to Saturday afternoon in her room with Quinn and her face flushes a bit. But she swallows it down. “It was pleasant enough.”

“I hear you had a sleepover Friday night?”

Rachel pauses, she’s not sure if she should feel bad for not inviting Brittany, but she instantly shakes that thought out of her head for two reasons. Firstly, Friday night was about trying to make Santana feel better, and Brittany’s attendance would have undermined that. Secondly, it’s not like Brittany has ever invited Rachel to one of her many sleep overs. 

So she nods. “Yeah, it was surprisingly fun. We went to the Mall on Saturday too.”

Brittany nods sadly again. “It’s weird that you hang with Quinn and San now.”

Obviously Brittany doesn’t know the full story. Rachel wasn’t sure if Santana had told her, but obviously not. There clearly is a rift between them at the minute. The diva shrugs her shoulders. “I guess Quinn doesn’t hate me anymore, and Santana tolerates me for her sake.”

Brittany chuckles. “Santana doesn’t tolerate anyone for anyone else. If she’s hanging with you now, it because she wants too.”

Suddenly, Rachel doesn’t want to piss Santana off by suggesting that they’re friends. She dreads to think what the Latina would do if that rumour got round school. “She’s not really. Hanging with me I mean. I think she was just bummed this weekend and Quinn wanted to try and cheer her up.”

Brittany is torn between two questions. “So you and Quinn are friends then?”

Rachel nods, leaving Brittany to ask the second of her two questions. “What was San bummed about?”

Panic ensues again within Rachel. “You know, you don’t seem to be in the best mood right now. Is everything okay?”

Brittany looks at the floor, shrugging her shoulders. “I guess.”

“You don’t seem too sure? Is everything okay with you and Artie?”

“I dunno.”

Rachel doesn’t want to push too hard here, she’s remotely aware that this is none of her business, and Santana will actually murder her if she makes things worse. “Are you…” still treading carefully. “…unhappy with him?”

She shrugs her shoulder again. “Not unhappy. I guess I just not as happy as I was before. You know.”

“With Santana?”

Brittany scoffs. “I was never with San. Not properly. But yeah. I miss her.”

Rachel purses her lips. “Why don’t you tell her how you feel?”

“I don’t want to hurt Artie.”

“You know it isn’t really fair for you to string him along if you're not really that into him.”

Brittany looks at her like she’s grown a second head. “Don’t be silly Rach, I don’t string him along, I wheel him.”

Rachel shakes her head. “That’s not really what I meant. It’s not fair for you to be with Artie if you would rather be with Santana.”

“Not even if Santana doesn’t want me?”

Rachel purses her lips again. “Maybe you should talk to Santana?”

“No. Santana doesn’t like talking. If we’re alone together we mostly just rub our lady parts together.”

Rachel really didn’t need to know that. Other members of the club start arriving. Including Quinn and Sam, holding hands. Rachel gets its, she really does but it doesn’t mean she has to like it. She averts her eyes before moving back a couple of rows leaving Brittany at the front, where she assumes Quinn and Sam will also sit. She isn’t disappointed. She really cares for Quinn, and is more than willing to play along with the charade, but it still really hurts to see her and Sam together.

Quinn glances back at her worriedly, the cheerleader gives her a small smile which Rachel returns chastely before she turns her attention back to the door, thankful when a beaming Kurt comes comes bouncing through and sits next to her. “Hey Rach.”

“Kurt.” Quinn turns back to face the front, satisfied that Kurt will take care of her girlfriend. She’ll speak to her about that bout of weirdness later.

Kurt hasn't seen Rachel all day. “How was the rest of your weekend?”

Rachel smiles shyly. “Quite satisfactory.”

Kurt laughs out loud. “It’s so weird that you get all coy smug over sex these days.”

She shushes him. “Kurt please keep your voice down.”

“Oh honey, it doesn't matter if I shout it from the rooftops, you’re totally rocking that post-coital glow.”

Just as Rachel is about to furiously protest, Puck glides in and plonks himself next to Rachel, he slides his arm around and rests it along the back of Rachel’s chair. Quinn watches it happen and the rage she feels scares her. She grips the base of her own chair so severely she’s sure her knuckles are pure white. She leans back so she can eavesdrop on any conversation that might flow from the overfamiliarity. 

“What up my Jewish Princess?”

“Noah nice to see you.” Rachel can actually feel the indignation off of her girlfriend, so she keeps her responses and her tone as neutral as possible.

The situation is not helped one bit when Puck takes her face in his hands and moves it over so her can check out her eye. “Pretty much all gone huh?”

He is of course referring to her black eye. She nods and shakes her head out of his grasp. “Yes. I never did have a chance to thank you for intervening that day with Finn. So, thank you.”

Puck winks. “No problem. I didn’t see you at my party on Friday night?”

Rachel wonders if he’s taken some sort of hit to the head. “I wasn’t invited to your party on Friday night. In fact I’ve never been invited to one of your parties.”

“Well that is all about to change. Next home game, you're invited to the after-party at mine.”

“Why?” Rachel is genuinely confused.

Puck shrugs his shoulders. “You're half-Jewish, I’m Jewish, we’re both in Glee club. Plus you were totally badass while you were rocking that black eye.”

He leans in and leers at Rachel at the same time. She has the good sense to move away from him, she can practically see the smoke starting to pillow out of Quinn’s ears. Anyone in the room that’s clued in on their current situation can also see that Quinn is about three milliseconds from exploding. Kurt and Mercedes don't really know what to do for the best, Santana who had arrived shortly after Puck is finding it all far too amusing to assist. So it falls to Sam. 

“Hey Puck.” He pats the seat next to him. “Come here bro, I think I have a video of the body shots from Friday night.”

Puck smiles at Rachel one last time. “Later princess.”

Rachel just smiles before diverting her attention to her girlfriend, who visibly deflates as the anger drains from her body. Rachel settles at the sight. Santana drops in the seat next to Brittany now that the potential drama has ended. “Hey Britt, Britt.”

“Hey.” They smile shyly at each other, but then Rachel curses as Artie wheels in breaking the moment between them. He rolls straight past the two of them, over to the other side of the room between, Tina and Mike on one side and Mercedes on the other. “Britt come sit with us.”

Now Santana is pissed. “She’s not you property Wheels McWheely. She can sit with her friends.”

Brittany smiles at Santana, and frowns over in Artie’s direction which the Latina doesn’t miss. Interesting. “Im fine where I am Artie.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Glee had come to an end, but there were still three pissed off Cheerios and one pissed off Rachel Berry. Rachel still stung by seeing Quinn and Sam holding hands. Quinn still furious about Puck flirting with Rachel, and mad at herself that she’s the reason she can’t do anything about it. Brittany and Santana both unbeknownst to the other pissed off about the current state of their relationship.

The three Cheerios had scuttled off without a word to anyone else straight after glee as they had some sort of meeting with Sue. Much to Rachel’s annoyance. She decides to hang around at school and wait for Quinn, her Daddy’s have always told her that the key to a good relationship is to never go to bed in a disagreement, so she at least wants to speak to Quinn before she goes home.

She drops Quinn a message, and waits in the choir room. She has no idea how long her girlfriend is likely to be. She finds herself playing a few notes on the piano and singing along. It's not too long before Quinn pushes through into the room.

Rachel looks up and stops playing as she does. Quinn feels like she’s in trouble for her reaction over Puck, but its not like Rachel was much better over her and Sam, so she’s torn between apologising and getting ready to defend herself. 

She sits next to Rachel on the piano bench, but facing the opposite way, face out from the piano whilst Rachel is still facing inwards towards the keys. The brunette can tell that Quinn is struggling with how to proceed so she starts. “I’m sorry about before. You and Sam. I guess I’m just not used to having to watch the two of you together at school. As much as I accept that it’s a necessary evil. I don't like it.”

Quinn nods. “When Puck was flirting with you I kind of got an insight into what you’re having to go through with me and Sam.”

Rachel protests. “Im not interested in Puck.”

Quinn argues back. “And I’m not interested in Sam.”

Rachel smiles. “Touche.”

Quinn relaxes instantly, and can’t help a matching smile forming on her own face. “I’m really looking forward to the insecurities going. It’s got to get better with age right?”

Rachel chuckles. “I certainly hope so. Are we okay?”

Quinn nods. “Better than.”

“Good. It’s hard to believe that our first kiss was in this very room less than 3 weeks ago.” Rachel smiles happily. 

Quinn smiles. “Best decision I’ve ever made.”

Rachel snorts. “It certainly didn’t seem that way at the time.”

Quinn’s face drops as she remembers her behaviour in the immediate aftermath. Rachel is having none of it. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on her lips. “Hey, that wasn’t me trying to have a go at you.”

Quinn just leans forwards and captures her lips again. They both sigh into the kiss. When Quinn pulls back she keeps her forehead rested against Rachel’s.

Rachel smiles. “Right, now that we’ve managed to avert one disaster, I had an interesting chat with Brittany before Glee.”

“Oh?”

Rachel nods. “She isn’t happy with Artie. She wants Santana.”

“She said that?”

“Pretty much.”

Quinn mulls it over in her head. “We need a plan to get them together.”

“Well I’m pretty sure Britt is going to break up with Artie, surely once that’s happened, Santana can swoop in.”

This time Quinn laughs. “Ah if only things with Santana could be that simple. She will definitely need a nudge from us.”

Rachel just shrugs her shoulders, Quinn knows Santana better than she does so who is she to argue.

Quinn grabs her hand. “Do you want a ride home?”

“Always.”

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I love reviews if you have the time.
> 
> Also on twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so bit of a filler this one to get us moving.
> 
> Next chapter will see Finn's return to school following his suspension, see how Santana and Britt are getting on, and Puck's party.
> 
> Also, you are probably aware, but I proof read myself, so apologies for all the little mistakes, spelling and that. I do try to amend them when I catch them! 😊

I own nothing

Quinn and Rachel find themselves in the divas bedroom after school. Quinn is laid against the pillows at the head of the bed. Rachel is laying between her legs, head rested on her girlfriend’s chest. They’re watching a movie on Rachel’s laptop. Both relaxed, they feel like they need it, the last month has been an absolute roller coaster of emotions, it’s nice to just chill in each others company.

Rachel actually sighs in contentment, before pulling on Quinn’s arm and snuggling closer. Quinn can’t help the smile that blooms on her face. She loves this. She drops a kiss onto the top of her girlfriends head. 

Rachel thinks this is a great opportunity for them to get to know each other a little better. Everything has developed so quickly between them from enemies to lovers, that they haven’t been ‘friends’, not really at any point. On top of that, since they’ve became ‘more than friends’, it's all been a bit chaotic to be honest. They haven’t really had a chance to relax and just learn the little things.

“Tell me something no one else knows about you.”

Rachel’s voice startles Quinn, she adjusts herself so she can look down at her girlfriend. Confused. It makes Rachel chuckle. “I mean it Fabray. I feel like I know all this massively intense insane stuff about you, but not much else.”

Quinn mulls it over, she supposes they have gone from zero to a hundred in no time at all, missing out a fair few early relationships steps along the way. She starts to think it over. Something no one else knows about her. Could be tough given that it feels like her entire life has been rung through the high school rumour mill.

She has it. It’s kind of embarrassing, but she’s sure she can trust Rachel with the information. “ I still sleep with a stuffed animal.”

Rachel turns in her arms to look at her. “No you do not.”

Quinn smiles at the look of shock on the divas face. “I swear to god I do.”

“Quinn.” She practically shrieks. “That is so cute.”

The cheerleader rolls her eyes. Rachel has so many questions. “What kind of animal is it?”

Quinn regrets revealing this secret already. But she can’t refuse Rachel anything these days apparently. “It’s an Elephant.”

“Well aren’t you just the most adorable girl in the world.” She leans up and place a gentle kiss onto Quinn’s lips and smirks as she notices a spattering of light blush against her cheeks.

Quinn’s go. “Okay Berry. Your turn. I want something nice and juicy that no one else knows about you.”

Rachel is an open book most of the time but she knows of one thing instantly, and whilst not embarrassing, which she’s sure is what Quinn is after. She hopes her girlfriend will appreciate it all the same. “I’ve had a crush on you since junior high.”

Quinn’s eyes go wide. “Seriously?”

Rachel nods to confirm. Quinn probes further. “When in junior high?”

Rachel smiles. “Sixth grade. To be fair I think the only reason I didn’t have a crush on you prior to that is because I didn’t really know what a crush was before.”

The blonde really can’t get her head around it. “But I was always so mean to you?”

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. “I always knew there was more to you Quinn.” She doesn’t want things to get deep, this was supposed to be a bit of lighthearted fun. “But, come on Quinn, I have eyes. I didn’t say I was in love with you back then, but you’re extremely hot and always have been as far as I’m concerned.”

Quinn stifles a self-deprecating laugh as she doubts that anyone found her attractive when she was known as Lucy, but she knows better than to argue the point with her girlfriend.

Rachel settles back down. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Yellow. Yours?”

“Pink.”

“No huge surprise there.” Quinn chuckles. Her turn to ask a question. “What’s your favourite thing to do to relax?”

“I love to sing.”

“I know you do, but surely that can’t be relaxing?”

Rachel shakes her head. “No not all the time. But sometimes I like to just get lost inside my own head, mess around on the piano and just sing. Not perform. Just sing. You?”

Quinn marvels in Rachel’s answer. Most people would assume that she loves to sing just to perform, she can be quite manic about it after all. This woman. “I love to read.”

Rachel nods, really she already knew that would be Quinn’s answer. The girl almost always has a book on her person, she’s even managed to leave a couple of ratty looking manuscripts at the Berry household in the short time they’ve been dating. Quinn loves books.

Rachel’s turn. “If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“Well that is incredibly easy. Bacon. Without doubt.”

Now Rachel rolls her eyes. “Quinn, that’s actually disgusting.”

“Ah, ah ah.” Quinn interrupts her. “It’s my choice Berry. Yours?”

“My Dad makes these incredible Chipotle Portobello Tacos. Honestly Quinn they’re to die for. You’ll have to try them.”

“They do sound really nice actually. But not a patch on a pancakes, crispy bacon and maple syrup.”

“I really don’t know how you maintain such an exquisite body.”

Quinn raises her eyebrows. “Exquisite huh?”

Rachel smiles shyly. “On a bad day.”

The cheerleader kisses her temple, and they settle back into a back and forth of various ‘getting to know you’ questions. That is until Quinn’s cell phone starts ringing. She grabs it and checks the screen. She looks back to Rachel. “It’s San. I should probably take it.”

Rachel just smiles and leans forwards allowing Quinn to climb out from behind her. She stands as she swipes to answer. “Hi San.”

She starts to lazily pace up and down Rachel’s room. “Q. What’s up?”

The question takes her by surprise since Santana called her. “Erm. Not much. What’s up with you?”

“I assume you’re getting down and dirty with Treasure Trail?”

Quinn rubs her temple. She can feel a migraine starting. She wonders how many times she’ll have to tell Santana to drop the awful nicknames. Although she decides not to fight her on it right this second, with Rachel being in listening distance and all.

“I’m watching a movie with her if that’s what you mean.”

“You literally spend every spare second with her Quinn. It’s unnatural.”

Quinn hears the edge in her voice, and instantly worries. “Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?”

Santana laughs. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Quinn. It’s obvious where I fall in your list of priorities.” Then she’s gone and all Quinn has in her ears in the dead line tone. She sighs and rubs her temple again. She glances back down at Rachel who is eyeing her worriedly. “Is everything okay?”

Quinn flops back down onto the bed. “We really need to formulate a plan to get San and Britt together. Before I murder her.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite Quinn’s protests once she had informed Rachel of the content of her call with Santana, the brunette insisted she needed to go and find her friend and cheer her up. As a result Quinn has just knocked on the front door of Casa Lopez. 

When the door finally opens she’s greeted by Mrs Lopez, Santana’s mom. The smile that erupts on her face at the sight of Quinn is genuine, and causes a matching smile to form on the head cheerleaders facade. “Hi Mrs Lopez, is San home?”

Maribel steps to one side. She rolls her eyes. “She’s in her room. I pray you can get through to her Quinn. Because I’m at the end of my tether with her.”

Quinn just nods and makes her way towards her friends room. She’s been here thousands of times before, so she just pushes into the room. As she enters she’s met by the scowling face of her best friend. She sighs, clearly this is not going to be easy. She quietly closes the door behind her, and makes her way over to the bed before lowering herself down at the end. Santana’s eyes follow her the whole way. The scowl never leaves her features.

Quinn doesn’t really know where to start. She and Santana don’t do this kind of thing usually. She blames Rachel for softening her. Luckily she doesn’t have to think of an opening line, as the Latina beats her to it. “Managed to untangle yourself from the Midget?”

Quinn raises her eyebrows, but ultimately lets it slide. “Are we going to talk about what’s crawled up your ass and died?”

Santana chuckles. “I don’t know Q, are we?”

Quinn licks her lips, she decides the best way to deal is to get right into it with Santana, straight to the point. “Look, you’ve been moping over Britt and Artie for weeks now San. The only question, is what are you going to do about it?”

Santana sighs. “I don’t know.” She can feel herself wanting to spill her guts, she decides she may as well, it can’t be worse than this. How miserable she feels keeping it all to herself. “Britt is happy with Ironside, who am I to get in the way of that, especially when I’m not even sure what I could offer her as an alternative?”

Santana looks up and takes in her friends confused expression, so she tries to explain herself better. “Me and Britt have always been casual, and I feel like if I were to break them up, or she was to leave Artie for me, she’d expect more than a causal hook up from me. I don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of commitment. If I jump into it head first and mess it up, I lose my best friend. I just never expected her to get serious with anyone else. Everything with everyone has always been casual.”

Santana looks absolutely miserable when she finishes. “So take things slowly. Explain all of that to Britt.”

“You're still overlooking one major issue.”

“No. I’m not.” 

Santana looks at her like she’s grown a second head, so Quinn explains further. “You think she’s happy with Artie, and you don’t want to ruin that for her. But you’re wrong. She isn’t happy. Not even close. She’s thinking of breaking up with him in spite of whatever it is that’s going on with you two.”

The brunettes head whips up. “What makes you think that?”

“Don't fly off the handle. But, Rachel spoke to her the other day before Glee. Not about you specifically, but she told her she isn’t happy. She misses you.”

Rather than lose her shit, Santana sinks back into the headboard. Contemplating. Quinn had braced herself for the worst so she’s pleasantly surprised. 

After a few minutes, Santana breaks the comfortable silence that’s descended between them. “Where is she anyway? Tucked away in a pocket or something?”

Quinn rolls her eyes she’s obviously talking about Rachel, given the dig about her height. “She’s at home.”

Santana smiles. “Well I’m sorry for cock blocking you.”

“That is so far from anatomically correct.”

Santana laughs out loud. “Well you would know.”

“I would, and there’s nothing masculine about her. And I know that you know that we’re not have sex right now.”

Santana narrows her eyes. “Maybe not, but you’re definitely doing something. Quinn Fabray doesn’t lose this much bitch without there being some orgasms involved. You’re very chill lately.”

Quinn rolls her eyes. Again. But can already feel the heat starting to rise to her cheeks. 

Santana notices and decides not to hold back. “So what is it then Q. Scissoring? Fingering…”

“Do you have to be so disgusting and vulgar?”

It doesn’t put her off. “…I’ve got it.” She snaps her fingers. “The dwarf was riding your face wasn’t she.”

Quinn tries not to react, but she knows she’s failed. Santana is so impressed. “Holy shit Quinn, she did didn’t she?”

“No. She didn’t. Not exactly that.”

Santana’s jaw drops. “You rode her face.”

Quinn doesn’t need to speak, her face is burning up and her head just drops. Santana practically howls in delight. “Wow. I’m almost impressed. The head of the celibacy club, and the school loser getting down and dirty like that. Berry is definitely getting more attractive by the day.”

Quinn throws a pillow at her. “Ex-head of the celibacy club thank you. And Rachel is not a loser.”

“Relax Juno. I’m teasing. I’m happy you’re finally getting some, even if it is from the most bizarre source ever. I hate to break it to you Q, but that particular activity definitely constitutes sex.”

“Please god, can we change the subject.”

Santana finally decides to relent. “Fine. Please can I be present when you tell Finn about your budding romance.”

Quinn exhales deeply. “We might need you there San, he’s likely to explode in rage.”

Santana finally stops smirking. “I’ll happily help you kick his ass Q.”

The blonde nods. “I’m really hoping it doesn’t come to that. He’d rat me out to my parents out of spite so fast. I’d really rather he didn’t find out at all.”

Santana nods in understanding. She speaks sheepishly. “I’m glad you’re happy Q.”

“Me too.” She smiles. “So, thoughts on you and Brittany?”

She shrugs. “I guess if she’s breaking up with Artie anyway, that’s less pressure. I can just make it known that I like her and see what happens.”

Quinn isn’t 100% sure she likes the sound of that. “Okay, but don’t drag your feet too long. You don’t want her to meet someone else in the meantime, and have us back to square one.”

Santana nods. “Anyway, are you staying, or do you have to back to riding Berry like the Kentucky Derby.”

Quinn buries her face into Santana’s comforter. “Why do I tell you anything.”

Santana just howls like a banshee again. At least Quinn has succeeded in cheering her up.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few days at school had been tense. Brittany was still sad, but was finding comfort in a tentative friendship with Rachel. Which to be fair both Artie and Santana hate in equal measure. It worries Quinn, because she knows that Britt is going to give Artie the flick imminently, and given the new found friendship, Rachel is going to get a least partially blamed.

She doesn’t know for sure yet what spin Artie will put on it to actually blame her girlfriend, but she assumes he’ll find an angle with ease. It seems to be the done thing, when ever anything goes wrong for anyone in Glee, it’s easy to blame Rachel. She’s been guilty of it herself in the past. Not anymore.

Quinn is in Glee, with Sam at her side, watching as everyone else arrives. Santana is already sitting on her other side. Artie wheels in next, scowling at her best friend as he passes the three of them. Maybe Rachel won’t be getting the full blame after all. 

Rachel and Brittany are the next in. Arms linked, smiling. Now it’s Santana’s turn to scowl. Quinn elbows her stealthily. She whispers. “You don’t seriously think there's anything going on between them do you?”

Santana pulls her glare from Berry and Britt. Rolling her eyes. “Of course not. Despite how fuckable Berry seems to be getting recently.”

Quinn has to take a deep breath to keep her anger under control. Santana keeps talking. “Im just frustrated. She was supposed to be kicking Wheels to the kerb, and instead, she’s still with him, and has added Man Hands to the list of infuriating people she hangs out with.”

They both watch as Rachel and Brittany drop down into seats on the second row next to Kurt, Mercedes and Puck. Rachel gives Quinn a quick smile. She still can’t bring herself to sit with Quinn and Sam in her eye line. 

Mr Schuester glides in, and sprouts some waffle about what they’ll be doing today. Neither Quinn nor Rachel pays much attention from their respective seats. Eventually their attention is caught by Brittany jumping up from her seat. “Can I go first please Mr Schu?”

She starts making her way to the front without waiting for an affirmative. He just looks dumbly at Rachel seemingly asking her without words if it is in fact okay, she just raises an eyebrow that must scream, ‘you’re the teacher dumb ass’. “Of course Brittany.”

Rachel and Quinn exchange a glance, Quinn is clearly asking her if she knows what’s going on, Rachel just shrugs to show that she doesn’t. Artie and Santana seem the most interested. Not a great surprise.

Everyone in the room watches on with surprise as she sings an interesting version of ‘You can go your own way’ by Fleetwood Mac.

Rachel is impressed that Brittany knows the song first and foremost. It’s clearly aimed at Artie, who appears to be getting more and more irate as the song goes on. When the song comes to an end, no one claps. The tension in the room is as high as Rachel’s ever felt it, and thats saying something given her’s and Quinn’s first kiss was in here.

All eyes are on Artie. The rage is most definitely running through his veins, but he manages to stay calm on the outside. His words, when they finally arrive, are filled with venom. “My god, you really are the most stupid person I’ve ever met.”

Brittany’s face drops, and Santana grips her seat to try and keep her own anger under control. Artie continues. “ On what planet did you think that would ever be a good idea.” He shakes his head. “We are through. You know I thought you were the dumbest person on earth, but what does it say about me that I was willing to demean myself to be with you.”

Santana can’t take it anymore. “How fucking dare you…”

“San dont.” Brittany tries to stop her. But it’s now good.

“Take a good long look in the mirror Four eyes. Really look. Because that chair, and those glasses, and your general fucking ‘meh’ aesthetic isn’t close to being the ugliest thing about you. Look deeper for that. Britt Britt has the kindest heart of anyone I’ve ever met, and if one things clear, it's that you don’t deserve it.”

Santana can’t bear to be around him any longer, plus if she gets any madder she likely to tip him out of his chair or some shit, and she’s not sure her school record could survive assaulting a disabled student. She grabs Brittany’s hand as she makes to leave. “Come on B. Let’s get out of here.”

Artie has the good grace to look thoroughly ashamed of himself, it doesn’t help that everyone in the room is looking at him like something they stepped in. Mr Schuester eventually clears his throat. “Okay. Moving on. Who wants up next?”

XXXXXXXXXX

After Santana and Brittany stormed out, mercifully Glee settled down and continued without a hitch. Rachel has just stepped out with Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt says what they’re all thinking. “Soooo, that was incredibly awkward.”

Rachel nods to agree. “Great song choice though.” Kurt's jaw drops, Mercedes just shakes her head laughing.

The diva smirks. “Oh come on Kurt, you heard how he spoke to her. I have it on good authority from Brittany herself that it wasn’t the first time he’s spoken to her like that.”

Mercedes is appalled. “Wow. There was only one dumb ass in that relationship and it wasn’t Britt.”

“Amen.” Kurt agrees.

The topic of their conversation takes it upon himself to roll over to the group. His sights firmly set on Rachel. “I hope you’re happy?”

Rachel conveys that she has no idea what he’s talking about. Quinn and Sam step out of the choir room just in time to see the confrontation. “You’ve been in Brittany’s ear for days. You’re the reason she broke up with me.”

Rachel scoffs. “First of all, you didn’t need anyones help to bring that relationship to an end, and secondly, why on earth would I want to split you and Brittany up.”

This causes him pause for thought. But he’s committed now so there’s no way he’s backing down. “Maybe because Finn dumped your sorry ass, and you didn’t want to be the only single loser.”

“That’s enough.” It’s Quinn, and it's firm. Firm enough for Artie, Puck, Tina and Mike to all raise eyebrows. Why on earth is Quinn Fabray jumping to Rachel Berry’s defence.

Sam, Kurt and Mercedes are all obviously more clued into the situation. Sam more that most right now as Quinn is literally crushing his hand. Artie might be stupid in general, but he’s not stupid enough to disobey a direct order from Quinn. So with one last withering look at Rachel he reverses and leaves. 

Quinn’s pressure on Sam’s hand reduces a little. But she’a already raised too many questions by getting involved at all, so she can’t stick around. She glances at Rachel and then pulls on Sam’s hand in the same direction that Artie just left to.

Rachel blows the air out of her cheeks before looking at Kurt and Mercedes, they take the hint and the three of them all move to leave too. Leaving a very confused Tina and Mike, and a very intrigued Puck.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night Rachel emerges from her en suite shower room wrapped in a towel, to find Quinn laying on her bed. “What a lovely surprise.”

The sound of her girlfriends voice makes her head whip up from the book she’d been reading. “I’ll say.” What a delightful sight. She subconsciously licks her lips causing Rachel to roll her eyes. She starts to towel dry her hair with her second towel.

“Your dad’s let me in.”

“Oh. Does that mean my dad is home from work?”

Quinn nods, still not quite able to drag her eyes away from the towel. Rachel keeps talking, apparently oblivious. “I’m glad they both like you now Quinn.”

The cheerleader nods. “Certainly helps with my mission to perve on you in a towel at every opportunity.”

Rachel laughs and drops down onto the bed next to her girlfriend, discarding the hair drying towel as she does. Still firmly wrapped in her main towel. Much to Quinn’s chagrin. 

“How are Santana and Britt after earlier?”

Quinn pulls her focus from the towel to her girlfriends face begrudgingly. She shrugs her shoulders. “I have no idea. Ive text them both but it’s been radio silence. That means one of two things. They’re either going at it like rabbits, or they’ve messed thinks up already and they’re both sulking.”

“Lets hope for the former huh. However disturbing that visual might be.”

Quinn smiles. “Speaking of which.” She starts to prowl over to Rachel like a lion stalking its prey. She swings Rachel’s legs around causing her to lie down, and Quinn starts to crawl over her whilst pulling at the towel. Rachel giggles, but settles herself down comfortably. 

Quinn holds all of her weight on one hand, and starts to pull apart the towel whilst hovering above the brunette. She seeks out her lips and the pair share a kiss, all the while Quinn’s hand works the towel away. As soon as she has released Rachel’s body from the restrictive item, she moves her lips down and starts kissing her neck. Rachel’s head drops back, and she can’t help the contented sigh that falls from her lips. Quinn brings her free hand up to cup one of Rachel’s bare breasts, and works her lips down to the other one. Firstly kissing gently all over before eventually sucking a nipple into her mouth. Rachel’s sigh turns into a moan.

Just as she’s starting to think about all the things she’s going to do to Quinn, and all the things she going to let Quinn do to her. It’s like a bucket of ice water. Her Daddy has practically screamed. “Rachel!”

Quinn stops what she’s doing immediately and by reflex she looks to the source of the noise, she’s mortified to see not only an open mouth Leroy, but an equally astonished looking Hiram. She doesn’t have chance to dwell on it, as she’s been unceremoniously tipped off of Rachel. 

The diva is hyper aware that she’s currently completely naked in front of her fathers right now, so her first and only thought is to cover herself up. Sorry Quinn. She scrambles for the towel, and wraps her self back up, whilst at the same time jumping up from her bed, screaming. “Dad, Daddy. For goodness sake.” Before slamming the door in their faces.

Once it’s shut she collapses against it, facing into her bedroom. She looks at Quinn who looks as dishevelled as she feels, still laid out on her bed where Rachel basically threw her. Neither really knows what to do. An embarrassed sounding Leroy speaks through the door. “We did knock sweetie, there was no answer.” It doesn’t help.

Eventually the the Berry men leave the other side of the bedroom door, and Rachel quickly gets dressed. Mood well and truly killed. Quinn looks terrified. To be fair she doesn’t just look it, she is. Terrified that Rachel is going to make her go down and have dinner with her fathers when she’s just been caught with their daughters breast in her mouth. 

Rachel has calmed down significantly. She runs a hand through her still damp hair. “I’m going to have to go and speak to them.”

Quinn can’t help the sharp intake of breath. Rachel laughs. “Don’t worry babe, you’re off the hook. You can go home.”

Quinn smiles at the pet name, but it doesn’t last. “Rachel I will stay if you want me to?”

“No Quinn, it’s fine. I need to let them know that we are having sex now. Theres no need for us both to be involved in what is sure to be an excruciating conversation.”

“We’re having sex?” Quinn asks dumbly.

Rachel contemplates her girlfriend for a moment. “I know we haven’t officially confirmed, but I don’t think either of us are under the illusion that the other night wasn’t sex. Right?”

“I suppose not. I really don’t mind staying.”

“I know.” She places a quick kiss onto pouty lips. “But I need to do this myself. I’ll call you letter.”

Quinn nods. Rachel sighs, she really isn’t looking forward to this. “We’re going to have to find somewhere else to have sex. There’s definitely going to be a strict open door policy here, and I can’t cope with them walking in on us again.”

Quinn smiles. “We’ll figure something out. Go on. I'll speak to you later.”

They make their way downstairs, Quinn gives her another chaste kiss before she disappears out of the front door, which thankfully is at the bottom of the stairs, meaning she doesn’t have to see Leroy and Hiram again. Rachel pushes through the front room, and into the kitchen where she assumes she’ll find her fathers. She isn’t disappointed.

She slowly sits in chair at the opposite side of the kitchen table to her daddies. Not 100% sure exactly how this is going to go. Are they going to speak to her like the adult she ‘almost’ is, or is she about to get chewed out. She works up the courage to actually look at them, which takes a lot given the compromising position they’ve recently found her in. She flushes at the memory and she knows for a fact her cheeks are turning beet red, but she doesn’t back down, she maintains eye contact. Something which is proving difficult for Hiram. He has always been more prudish about sex.

She focusses on her daddy Leroy. She isn’t sure she’s a fan of the hint of a smirk that’s currently playing on. His lips. But it seems he’s going to be the one the break the awkward silence. “So. You and Quinn are having sex?”

She nods. “Yes.” There’s no point denying it, or going into the semantics.

Again no one speaks for an unnaturally long amount of time, so Rachel decides to plead her case. “Dad, Daddy, whilst I appreciate that it may seem like things are progressing rather quickly with Quinn, our connection, whilst it hasn’t always been romantic…” both Hiram and Leroy raise their eyebrows at that, understatement of the century. Rachel plods on. “…it has always been there. I hope you know that I wouldn’t do anything with her, or anyone else for that matter, until I was absolutely sure I was ready. I am 17 years old now, which I think is a reasonable age to have reached a level of maturity where I can make this kind of decision. Plus it’s not like Quinn can get me pregnant, so I think any punishment or open door policy would be grossly unfair.”

She has pleaded her case. It was a lot. Her fathers look at each other. Hiram nods. It seems that Leroy is going to continue to be the spokesperson.

“Your Dad and I have been talking whilst we were waiting for you to come down.”

Here it comes, she thinks. She braces herself and gets ready to argue further. She doesn’t need to. “We agree. You are old enough to make this decision. So if you and Quinn are ready to take that next step, then we support you. I won’t lie, Quinn’s inability to get you pregnant made this a lot easier.” Hiram slaps his arm. 

Leroy continues. “There will be no open door policy. In fact please for the love of god, make sure sure your door is locked next time you have Quinn over and you’re even thinking about removing each other clothes, because we are both scared for life by what we saw earlier.”

Rachel’s blush intensifies. Hiram coughs, clearly also extremely embarrassed. Leroy chuckles. “So now that, that’s cleared up, shall we eat?”

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> Feedback / reviews are always welcome.
> 
> I'm on twitter at: Eden_Ashley_Chr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.
> 
> On twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


End file.
